Trials Of Love
by Chewtoy
Summary: Dating is hard enough, dating your best friend when you're famous is even harder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Truth

Edit; Had to delete the other one - something went wrong!

Hey, well I finally decided to post what I have been working on for a while. It's my first attempt at a long(ish story.) I'd love to hear what you guys think, good or bad. I'm always open to improvements and suggestions. I know this very short, trust me, they'll get longer!

Anyway chaps! On with the show!

Enjoy!

Nickelback – S.E.X.

I'll love to try to set you free  
>I love you all over me<br>Love to hear the sound you make  
>The second you're done<p>

"Lilly why on earth did you take me to see that? That was horrible."

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"So you thought I'd enjoy sitting through two hours of a possessed child with its head spinning round projecting sick?"

"Yeah. It is one of the best horror movies of all time." Lilly flashed her girlfriend a cheeky smile.

"Great. Next time you decided to go to another classic horror leave me out. How did you even know this place existed?"

"Joannie and I come here all the time. It's one of the only theatres that show old films."

"I don't think I'll be coming back. That movie was vile, it made me jump so much."

"The way you grabbed my thigh halfway gave that away. By the way, thanks for the nail marks."

"Sorry." Miley smiled at Lilly as she unlocked the car.

They both slid in to their seats before Miley put her hand on the marks and gave a squeeze. "I'll make sure I remember to pay extra attention it later." Miley lent in for a kiss.

Lilly pulled backwards. "Miles, you know how much I would love to but just remember where you are."

"I know." She said looking slightly disheartened before turning the key in the ignition. "Let's go to dinner."

* * *

><p>They were halfway through the main course at the restaurant and Lilly was fed up. "Jesus, that has to be the thirtieth person!" She cried out. "Next time we're doing take out and a movie back at home."<p>

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Miles, it's not your fault. It's just frustrating trying to have a conversation with you when somebody wants an autograph or picture every twenty seconds."

"Tell you what Lil, we'll finish up main here and grab some ice cream from Rico's and go along the beach. Hopefully we can disappear along and..." Miley trailed off with a sly grin. "Sound good?"

Lilly pushed her food around her plate before looking up at Miley. "Yeah, ok." Her face flushed when she thought of what she might do there.

"Lil, look at me." Lilly looked in to Miley's eyes. "I love you." She whispered, a hand disappearing under the table and finding Lilly's. "C'mon hurry up and finish, then we can go."

"I'm done. I just want outta here."

"Alright, let me grab the cheque then we can go."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rico." Lilly smiled at him as she sat down on a stool.<p>

"Hey Toots. Where's Miley?"

"She's here." Lilly said as her girlfriend stood next to her and rested her arm on Lilly's shoulder.

"What would you like?"

"You're serving?" Miley asked, raising her questioning eyebrow.

"Since Jackson quit I can't find anyone to work for me."

"I don't know why." Lilly said sarcastically. "I'll have the chocolate with everything on it."

"Hungry Lil?"

"Yeah. You're paying." She looked up smiling sweetly.

"I'll have the same Rico."

"Coming up." He said turning the back on the two girls.

"Do you still wanna go for that walk after?" Lilly said still looking at Miley.

"Yeah." Miley gave a quick raise of her eyebrows and a sultry smile.

"You ok toots? You've a little red." Rico handed both ice creams to Lilly. "That's $13 please."

"You're a rip off." Miley said handing him the money.

"That's business." He said placing the money in the till.

"See ya later." Miley and Lilly said in unison as they headed off towards the ocean.

"Bye."

Fifteen minutes later found the two girls sat in a secluded spot they had discovered the other week. "It's so quite here, no one to disturb us." Lilly said as she licked her fingers clean.

"Yeah." Miley laid down and looked up at the moon before turning her head to the side to look at her girlfriend. It was bright enough that it lit up just enough of Lilly's features. Lilly copied her and joined their hands together. "You look so beautiful." Lilly smiled at Miley, her perfect white teeth reflecting the moon. Miley couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss, Lilly felt Miley pull away and grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her back. Lilly ran her tongue along the edge of Miley's lips and felt her willingly open her mouth. Miley gave a low moan which added fuel to Lilly's already blazing fire. Lilly felt Miley's lips leave hers and opened her eyes. "Sorry Lil. I would love to continue but I don't fancy our chance if someone saw." Miley pushed herself back upright and lent against the rock. Even in the moonlight Lilly could see Miley's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, Lilly sat up and lent in to Miley.

"Sorry, you're just so hot." Miley ducked her head. "Have I embarrassed you?"

"Yes." A fainted mumble came from Miley.

Lilly turned her head and kissed the side of Miley's neck. "Good." Miley felt her girlfriends breathe tickle a very sensitive spot, arousal shooting through her. Lilly saw the effect she was having on Miley and placed her lips on Miley's spot and kissed harder, eliciting another moan.

"St...Steady Lil." Miley managed to stutter out.

Lilly moved to position herself on top of Miley, her lips never moving off her neck. Miley found her hands wandering down Lilly's waist and coming to rest on her hips, squeezing every time Lilly applied more pressure to her neck. Lilly lazily trailed her hands to the front of Miley's shorts and began popping the buttons one by one.

"No." Miley said putting her hands over Lilly's. "Lil, no way." Miley pushed Lilly's hands away and did her buttons back up on her shorts, Lilly sat back and watched Miley's nimble fingers before pushing her lips back on Miley's again, Lilly's hands once again going for the shorts this time skilfully slipping in, Miley's breath hitched in her throat before quickening as Lilly applied more pressure. Using all her will power she pulled away from Lilly and removed her hand. "I'm really sorry, no way." Lilly gave Miley a pout. "Hey, I invented that." Miley pointed at Lilly with a finger before giving her a cheeky grin. "Let's go home. We can finish this off there." Miley raised her eyebrows and Lilly moved quickly. Miley did up the front of her shorts once more and held out her hand for Lilly to haul her up.

"You're getting heavy." Lilly mocked.

"Shut up." Miley said standing up and brushing the sand from her shorts. "Come on."

* * *

><p>It was just gone midnight when Robbie Ray was woken by a loud shriek, causing him to sit up abruptly. Shaking his head he wondered if he had dreamt it. Listening carefully he heard another sound coming from outside. He knew Jackson was asleep in his room but he hadn't heard the girls come back. This slightly worried him; they told him they would be back around 11. Robbie pulled back the covers, pushed his feet in to his slippers and headed towards the barn. Creeping through the kitchen he heard another scream, this one louder than the last. Making haste through the kitchen Robbie opened the door and headed for the barn. Peering through a window he couldn't see anything but there were some odd noises coming from the barn. Moving round to the door he braced himself, silently twisting the handle and pushing the door open, doing his best not to make a sound. Robbie felt for the light switch and clicked it on.<p>

"Holy Fuck!" Robbie yelled at the top of his voice. There in the middle of Miley's bed were both girls naked; Lilly was sat on top of Miley while his 'baby girl' paid rather close attention to Lilly's chest. At the holler of Robbie Ray, Miley and Lilly dove under the bed covers.

"Dad! What the hell?" Miley screamed as Robbie continued to stare at the two girls. "Get out!" She threw a cushion from the bed at him. He blinked before mumbling an incoherent sentence before shutting the door.

"Sweet niblets." Miley fell back and placed her hand over her face. "Fuck!" She yelled out in frustration. Lilly was silent. "Shit." Miley breathed to herself. "Oh my God! I can't believe Dad just saw that!" Miley said to Lilly a little harsher than she intended. Lilly glanced at Miley. "Sorry." Miley breathed out before sitting upright and running her hands through her tangled locks. "I never thought this would happen." She took in another shaky breath which didn't go unnoticed by Lilly.

"Oh Miles." Lilly sat up and placed a comforting arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thank you the alerts and for those who reviewed, every single one is much appreciated! Here's the second chapter, this is more a filler and used for setting what happens later on in the story. I would have liked to make it better but was unsure how without rupturing the rest of the story. As usual any reviews good or bad would be appreciated.

I also forgot a disclaimer, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hannah Montana characters, references or songs/bands/artists used I this story. No profit is made, this is purely for fun.

Bon Jovi – I Am

We're just who we are, there's no pretending  
>It takes a while to learn to live in your own skin<br>Say a prayer that we might find our happy ending  
>And if you're in, you know I'm in<br>I'm ready and I'm willing

And I ain't got no halo hanging over my head  
>I ain't gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you<br>I Am  
>I Am<p>

The sun was just rising when Lilly cracked open her eyes to look at Miley who was lying next to her. Lilly gently brushed Miley's wild hair away from her face before kissing her softly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you no matter what."

"I know you do." Miley whispered back before opening her eyes, rolling on to her back and stretching.

"Hey. Did you get much sleep?" Lilly have her lover a soft smile.

"No. I don't think I slept at all." Miley rubbed her eyes.

"Your face is still red and puffy."

"How flattering, thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry. What's the time?"

"Ten past five, way too early to be awake really."

"Stay in bed then."

"Na, I'm gonna get up, I want to go for a ride of Blue Jeans. I need some time to think." Miley got out of bed and wandered around to her draws.

Lilly propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you want company, or would you rather be alone?" Lilly said nonchalantly. She didn't want to press Miley in to letting her come; she knew that sometimes Miley needed some space.

"What made you ask me that? Of course I want you with me." Miley chucked a bra and panties at Lilly. "Now get up. Oh and you're riding Satan."

"Great." Lilly said flatly.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lillian! I wanna get going before Dad comes out."<p>

"It's twenty to six in the morning; I seriously doubt he's up yet."

"Move your butt!"

"Alright! Just trying to do the cinch up on this fat beast!" Lilly said tugging at the straps.

"You do know that you can do it loose and then tighten it up when you're on him." Miley said as she took Blue Jeans past and hopped on him.

"Great, tell me that after he's bitten me a hundred times." Lilly undid Satan and led him out to the front of the barn were Miley was waiting for her. "Jesus, this is a bit bigger than Blue Jeans." Lilly said jumping with one foot in the stirrup and one foot on the ground. Miley watched Lilly stretch herself in her jeans before kicking Blue Jeans and heading towards the open land. "Miles, still mounting!" Lilly said as she tried to go with the now walking horse.

Miley laughed. "That'll teach you to be slow." Miley kicked Blue Jeans in to a trot and Lilly's horse followed suit.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled as she scrambled on the horse. "I'm stilling getting on!"

Miley gave Lilly a knowing look before smiling and urging Blue Jeans faster. "You'll never catch me!"

"Wanna bet?" Lilly said as she caught up with Miley and gave her a playful shove.

Robbie watched the interaction between his daughter and her best friend through his bedroom window. They'd been best friends since the day they met and he assumed that the natural closeness between them was down to the years they had spent together, there was obviously another side to this coin. Robbie kept getting flashbacks from what he saw last night and tried to push them to the furthest reaches of his mind. Finding out his daughter and best friend were gay was one thing but the unfortunate way he did would stick in his memory for a long time. Robbie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of nose. He groaned. He had no idea how to react to the situation in front of him.

"I wish you were here." He whispered. "You always knew what to do." Robbie rested his head on the pane of glass. "Help me Susan."

* * *

><p>After over an hour's riding Miley and Lilly stopped by a river to allow their horses and themselves to have a rest. They untacked and hobbled both horses before lying beneath the tree next to the river.<p>

"You know, this is my favourite place to come when I need to think." Miley said simply.

"I can see why it's beautiful."

"It's where I came to think before I started dating you."

"Really?" Lilly looked somewhat surprised. "What did you think about?"

"You mostly. How you'd react when I told you I loved you, what you felt like, how your lips felt on mine..." Miley trailed off as her thoughts overtook her, Lilly noticed that Miley's eyes had glazed over, she knew that Miley had gone in to dream mode.

Lilly leant over Miley. "You don't have to imagine what my lips feel like on yours." She whispered before placing her lips on Miley and kissing her deeply.

Miley gave a low, throaty moan. Lilly pulled away. "Is that better than you imagined?"

"More than words could say." Lilly dropped herself back to the ground and allowed herself to be swallowed up by the country. "Do you have any places that you go to when you need to think?" Miley said turning her head to look at Lilly.

"When my Mum and Dad were splitting up I spent a lot of time at the beach, it was just quiet. It got me away from all the arguing."

"I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Miles that was a long time ago."

"When Mum died I spent all my time with Blue Jeans." Lilly wasn't sure how to react to Miley's sudden statement, she glanced at her girlfriend. "I would be out with him all day, doing exactly this. I'd ride out to my favourite spot and sit there for hours. Blue Jean's would come and go as he pleased."

"Miles, you okay?" Lilly was slightly concerned for her girlfriend, she had never told Lilly that much about her Mum's death and Lilly accepted that without any questions.

"Yeah, I just want to go to Tennessee now. I know I'm there for a month in the summer but it doesn't mean that I don't miss it."

"You're going to Tennessee for a month?" Lilly asked, Miley hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to her before now.

"Yeah, I thought I told you?" Lilly shook her head. "Oh."

"So when are you going?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going without you!" Miley gave Lilly a naughty grin.

Lilly groaned and slapped Miley playfully. "You're such a tease!"

"Sorry, your face when I said that. I want you to come with me to meet the rest of my family."

"The rest of them?" Lilly shrieked. "There can't be anymore."

"You only met Grandma Ruby's side of the family, we're staying at Mamaw's this year, I want you meet the other half."

Lilly suddenly felt dubious. "What about us? I mean, dating, it's quite a big deal."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I want you with me."

"We might need to cross the bridge to your Dad." Lilly sighed. "I'm sorry Miles, but we can't hide out here forever."

"I know, I don't know how to even begin." Miley thought for a moment. "I know, how about 'I'm Gay!'"

Lilly laughed. "I think he might have got that one figured out." She linked her fingers through Miley's. "You can say no if you want, I won't be offended, but I kinda wanna be there when you tell your Dad. I wanna make him see I love you, not the demon girl he caught on top of his daughter."

"Demon girl?" Miley questioned. "He won't see you like that."

"Miles, he had no idea you and me dating, I'm sure seeing us both naked having sex isn't exactly shining a beacon on me."

"At the end of the day Lil, I'm legally an adult and I'm entitled to a sex life."

"Now that's an opening line."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I don't think I've ever been this sore!" Lilly whinged as she waddled in to barn before pulling her jeans off. "Four hours I was in that saddle."<p>

"You're such a city girl!" Miley said following Lilly, silently sniggering at how her girlfriend was walking.

"Hillbilly! I'm serious Miles! I have never felt anything like this! I'm sure I've got butt blisters!"

"Lillian, stop being so dramatic. You're just not used to it that's all."

"I'm serious Miles! Can you check? Please?"

Miley pulled a disgusted face. "Do I have to?"

"Miley, you've been near my butt a hundred times, deal with it."

"Alright, the things we do for love. Come here then."

Lilly went and stood by Miley. "Wise choice of underwear to ride in." Miley said before she pinged the top of Lilly's g-string.

"Oww!" Lilly moaned as she tried to turn around and look.

"Stay still!" Miley said grabbing Lilly's hips and holding them in place.

"Well, do I have blisters?"

"Do you want the good or the bad news?"

"Good."

"Well you don't have blisters."

"Bad?"

"You have two rather large sores which are bleeding." Miley laughed.

"What?" Lilly yelled before going over to mirror attempting to peer round and look at the sores. "No wonder why it hurts." Lilly went to touch it.

"Don't do that." Miley said going over to her girlfriend. "I'll get something to clean them up with."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the two girls were clean and thanks to a reminder from Lilly's stomach, now hungry.<p>

"All clear." Miley said as she peered round the back door before opening it. "Dad's not here." Miley noticed Jackson sitting on the sofa testing yet another video game.

"Jerkson, its Saturday, why are you still testing games?" Miley said as she grabbed a loaf of bread.

"Some of us take our work very seriously."

"You're being paid for video games."

"Hey, it's good money." He shrugged.

"Have you seen Dad this morning?" Miley asked as she began cutting the loaf.

"No, I was up extra early too."

"What were you doing, never mind." Miley shook her head. "Did Dad say anything to you?"

"If I didn't see him then there's a pretty good chance I haven't talked to him. There's an envelope here with yours and Lilly's name on though. It looks like Dad's writing, what have you two done?"

"Just give me two seconds Jackson." Miley said going over to the coffee table and picking up the envelope. "You haven't read this have you?"

"No, why, is there anything good in it?"

"Just wait a sec." Miley said sternly before walking back over to the kitchen. "Hey Lil, Dad's left us a letter, I don't like the look of this." Miley whispered.

"Neither do I, open it Miles."

_Miley & Lilly,_

_I love you both so much._

_I just need some time to think._

_Dad_

_XXX_

"It could be worse." Lilly said quietly. "I mean he still loves us both." When no reply came, Lilly nudged Miley in the ribs with her elbow. "Miles?"

"I think we should tell Jackson."

"Really?"

"Really. He's my brother, we kept this from Daddy and look what a mess its left us in. You okay with me doing that?"

"I'm fine with it Miles, he may be a pain in the ass but he's got a good heart on him really."

"Hey Jackson." Miley called.

"Yeah?" He said still engrossed in his game.

"Can Lil and I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jackson continued to stare at the screen and move buttons.

Miley and Lilly made their way over to the couch and sat down. "No, Jackson, I mean like seriously talk."

Jackson heard the sincerity in his sister's voice and paused his game before putting the controller down. "Miley? What's going on? Is this about the letter?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"Just hear me out Jackson; this may be weird and hard for you to swallow. I mean you're the first person we've actually told."

"We've?" He questioned. "You and Lilly?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah. For the past couple of months we've been dating." Miley said as quickly as she could.

"Dating?" Jackson looked dumbfounded, he's eyes flicked between Miley and Lilly. "You and Miles?" He pointed a finger at Lilly who gave a nervous nod. "You and Lilly?" He said doing the exact same thing.

"Yeah. Are you cool with that?"

"I have nothing against it, I just never thought either of you would ever be gay." Jackson opened and closed his mouth; he wasn't sure what to say. "What about Dad, does he know, is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, last night he found Lilly and I doing..."

"Yeah ok, I think I get that bit, we'll skip that."

"We hadn't told anyone and we haven't spoken to him since that moment. That's what the letter is about." Miley said waving it about in front of Jackson.

"Can I read it?"

Miley looked at her girlfriend who was being unusually silent. "Yeah." Miley passed the letter to her brother whom she watched closely as he quickly read it. "What do you make of it?"

"I don't wanna read in to it too much Miles, but at least I doesn't say pack your bags and get out." Jackson shrugged. "I'm sorry; I don't want to get either of your hopes up."

"It's ok." Miley sighed, looking dejected.

Jackson looked at his sister and back to Lilly; he truly felt for them, he placed a hand on top of each of theirs. "Whatever happens, you've got my support."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here's another update, I would just like to say thanks very much to all the alerts for favouriting this story, that means a lot. Any chance of you guys telling me what could be improved etc as well? ;-) Hehe. I'm cheeky.

I would just like to give a special mention to lovelykagome15 for reviewing – that means a lot.

I'm not happy with this chapter, but I couldn't make it fit any better, I know it's short but I didn't want to drag it out and make it tedious. I hope you guys like it.

Garbage – The World Is Not Enough

I feel safe  
>I feel scared<br>I feel ready  
>And yet unprepared<p>

It had been three days since Robbie had left his note and Miley was getting worried. She knew he would somewhere safe, most probably Lori's, but that didn't mean that she wasn't concerned about him. Miley and Lilly did their best to try and keep other occupied, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Miley had allowed Lilly to take her to the mall again for yet more shopping she didn't need. She had already spent far more than she would have normally allowed herself but since the bed incident she had found it easier if she had some new clothes or gadget to amuse herself with.

"Where are we heading Lils?" Miley asked as she allowed her girlfriend to drag her round in circles.

"Surf shop."

"You dragged me here last week!" Miley moaned in protest, she didn't mind going there, but Lilly tended to forget the meaning of time when she was in the shop.

"Yes, but they've got all new stock!"

"Oh God." That was it, she was stuffed.

"Yo Lilly!" One of the guys from behind the counter yelled before moving over to her, high fiving and hugging one another.

"Todd!" Lilly hugged him back. "Didn't realise you worked here now."

"Yeah, I failed my SAT's, Mum told me if I didn't get a job then she'd kick me out, so I figured I'm good at surfing so why don't I get a job here." He shrugged and smiled before noticing Miley. "'Sup Miley."

"Hey Todd. Sorry to hear about your SAT's."

"No worries, it's cool. I love working here, I get to check out and test all the new gear. Speaking of which Lilly, you've got to come and look at the new short boards, they are awesome!" He said dragging her to the next room over.

"Sweet!" She laughed, picking up speed in order to keep up with him. "Todd! These are awesome! When did they come in?" Lilly couldn't believe the new boards all lined up in front of her. She reached out and touched one, to Lilly it was the equivalent of gold.

"Yesterday. I've tried this one already." Todd said pointing to a stretch board.

"Okay, I seriously want one."

"I'm sure you've got enough Lils." Miley said appearing at the door.

"I've only got 3 and one of them is cracked!" Lilly paused for a moment. "I need another." She battered her eyelashes at her girlfriend. Lilly knew she had no chance, instead she hoped Miley would get the hint for her Christmas present.

Miley chose to ignore Lilly's fake plea and smiled at her. "What's wrong with the other two?"

"Oh Miley, Miley, Miley, one of them is the board I learnt to surf on and the other is a medium board, I need a short board."

"Because that made so much sense to me."

"Hey Lilly, why don't I bring a board for you to try out tomorrow, it won't be one of these, but still a new one. You can test it; let the shop know what you think?" He smiled his best charm smile at her.

"Seriously? I'd love to Todd! That'd be great!" Lilly hugged him once more before thinking. "When you say review, do you mean write?"

"Na, it just helps us when selling the boards that we know how they go."

"I'm so there!" Lilly looked like she was ready to burst. "What time are we talking? I don't fancy an early rise."

"No fear there Lilly, how about 10? I've heard that the waves are gonna be pretty good."

"Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow then." She gave Todd one last hug and walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Lilly brushed the hair out of Miley's face and leant over her peacefully sleeping girlfriend. "Are you coming Miles?" She whispered gently. An incoherent mumble came from Miley. "What?" Lilly said a bit louder.<p>

"Horses." She mumbled, rubbing her nose on the pillow.

"I've chucked them out." Lilly knew that Miley wasn't in the land of the living and left her to it. "Okay then, I'm off to the beach with Todd. See you later." She placed a soft kiss on the back of Miley's head and walked out the door.

"Hey Jackson." Lilly said as she saw him taking large bite of what looked to be an incredibly tasty bacon sandwich. "That looks good." He mouth began to salivate.

"You touch, you die." He turned his back slightly to her.

"I'm off surfing anyway, don't want anything that could spoil my chances."

"Chances?" Jackson said with a full mouth.

"Todd's bringing me some boards down from the Surf Shack to test."

Jackson looked slightly envious. "New boards?"

"Yep, jealous?" She said with a sweet smile before picking up the car keys and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dude! You totally bummed out!" Lilly laughed as she carried the board up the beach towards Rico's.<p>

"Shut up Lilly! You would have too if you were riding that wave!"

"Not likely." She smirked at him. "Listen, I'm gonna get a drink, you want one or have you had enough water?" She laughed.

Todd would have loved to have thrown something at Lilly then. "Where did we put our stuff?" He said looking around.

Lilly scanned the beach. "Up there." Lilly looked towards the rocks where she saw Miley's familiar shape lying. "Looks like Miles has decided to have a baking session."

"Oh." Todd nodded. "Didn't realise she was coming." He had secretly hoped that he would have Lilly all to himself today. Todd had been eyeing Lilly all morning, the girl had natural grace and finesse on the board which had a stunning effect on her body. It was mostly her fault that he couldn't concentrate to stay on his board. He admired every curve of Lilly, in short, she was hot.

"Neither did I, I left her asleep this morning." Lilly lengthened her stride and covered the distance quickly to reach her girlfriend. "You do realise that you are going to look like a prune when you're thirty?" Lilly said as she approached, noting Miley's tanning oil bottle sitting next to her.

"You do realise that it had SPF in it?" She said placing her hand over her eyes so she could see. "Hey Todd, nice wipe out." She smiled.

"Not you as well?" He said we a groan, flopping down.

"It was brilliant." Lilly said with a smile.

"I'm never gonna live this down."

"We're only messing with you Todd." She gave him a playful push. "Miley couldn't stand up on one of these things if her life depended on it." Miley gave Lilly a scowl.

"Seriously? You live in Malibu and you can't surf?" He scoffed.

"No." Miley pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head and placed them back over her eyes. "And I have no desire to either."

"She sucks." Lilly mouthed to Todd, he laughed. Miley reached out and slapped Lilly. "Oww." She moaned, rubbing the skin.

"I can still see what you're saying, now go and get me a drink slave." She smirked, wriggling herself deeper in to the sand.

"Alright." Lilly said fiddling around in her bag. "Water?" She said looking at Miley and Todd who both gave a nod.

Todd watched Lilly's hips sway away while Miley looked at Todd out of the corner of her eye. She knew exactly what he was fixated on and she wasn't happy.

Todd waited until Lilly was well out of earshot before turning to look at Miley. "Hey Miley, can I ask you something."

Miley already knew what the something was. "Yes?" She did her best to look as if she didn't have a clue; thankfully Todd wasn't exactly the brightest spark in the box.

"Is Lilly dating anyone? I mean I heard her and Oliver broke up, I just wondered if she was seeing anyone?"

Miley licked her lips before answering. "She might be."

"Might be? What kind of answer is that?" He asked. "She either is or isn't. I figure you being her best friend would know."

"Ask her." Miley shrugged, she wanted to see Todd get rebuffed, he was a nice guy but she knew that he had been with his fair share of girls. Todd was somebody who thrived on his looks and not much else, fortunately for Miley, Lilly had both brains and beauty.

"Ask me what?" Lilly said appearing from behind them.

Todd went red and gave a cough as he sat up nervously.

"Erm, I was just wondering if we could go out and grab a bite to eat?" Todd asked nervously while Miley watched.

"Yeah, Rico's will do, I won't look so out of place there."

"No, I meant like Mexicali's, or someplace like that. This evening if you'd like?" He shrugged. "It's cool if you're doing something or seeing someone..." He trailed off.

"Oh." Lilly said, her brain suddenly catching up with what Todd was asking her. "Err, listen Todd... I don't wanna seem rude or anything... I mean you're a great friend, it's just..."

"It's cool Lilly, I get it, you just don't like me that way."

"Sorry Todd, it's not just that, I'm seeing someone at the moment."

"Oh." He said looking rather disheartened before shooting a sideways glance at Miley. "Well whoever he is, is a lucky guy." He did his best to put a smile on his face.

"Indeed she is." Miley muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Later that night Miley and Lilly were snuggled up on the couch together watching an awful show about children who were uncontrollable.<p>

"I cannot believe you let him hit on me!" Lilly said as she watched a five year old hit his mother.

Miley gave a loud laugh. "He deserved it, the way he was looking at you pissed me off, I wanted to see him become a little bit humiliated."

"You're so horrible. He's a nice guy Miley; he didn't mean anything by it."

"Seriously Lilly, you can't be that dense, sure he is a nice guy but he has been round most of the year as well as the Juniors."

"So what, save him some embarrassment."

Miley gave a shrug. "I tell you Lils; if his board shorts weren't baggy you would have seen how much he truly liked you."

"Eww. Eww. Mental images Miles." Lilly flapped her hands around her head. "Okay, that's it, I can't bear this anymore!" Lilly declared before getting up and opening the cupboard which held the DVD's. "What do you fancy, violence or horror?"

Miley looked at Lilly with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Violence?" Lilly smiled at Miley as sweetly as she could. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" She held the box set out hopefully.

"I'm dating a dork." Miley said dryly before throwing a pillow at Lilly.

"I seemed to recall that you called me your dork." She ducked, the pillow missing her completely. "You're a shit shot."

"I know where to hit when it counts." She said with a knowing smile.

"Don't be cruel. Now, Buffy?" She said holding the box set up higher.

"I don't think so. Put something on I'll actually like."

"Fine." Lilly sighed before having another cushion thrown at her, this one sailed straight past her, hitting the floor with a resounding thump. "Still a shit shot. You've got like a million DVD's, what do you want?"

"I don't know! Pick something, anything!" Lilly held the box set up once more. "Not that!"

"Fine! Oh, Bridget Jones? Happy Ma'am?"

* * *

><p>Robbie opened the door the next morning to find both girls asleep on the sofa, the television still on with a DVD title splayed across it. Miley was lying flat out on her back while Lilly was tucked in to the crook of Miley's neck. He decided to leave them where they were for now, they weren't doing any harm. He had had a long think about everything and decided that talking to the girls upfront would be the best option. He silently made his way around the kitchen, grabbing bacon and the ingredients for pancakes. Robbie knew in the end that he would wake Lilly and Miley, but he thought that they could at least talk over breakfast.<p>

As Robbie cooked the bacon and pancakes, he was surprised to find that they were still asleep; most people wouldn't sleep through the noise he was making. A couple of minutes later he noticed Lilly's nose begin to twitch, she could smell the bacon. Robbie smiled; it would always be Lilly who smelt food first. Lilly slowly opened her eyes to find herself in exactly the same place as last night, no wonder why her back hurt.

"Miles?" Lilly said softly shaking her girlfriend from her slumber.

"Not yet." Miley turned her back on Lilly.

"Wake up. I smell bacon."

"You're dreaming." She mumbled.

Lilly decided to leave her sleeping partner on the couch; she couldn't believe the sight before her. "Mr. S!" She yelled as she ran over to him and leapt in to his awaiting arms. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Lilly." He smiled as he hugged the small blonde.

"Lilly, shut up!" Miley shouted from the sofa before lobbing a pillow in no particular direction.

Lilly let go of Robbie and gave Miley a shove. "Get up. You're Dad's back."

"What?" Miley attempted to sit upright but instead fell straight off the couch. "Shit. Daddy?" She said as she scrambled around the haul herself upright.

"Hey baby girl." Robbie scooped Miley up tight in his arms as if she were a child.

"Daddy!" She squealed. "You're back."

"Sure am." Robbie said as he let go of his daughter.

Miley eyed him sceptically for a moment or two. "You're not mad or telling me it's wrong."

"No I'm not Miley or you Lilly. Come here and sit down, I wanna talk to you both." Robbie sat in opposite chair while the two girls sat on the couch that they had previously slept on. "I'm not gonna go on about what I saw, I don't wanna even go there, but I do wanna talk about you two."

"Okay." Miley said looking confused.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes." Miley and Lilly both gave a definite answer. "And believe me Daddy when I say that we both really wanted to tell you, but thought of it completely freaked us both out. I swear this isn't like Jake Ryan."

"I know Miley. I'd worked that much out for myself. How long have you two been dating?"

"Just over a month please don't get mad." Lilly said quietly.

"Lilly, I can see this is a totally different situation, coming out as gay is incredibly hard. Have you told anyone else?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, we chose to tell Jackson when we read your note, we figured it wasn't a good idea to keep it from him."

"What about your parent's Lilly, do they know, or Oliver for that matter."

Lilly gave an inward shudder at the mention of her ex boyfriend; the thought of telling him was perhaps the worst. "No Mr. S. Like Miley said, no-one apart from Jackson. Though I do think we may have to soon. I don't want to keep this from them, I mean there's not much danger of them finding out, but..." Lilly gave a shrug and Miley put a comforting hand on Lilly's.

"It's okay Lil's I get it." Miley turned her attention back to her Father. "If we're gonna tell Lilly's Mum and Dad I wanna tell a few others. Do you think we could have some sort of gathering?"

"I'm sure we can do that. I just want you both to know that I accept your decision to date one another."

"That means a lot to us." Miley stated, looking at Lilly with a bright smile.

"I have also got to say that when the public find it out it could go either way." Robbie looked at the girls with a stern expression. "It may mean the end of your career." He looked pointedly at his daughter.

"I know and I'm not bothered Dad." Robbie just looked at Miley. "I think people are open enough now to accept an artist being gay and if they don't..." Miley gave a shrug. "Well I'm worth a $120 million dollars; I think we can live off that."

Lilly couldn't believe what Miley had just said. The fact her girlfriend was willing to give up her entire career, the thing that she loved the most for her. The last part of Miley's statement also shocked Lilly. She had no idea how much Miley was worth until now. Lilly remained silent, she had no idea what to say to what could be Miley's largest sacrifice.

"Okay Miley, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Either way Dad, I'm not giving up Lilly." She kissed Lilly's temple. "I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

Can't believe at the amount of alerts and favourites I've had – but no reviews! Come on guys! I would love to know what you are thinking or even enjoying the story. Sorry for the lack of update – took me a while to fathom out how to link it up. Still not entirely sure that it flows all that well, but this is the part I disliked writing the most.

I was deliberating whether or not to join this and the next chapter but it would have been really long, so decided to leave it in two. The next part is complete so will be up quicker than my last update. Anyho, on with the show Chums!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hannah Montana characters, references or songs/bands/artists used I this story. No profit is made, this is purely for fun.

Stephanie Bentley – I Will Survive

I will survive  
>I will endure<br>When the going is rough  
>You can't be sure<br>I'll tough it out  
>I won't give in<br>If I'm knocked down I'll get up again

Robbie looked out the kitchen window and saw Lilly walking along with a bridle in her hands, shouting for her she came round the back door and gave him a smile.

"Hey Mr. S. What's up?"

Robbie smiled at Lilly; she had a Stetson placed on her head, a pair of Miley's cowboy boots on, old tattered shorts and shirt and a large smudge of dirt across her left cheek. He couldn't believe that the young woman stood in front of him was a city girl. She certainly no longer looked like one.

"Yo, Mr. S?" Lilly tried again. "You're spacing on me."

"Sorry Lilly. Just to say your Mum will be here in the next couple of hours."

"What about everyone else?"

"I'm picking them up from the airport, I've gotta leave in ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks. I'll tell Miley, she's just put the horses out."

Lilly walked out of the kitchen and dumped the bridle in the tack room before heading back in to the barn. "Hey?" She called out. "Miles? You about?"

"I'm here." A voice said from behind her.

"Damn. You made me jump."

"Sorry." Miley said walking past, shedding clothes as she went along. "Did I hear my Dad shouting?"

"Yeah, he said my Mum will be here in a few hours, your Dad's just left for the airport."

"Gives us enough time for a shower." Miley looked up, noticing that Lilly had paled and was rooted to the floor. "Hey Lil, you okay?" Miley wandered over and looked in to Lilly's eyes.

"Yeah, no, I dunno." Lilly shrugged, pausing for a moment. "I'm freaking out." She whispered.

Miley placed a hand on Lilly's cheek, rubbing the dirt mark with her thumb. "I know. I am as well. We can do this Lils." Miley gently brushed her lips over Lilly's. "It's reality setting in." She rested her forehead on Lilly's.

"It's just so scary." Lilly said pushing herself in to Miley's warm embrace. "At least your Dad knows." Lilly felt Miley's arms tighten around her.

"And think how he found out Lilly, if he can accept us then surely telling your parents this way will be better."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just the thought of them not accepting me for who I am."

"You said yourself that neither of your parents have a problem with homosexuality."

"You sound like a teacher." Lilly felt her girlfriend smile in to her neck with this statement. "I just think it's a bit different to your daughter telling them you're gay."

"It's a terrifying thought Lil, but just be positive, that's all we can do."

* * *

><p>"Lillian!" Heather Truscott flung open the barn door, announcing her arrival and making Lilly scream.<p>

"Holy shit Mother!" Lilly clutched her now racing heart. "Do you want to give me a heart attack? And have you ever heard of knocking, I could be naked."

"Don't be so melodramatic Lillian and you weren't, well, not entirely." Heather allowed her eyes to look at her daughter before giving her a light hearted laugh.

Lilly was suddenly acutely aware that she still was in her underwear, the worst part being that it was made with lace with very little padding. She tried to cover herself up, she certainly did not want her Mother seeing what God gave her. "Don't call me Lillian." She scowled.

Heather noticed what Lilly was trying to do. "Oh Lilly, don't be such a prude."

Before Lilly could get out some sort of retort Miley came walking out their shared closet holding two outfits. "Which do you think?"

Lilly took one look at Miley who was wearing a purple wonder bra and panties. This situation couldn't have looked any more obvious to Lilly. "I think my Mum is here."

"Hey Mrs T!" Miley dumped her clothes and walked over to embrace Heather. "How are you?" Lilly was shocked at her girlfriend's lack of modesty, then again, she thought, Miley was Hannah Montana, she wasn't exactly lacking in confidence.

"Very well thank you Miley." She said pulling back. "You got a hug for me Lilly?"

"Any chance I could put some clothes on first?" Lilly crossed her arms that were over her chest tighter.

"Oh for goodness sake Lilly, come here." Heather said grabbing her daughter and pulling her in to a bone crushing hug. "I gave you what you've got."

Miley couldn't help but laugh as Lilly tried to push her Mum away. "Mum, I need oxygen." She gasped.

"Sorry." Heather let go and took a step back, finally taking in her daughter's beauty.

Lilly felt her Mother's eyes on her. "Mum?"

"You look so grown up. You're so beautiful. You've changed a lot."

"You only saw me last month."

"I know, there's something different about you, almost a glow." Heather ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Lilly and Miley exchanged a glance. "Really?" She looked back at her Mum before taking a quick peek at Miley, Lilly quickly caught on where Miley's eyes were resting. She tried to subtly elbow her girlfriend, the motion not going unnoticed by Heather.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I only wanted to come in and say hi."

"I'll be out in fifteen minutes Mum, help yourself to anything you want. Mr. S will whip you up something fantastic if you're hungry."

"You know me Lilly, I'm always hungry."

Miley shook her head. "Like Mother like daughter." She laughed.

Heather laughed as she turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Lilly turned to her girlfriend, crossing her arms and taking a step towards Miley. "Could you have made it anymore obvious?"

Miley gave a nervous grin and stepped back as Lilly continued to walk forward. "What?" She exclaimed.

"You looked like a child drooling at a sweet shop. I'm pretty sure my Mum knew what you were staring at."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't realise." Miley couldn't help but smile as her back hit the wall, she felt Lilly's warm body come in to her personal space. The first tingles of excitement were beginning to take over Miley's body.

Lilly took another step toward Miley, placing a hand either side of her head, allowing her body in infiltrate Miley's personal space. "You know..." She leant in to Miley's lips, stopping just short before touching them. "You are hopeless." Lilly pushed herself off Miley quickly.

"Oh come on!" Miley yelled.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Miley said taking a sharp intake of breath.<p>

"No." Lilly sat down on bed and fiddled with her bracelet. "But I suppose I don't get a choice in that."

"We talked about this earlier, you can do this Lil. We can do this." Miley found Lilly's hand and linked it through her own.

"Doesn't it cross your mind what your Mamaw and Grandma may think of us?" Lilly was trying to find any way to delay this further.

"It does. They may take it well or they may hate me, we'll never know until they know." Miley looked down at their hands before looking back up to Lilly.

"I don't want my parents to hate me." Lilly felt herself being to cry, sniffing, she tried to hold back.

"They'll never hate you."

"You don't know Miley!" Lilly raised her voice.

"Okay, no I don't but have a little faith Lilly. I know I'll get through this because I've got you at the end of it."

Lilly looked up at Miley and smiled. "That is so cheesy." Miley grinned. "But I know it's true."

"So has my pep talk worked?"

"A bit."

Miley held out her hand and joined it with her girlfriends. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Lilly and Miley were last to the table and arrived with everyone looking at them. "Take your time darlin', it's not like we're hungry or anything."<p>

"Mother!" Robbie said.

"Oh hush porky." Lori let out a small snicker.

Miley and Lilly took their respective seats and before either one of them could get a word out Heather jumped in. "So what's the big news?"

"Give the girls a chance." Ken said giving his ex wife a sideways glance.

"Well they bring us all here, and I'm sure we all want to know why!" She exclaimed.

"Alright Mother." Lilly said with a low voice.

"Lillian, be nice." Miley said placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder before turning her head so her lips where next to her girlfriend's ears. "You want to do this now?" Lilly gave a curt nod. Miley stood up and looked at everyone. "I know you're all wondering what on earth this is all about but you've got to know that however y'all react it isn't going to make a difference to me."

"Or me." Lilly said standing next to Miley.

"What do you mean?" Grandma Ruby piped up. "Is this about college?"

"No it's not."

"This is so hard." Miley whispered to Lilly.

"Miles, Lilly, you can do it." Jackson said with a soft, encouraging voice.

Their eyes flicked between each other. "We're dating." They said in unison as the linked hands with one another.

Oliver felt himself choke. "W-w-what?" He stammered out.

"What do you mean you're dating?" Ken said.

"It means that they are a couple you idiot." Mamaw said dryly. "And about time too." Nearly everyone at the table tuned and stared at Miley's Grandma.

"Mamaw?" Miley looked at her in complete surprise.

"Oh girls, you are so hopeless. I've been watching you both for the last year, some of the things you do would only be done out of love."

"That's true; Ruthie and I always said your friendship was closer than others." Aunt Dolly said, chiming in.

"By the way Dolly, you owe me twenty bucks."

"You bet on us?" Miley and Lilly said simultaneously.

"Hold on, how can you notice that and not me?" Robbie said staring at his mother and Dolly.

"It's a girl thing."

"So it would seem." Heather said with a smile. "Well this is a turn up. But I did have my suspicions earlier. Miley you weren't very subtle."

"Told you." Lilly nudged her girlfriend with her elbow. "So you're okay with us?" She said sceptically.

"Lillian, date who you want to date, I don't mind. You could come home with a purple alien and I wouldn't mind as long as you're happy."

Lilly gave her Mum a soft smile. "Thank you. Dad?" She said switching her gaze. Ken just snuffled into his serviette. "Well I don't think Dad's too bothered." Lilly let out a long breath that seemed to lift the weight of her shoulders that had been pulling her down the past week.

"Maybe we should sit down." Miley said. "We look like a right pair of idiots."

"You are." Oliver muttered and all heads turned to him.

"Sorry?" Lilly wasn't quite sure if she heard that right.

"You heard." He said standing up and walking out the door.

Lilly stood up to go after him. "Leave him for a bit." Miley gripped on to Lilly's arm.

"Okay." She said quietly with a nod as the rest of the table looked at her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went fairly smoothly; there were the obvious questions from Mamaw and Grandma Ruby, "What about the Grandkids?" and other questions from everyone else. Lilly noticed her mother looking at her; she raised her eyebrows at Heather, wondering what on earth she wanted. Heather gave Lilly eye contact before flicking them towards the back of the room.<p>

"I'll be right back." Lilly said to Miley as she stood up.

Miley placed a hand on top of Lilly's. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lilly walked over to the back of the lounge and tilted her head for Heather to follow her.

"I've never been in here." Heather said gazing round at all the musical instruments and various other pieces of equipment she had no clue as to what they did. "Can Miley play all of these?"

"Some and I'm pretty sure that you didn't come in here to talk about Miley's ability to play instruments." Lilly said with a kind smile.

"True." Heather took a seat on the arm of a chair. "But what I did come in here to talk about is you and Miley."

"Please say that you are still okay with us?"

"Oh Lilly, don't say that sweetheart, of course I am, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, if you actually let me say without interrupting then we'd get there a lot faster."

"Sorry."

"I know how embarrassed you're gonna be but just hear me out." Lilly looked worried. "Okay, well remember we had that talk about sex when you and Oliver first started going out?"

"Oh God. Mum, I really hate you if you start this."

"Then you're going to hate me. I only want to say a couple of things. I'm not concerned what you did or didn't do with Oliver..."

"I didn't." Lilly mumbled quietly.

"Really?" Heather said quickly. "Sorry, you caught me off guard. I just thought that you had, you'd been with him for a while. Still, everything I said when you were dating Oliver still applies. I want you to respect your body."

"We have." Lilly said. She had no idea what made her tell her Mum what she and Miley had done, but somehow she felt it would save an awkward conversation at a later date. When Heather said nothing Lilly looked up. "Mum?"

"Sorry Lilly, wasn't quite expecting you to be so honest."

"Well?"

"Well there's not a lot to say, I'm just glad you were in a relationship, I hope it meant something to you."

Lilly tried to hide the smile that was tugging on her lips that the memory brought up. "It was really special Mum."

"I'm glad, now come here and give your Mum a hug." Heather opened her arms and embraced her daughter.

Lilly held on tightly. "I love you Mum."

"Even when I embarrass you?"

"Even then."

* * *

><p>"Ollie?" Lilly sat down next to her former boyfriend.<p>

"Just leave me alone, go back to your girlfriend." He spat out the last part of the sentence with venom.

Lilly didn't move. "Oliver, I know this is hard to swallow..."

"You have no idea!" He stood up and shouted at her. "You left me! You didn't even give me a reason, I guess now I know why. God Lilly! You could have at least told me!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Believe me Ollie I would have done, it was just so strange and new, I wasn't sure what to do!" Lilly said standing up and looking at Oliver square on.

"Oh come off it Lilly, you kept drifting away from me, I knew something was up and now I know exactly what it was." Oliver paused for thought and Lilly remained silent. "Did you cheat on me?" He said with an unnervingly calm voice. Lilly refused to give Oliver any eye contact. "I'll take that as a yes. You know Lillian, all the times I could have had a girl on tour I didn't, because of you. Now I wish I had. At least I would have got something from them!"

The next thing Oliver felt was pain exploding through his face. "Don't you ever say that Oliver!" She shouted. Lilly had never had a proper fall out with Oliver and she knew that with the punch she had delivered him, she had now. Lilly was seriously angry now. "I wanted our first time to be special! I wanted you to do something romantic for me, every time I hoped you would you would fob me off with some excuse! Do you not understand what my virginity meant to me?" Oliver pinched his nose, attempting to stem the blood and what Lilly said next nearly did. "I'm so glad I gave it to someone I can trust." And with that statement Lilly left Oliver and went to find the rest of her family.

* * *

><p>Lilly walked in the side door with a face like thunder. "How'd it go?" Miley placed a soft hand on a tense shoulder.<p>

"Not good."

"Oh God Lilly, what did you do?"

"I hit him."

"Lilly!"

"I'll go find him." Jackson said as he slipped out the door.

"What did you do that for?" Miley hissed, she was trying to avoiding bringing anymore attention to them.

"He just said some stuff, I just snapped." Lilly looked at the floor.

"Lils? What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I do." She reached for Lilly's hand and tugged her up the stairs. "What did he say? I know you Lilly; you wouldn't ever hit someone unless they cut you deep."

"He got mad; he wanted to know if I cheated on him."

"Did you tell him?"

"I didn't but I think he guessed from me not saying anything." Miley remained silent, her eyes searching Lilly's face for an answer. "He said I was drifting from him. I mean, I know I was, my thoughts were all about you."

"You wouldn't hit him for that Lil, be honest tell me."

"He said that he'd been faithful to me, he said he could have had any girl on tour but he didn't because of me. Oliver told me he wished he had because then he would have got some action."

Miley didn't know how to react with Lilly's revelation. "He said what?"

"He didn't say much else; that was when I hit him."

"If that hadn't have come from you then I would never believe that Oliver would have said it."

"I feel awful for hitting him, but he knew what it meant to me."

"He deserved it Lilly, he should never had said that, whether he wanted to or not."

"He would always try it with me Miley, I wanted to give in but Ollie just didn't get how much it meant to me."

"Lil, you did the right thing."

Lilly looked up at her girlfriend. "Can I have a hug now?"

"Come here." Miley said wrapping her arms tightly around her lover. "You feel that bad?"

Lilly nodded as she tightened her arms around Miley. "I wanna say sorry but I may hit him again."

"Leave him with Jackson for a bit, let them have a talk. Just let him cool off for the night and we'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"Well..." Miley said drawing back from the hug. "That will be a bit difficult if he doesn't have these." She held the car keys up in front of Lilly's face. "Let's go back downstairs with everyone else; we'll deal with Oliver later."

* * *

><p>Jackson had found Oliver sitting by the poolside still attempting to stop his nose from bleeding.<p>

"Hey Oliver." He said sitting down and offering his friend a towel. "Try this, it should help."

"Hey man. Thanks." He said taking the towel and pressing it to his face. "Ouch." He moaned. "Lilly can really pack a punch." He scoffed to himself.

"Haven't been unlucky enough yet to be hit."

"I really fucked up Jackson." He sighed.

"What did you do?"

"You don't already know? I would have thought Lilly would have told you." He mused to himself.

"She said she hit you. That's all." Jackson shrugged and looked at Oliver.

"I was so out of order to her; I have basically called her frigid. Man, what have I done?"

"So you and Lilly never..." Jackson furrowed his brow. He always assumed that after a year and a bit together that they would have, hell, Miley and Lilly had only been dating a couple of months and they screwed like bunnies.

Oliver shook his head. "I really wanted to, I loved her so much but every time I'd suggest it she'd back out."

"Where did I go wrong? I mean what did Miley do to make it special?"

"Whoa dude, you're over stepping the mark just a bit don't you think?" Jackson didn't know exactly what Oliver was trying to achieve by asking all these questions. "And I certainly don't want to know any of the answers to the questions you've just posed."

"Okay, how about some guy to guy advice?" Jackson gave a nod. "What would you do?"

"What would I do?" Jackson mulled this question over carefully before answering. "I would take her out, make her feel special, talked to her about it."

"Talk?" Oliver looked puzzled.

"Yeah you know, communicating with words? You did talk right?" Jackson pressed the issue here, if not for Lilly's sake for the next girl Oliver met.

"No not really. I just thought get on with it and see what happens."

"You're an idiot." Jackson whacked Oliver round the back of his head.

"Jackson! What on earth was that for?" Oliver rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not like a film dude. Sex doesn't just magically happen. You shouldn't have pressed the fact you wanted it so badly."

Oliver didn't answer for a while. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit Oliver. Dude, you're one of my mates but sometimes you seriously need to think with your head instead of your pants."

He went quite for a moment or two. "I feel bad for Lilly, I mean she seems happy." Oliver shrugged.

"They are." Jackson said standing up. "Don't go fucking it up for them." Jackson lowered his voice. "And if you do, you'll regret it."

Oliver continued to sit by the pool. He wasn't sure how to approach his ex girlfriend and her current girlfriend. "What do I do?" He muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the shorter chapter, but I think it rounds off the end of the beginning nicely, I don't like to bore people too long, there's nothing like monotonous text that makes you want to fall asleep!

merc with a story- I get what you mean about Lilly's Dad, and for now I'm leaving it as it is, but just to clarify he accepts it. I will touch on it later in the story though. Thank you for your review - it means a lot.

petpet12 - I actually hadn't thought about writing a flashback about when they first started dating. I don't think it would fit in the stroy but I may well write it in a one shot form. I actually have some of the one shot written of when they first slept together, (smut really) so I will post that when I finish it. Thanks for the idea though, I will deffo give it a go.

I'm surprised that I'm still getting alerts! So thank you to all those reading and especially to everyone that has reviewed.

Within Temptation – Iron

You can't live without the fire  
>It's the heat that makes you strong<br>Cause you're born to live and fight it all the way  
>You can hide what lies inside you<br>It's the only thing you know  
>You're embracing that, never walk away<br>Don't walk away.

The Stewart and Truscott family were sat in the lounge, celebrating and talking loudly about the evening's revelations. Robbie scoped the room, everyone seemed preoccupied and he now felt it was the perfect time to slink out without being noticed. Standing up, he caught a look from Lori who gave him a curt nod before turning back to Ken.

Robbie padded round to the back of the house, trying to locate Oliver in the darkness.

"Oliver?" He called out softly.

"Over here." An equally soft voice replied.

Robbie looked over and saw Oliver sitting on one of chairs left out by the pool, drawing one close he sat down next to the boy. "How's your nose?"

"It's stopped bleeding." Oliver gave a shrug. If he was honest, it hurt like hell and he would be going to see a doctor as soon as he could tomorrow.

"Well it looks like you're getting a couple of black eyes and they look like good ones." Robbie gave Oliver a smile. He had never really had a heart to heart with boy, hell; they'd never really had a conversation.

Oliver cleared his throat tentatively. "So..." He coughed. "Are Miley and Lilly okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Robbie placed an open hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Listen Oliver, I came out here to tell you that you're staying the night, you can't leave after what happened between you and Lilly."

"She told you?" Oliver paled; the prospect of a bollocking from Mr. S would make him run for the hills.

Robbie shook his head. "Not all of it. Lilly just said she hit you. I don't want to know what you two argued about, that's just between you and Lilly. But I do know how long you two have been friends for and I don't want to see you lose it. Friendship's like you three's don't come along every day."

"I know." Oliver hung his head. "I know this doesn't mean much Mr. S but I regret everything I said to Lilly this evening."

"Well, whatever it was, just talk to her." Robbie gave Oliver a final clap on the back before getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>Oliver checked his watch, 1.13am. He'd been sitting out here for hours, and besides Jackson and Mr Stewart, he hadn't seen or spoken to anyone else. Sighing, he moved himself from the chair and walked round to the back of the house. It was dark and silent, except for the light and a muffled sound coming from the barn where he knew Miley and Lilly slept. He approached the window slowly, keeping as quiet as he could.<p>

"I think it went okay." Miley said sitting on her chair while Lilly wandered around the room, she could never keep still if she had something on her mind.

"Well, apart from Oliver." She looked at Miley for a second before continuing to do whatever she was doing.

"Lil, we knew that not everyone was gonna accept this. And let's face it, Oliver was on the list of not. You dated him Lilly."

"I know." She flashed her eyes at Miley.

"I'm sure he'll come through eventually."

"I'm just wondering how long." She stood still and looked at her girlfriend. "He is my best friend Miley, I've known him since was three. I know he's not here much anymore but..." She trailed off and gave Miley a shrug.

"It's okay Lil, you are allowed to be upset, cry even."

"You know I don't do crying."

"Oh yeah, you get stroppy, moody and then explode, my mistake." Miley said with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny Miss Montana. At least I don't try and fix things with a plan that would only work in a comic." Lilly wandered over to Miley.

Oliver listened to the banter between his two best friends and realised what he had been missing. He loved hanging out with Miley and Lilly, their sarcastic and dry humour towards each other always had him in stitches. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he watched his ex girlfriend place a leg either side of Miley and sit on her lap. "Jesus." He whispered to himself. Oliver knew that he should stop watching but his legs refused to cooperate with his brain, let alone what another part of his anatomy was up to.

Miley gazed up at Lilly, placing her hands on Lilly's waist. "What are you doing?"

"Let's just see what happens." Lilly bent down and kissed Miley's neck.

"I like that." She said softly.

"I know." Lilly said pulling back and smiling before leaning back in and kissing Miley gently.

Oliver knew he didn't move now he wouldn't. Despite wanting to stay and watch, common sense told him he would either get caught or let it slip what he would see. He slipped in through the back door and tiptoed up to the room he had been given. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed underneath the sheets, enjoying the crisp feeling as he moved around. No matter what Oliver did, he just couldn't get the image of his two best friends out of his head. He groaned at his ache. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>A soft knock at Miley and Lilly's barn door stirred them from their deep sleep.<p>

"Time?" Lilly mumbled to herself as she scrambled around for her phone. "Miley?" She whispered.

"I don't know, go back to sleep." She tucked the covers around her chest.

"Lilly?" Oliver said as he opened the door cautiously, popping his head around before stepping in.

"What the..?" Lilly closed her eyes at the light before her brain switched on to who was in their room. "Oliver?" She sat bolt upright, wrapping the sheets around her naked torso.

"Yeah," He paused, not really knowing what to do. "Can we talk?"

Lilly looked at him, she was tired and didn't fancy another argument. "Not right now."

"Please." He said quietly.

Lilly knew that she would feel bad later if she didn't listen to what Oliver had to say. "Wait outside." Lilly watched the door close before practically falling out of bed, Miley stirred once more. "I'm just going outside." She whispered softly. A small snore came from her girlfriend. Lilly pulled on her oversized shirt and impossibly small shorts before walking out.

"Hey." Oliver said pushing himself off the side of the barn.

Lilly squinted; the morning sun was still a little too bright for her. "Hello." She said somewhat coldly before walking towards the barn where the horses where kept.

"Lilly?" Oliver questioned.

"Walk." She commanded. "I don't want to get in to another argument with you but if we do I'm not waking up the entire house."

"I'm not here to have a go at you." He said running to keep up.

"Really? Makes a change." Lilly opened the barn door and heard the familiar whinny of Blue Jeans who was now looking at her. "Hey boy." She said softly, giving the horse a stroke and kiss as she went past. "Do you all want your breakfast?" She headed towards the feed room.

"Lilly?" Oliver tried again. "Please, talk to me."

"What's the time Oliver?" She said pulling out various feed bowls.

He looked at his phone. "Just gone ten past six."

"No wonder why it feels early." She said dryly as she began putting different types of feed in bowls.

"Lilly will you please just stop and look at me, I really need to talk to you." Lilly breathed out, put her scoop down and faced Oliver. She was secretly pleased at the suitable black eye she had given him. She tried to hide the grin that was pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Last night..." Oliver ruffled his hair. "Last night I was a complete cunt." Lilly looked shocked at the use of the word. It was probably her most hated phrase but at the moment it seemed to fit perfectly. Oliver stopped, he half expected for Lilly to interrupt him, tell him he was wrong, well, the looked that passed Lilly's face clearly told him that she agreed. Lilly raised an eyebrow. "I can't take back anything that I said, but you have to believe me when I say that I am so sorry." He looked at his ex straight in his eyes. "I should have never said any of that to you. I was so out of line."

"You were." Lilly said harshly. "I get that Miley and I is hard to accept, that's fine. But that quip about you not getting anything was what pissed me off."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Lilly I can't tell you how badly I feel." She crossed her arms. "Please Lilly, I want you and me to be okay, you're my best friend. And just to say the whole you and Miley dating..." He looked around. "I mean it is odd. I'll be honest and tell you that it feels really weird for me to see you two together."

Lilly's facial expression softened slightly. "Will you ever be okay?"

"Give me time. I'll do my best Lilly. Does this mean you forgive me?" He put on his best charm smile.

"No." She said flatly. Oliver felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. "Not completely, but I'll get there. All I ask Oliver that you try."

He nodded. "I will Lilly, I really will." He wanted to say I love you, but he didn't feel it was quite the right time, instead he hugged Lilly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lilly said stiffly, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable with Oliver's hug. "Two other things though," She didn't wait for his response. "You apologise to Miley and the next girlfriend you get, talk to her."

Oliver smiled. "I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! As always, thank you to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!

Black Stone Cherry – Die For You

I know tonight I will wrap myself around you  
>In the moonlight<br>I can feel your breath  
>It makes me feel alive<br>Alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive

"Lillian!" Miley raised her voice. "Please remove your hand! It is not helping." Lilly smirked as she watched Miley's hand writing wobble as she ran her hand along the nape of Miley's neck before following the trail with her tongue. "Lilly!" Miley half groaned half moaned. "Please!" She begged. "Ten more minutes! I have to get this done or old Kunkle will kill me!"

"But you look so hot just sat there in your bra and shorts." Lilly ran her hands down to the clasp of Miley's bra.

"Don't you dare!" Miley said before she heard a small click. "Lilly!" She warned.

"Mmm... so hot." She mumbled against Miley's skin before lightly biting down.

Miley did her best to suppress a moan and squeezing her legs together, shuffling uncomfortably. "Lils, please don't." She heard another click of her bra. She so badly wanted to give in but the paper was due in tomorrow and she still had over half of it to do. Hearing the last click of the hooks she allowed the offending garment to be moved off her body. Miley felt her lovers hands move round to pinch her nipples which immediately hardened under the touch.

Lilly knew she had almost broken Miley and allowed her lips to move to Miley's ears. "Half an hour or so." She whispered. "I'll make sure it's worth your while."

That was enough for Miley to give in, she turned and kissed Lilly, using her weight to fully recline her girlfriend. Breaking the kiss for a second she breathed. "If I fail, I'm telling Kunkle it was your fault." Lilly gave a small smile before Miley pushed her lips back on to her girlfriend's.

* * *

><p>Miley woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at the time. 7.13am. "Fuck!" She shouted as she sat bolt upright and looked at the mess around her. "Lilly get up." Miley said as she shook her sleeping girlfriend.<p>

"No." Lilly said shaking the hand off her shoulder and pulling the covers around her.

"It's quarter past seven, get up." Another moan came from Lilly as she wrapped the duvet around herself tighter. "Right then." Miley stood up and walked round Lilly's side of the bed, grasped the covers and pulled.

Lilly hit the floor with a resounding thump. "Shit. What did you do that for?"

"Get up! We're late."

"Jesus it's only quarter past seven, plenty of time for your essay."

"A.M!" Miley yelled. "We slept through the night! Now get up."

"Shit." Lilly scrambled up, chucked on a robe and grabbed a towel. "I call shower first!"

"No you don't!" Miley shouted as she attempted to wrap a towel around her naked form before giving chase. "Come back here Lillian!" She yelled as she ran through the kitchen.

Robbie Ray stood in the middle of the kitchen and watched Lilly zoom through before hearing his daughter hollering and running half naked through the kitchen. He turned to look at Lori who was sat at the kitchen counter munching on a piece of toast. "I don't wanna know."

"Wise choice." She said smiling before taking another bite.

Lilly had made it to a shower, chucked her robe off and climbed in. She smiled as she heard Miley come running in to the bathroom. "Unlucky Miles." She called out as she shampooed her hair.

"Oh no." Lilly heard the shower curtain rip back. "Move over."

"Normally this would be a turn on but right now you're so scary."

Miley smiled as she grasped the shampoo. "You done rinsing?"

"Yeah." Lilly swapped places with her girlfriend and watched as Miley lathered herself up. Her eyes wandered up to Miley's chest. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Miley said, her eyes screwed shut from the shampoo. Lilly didn't answer; she just continued to stare at the marks across Miley's chest. "Lilly?" She said rushing to get the last of the shampoo out of her hair.

"I think you need to see for yourself." She said slowly rubbing conditioner in to ends of her hair.

Miley opened her eyes to look where Lilly's eyes were fixated. "Fuck me!" She yelled at the top of the voice. "Lilly! What have you done?"

"Sorry Miles, I didn't think it would have left a mark."

"A mark?" She said lifting her breast. "There are three and they are purple!" She said giving one a poke gingerly.

"Well at least only I can see them." Lilly shrugged.

"Oh great." Miley looked at Lilly. "What a positive!"

"Shift over Miles. By the way, did you finish that essay?"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Miley was sat in class listening to Kunkle drone on about, well she had no idea. She was more concerned about the slaughtering she was going to get at the end of class. Miley looked up to spot Lilly waving as she waited on their usual bench, she smiled. She loved days when Lilly had a free; she would always sit outside so she could annoy Miley. Miley just found it sweet; that was until she needed to know what the class was actually about. Looking up at the clock she swore than the hand hadn't moved, a lifetime must have gone by, in fact it was only ten minutes. Only two minutes left, Miley thought to herself as she doodled on her pad. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Kunkle announced the dreaded sentence that Miley had been waiting for since she walked in.<p>

"Ok, I'm going to be kind and let you go a minute early, but just this once!" Her shrill voice went through Miley like a knife. "Essays on my desk when you leave." Miley packed up as quickly as possible and made sure she was in the mist of the crowd as they all filed out the classroom. She thought she had made it as she reached the door. "Stewart."

Miley closed her eyes and winced. "Shit." She uttered under her breath. Turning round she gave Kunkle a bright beam. "Yes."

"Essay?" Miley didn't say anything, her eyes darted to the last pupil exiting the classroom, she was well and truly fucked. "Stewart?"

"Err, yeah, the essay, about that..." Miley pushed her hair back. "You see I was..."

"I can see what you were doing."

"What?" Miley said in shock, there was no way she could know what she had got up to last night.

Kunkle pointed. "There, on your neck."

"Not another." Miley moaned before she realised what she had said. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Well Miss Stewart, it seems pretty clear where your priorities lie." She crossed her arms. "How about we rethink them in detention? Here, after school. I also expect that essay to be on my desk by the end of the day."

"Ok." Miley dropped her head and walked out the classroom where Lilly was waiting.

"Hey Miles, how'd it go?"

"Well, I now have detention, the essay must be finished by the end of the day and she saw yet another hickey on my neck, so thanks a fuckin' bunch Lil."

"Shh, keep your voice down. I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Lilly placed her arm around Miley's waist and gave a squeeze. "I'll help you with the essay. C'mon I'll buy you lunch and then we can get on with it."

Karen Kunkle happened to have overheard the conversation outside her door. When she heard Miley swear she almost went out and gave her another detention, but that statement made her stop. Was Miley Stewart admitting that Lilly Truscott had been in bed with her?

* * *

><p>Lilly was sat in the library with Miley who was about to pull her hair out in frustration. "Uniforms influence people's decisions. Discuss." She read aloud.<p>

"I've got 300 words."

"300 words? Is that it? You need at least 750. C'mon what have you written so far?" Miley looked blank. "You don't even know that do you?"

Miley opened and closed her mouth. "No."

"Ok, have you got Bickman?" Miley looked blank. "Zimbardo?" Miley continued to look at Lilly. "Milgram?"

"What? Who? How do you know all of this?"

"Do you ever pay attention?"

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Yes, but this just makes no sense! Anyway, how do you know, you pay even less attention in class than me."

Lilly gave Miley a smile. "You couldn't possibly know that. I happen to very clever." Miley raised her eyebrows to question Lilly. "And I'm a class ahead." She gave a shrug. "C'mon Miles, this is so easy, it's such a short essay."

"How? I don't know where to begin!" Miley threw her pen in a strop, Lilly bent down and picked it up, Miley's eyes following her as she did so.

"Eyes." Lilly said to her, pointing with her index and middle finger. "Listen, argue both sides, say two studies for each then draw a conclusion. Got it?"

Miley looked down at her couple of paragraphs on the subject matter in hand. "I think my 300 words is complete crap then."

"Just do as I say. I've gotta do my maths, I'm running behind."

"I wonder why." Miley said as she picked up her pen and began to write.

* * *

><p>Miley wandered in to the kitchen in search of food, her stomach had been rumbling for the past half an hour and Lilly had finally had enough of it.<p>

"Hey Dad, Lori." Miley said as she picked up an apple and bit in to it.

"Hey Miley." Lori smiled before turning back to the television.

"Oh you're not watching the Beverly Hillbillies again."

"It's an educational show!" Robbie argued looking at his daughter who was now expressively rolling her eyes. "Bud you're gonna have to sort out dinner tonight, Lori and I are going out."

"Ok. Can you leave me some money please?" Miley smiled. "I haven't got any."

"Don't plead poverty Miley, you've just paid an absurd amount for your hair, you can pay for your own dinner."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Brat." Robbie smiled at her before ducking as she lobbed the dish cloth at him before walking back in to the barn.

"Guess what Lil?"

"I'm gonna fail math? I mean who needs algebra anyway?" She said waving the textbook. "Its complete crap that some idiot made up because he thought numbers go so well with letters."

"So going well then?" Miley said taking another bite. "I thought you had done that earlier in the library?"

"Brilliantly and no, I checked my answers and most of them were wrong." She said looking at her girlfriend who was smiling brightly. "What's got you so happy?"

"Dad and Lori are off out, we get the house." She raised her eyebrows.

"To ourselves?" Lilly raised her eyebrows in return to Miley.

"Oh yeah." Miley sat down next to Lilly and looked over her work. "Wow that is shit. By the way dinner is take out, decide what you want."

"I would love to say something suggestive about skipping dinner, but we both know I don't run on an empty stomach."

Miley bit in to her apple once more and kissed Lilly on the temple before getting up laughing.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you done yet?" Miley said watching Lilly stuff another slice of pizza in her mouth.<p>

"No." She said chewing.

"Lilly! Close your mouth. Sometimes I wonder why I'm attracted to you."

Lilly swallowed. "Because I am a Goddess in bed."

Miley rolled her eyes. "And modest. Listen, while you eat your own weight in pizza, I'm gonna go and get changed." She said standing up and dumping the pizza box in the bin.

"Changed? Changed in to what?" Lilly called out as Miley disappeared.

Lilly looked down at the pizza, she had eaten nearly one and a half. "Fuck me." She finished off her last slice. She was gonna have do some serious exercise to burn that off. Lilly sniggered to herself at this thought, she knew where that exercise was going to come from tonight. Leaning back against the chair she rubbed her stomach, she felt ready to burst. Lilly stood up and walked over to the barn, she was curious to see what Miley was changing in to. "Miles?" She called out.

"Hannah closet." Lilly wandered in to the closet to see Miley wrapped in her robe and holding out her favourite bikini of Lilly's. "Put this on, we're going for a soak."

"Miles, that bikini is a little small."

A naughty grin came from Miley. "Why do you think I like it?" Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley before she began stripping off. "I'm gonna get the tub started." Miley said as walked out of the barn.

Lilly made short work of disposing of her clothes and pulled up her bikini bottoms. She picked up the top half and looked at it. "That is impossibly small." Lilly said to herself as the placed it over her chest before doing up the back. Looking down Lilly realised that she wasn't even in the bikini. "Jesus Christ." She said as she adjusted the bikini along the string. Satisfied that enough of her was covered Lilly pulled on her robe and headed out to the hot tub where she found Miley already in it. "Couldn't wait for me?"

"Don't play that one. Get in, it's really hot."

"Don't laugh." Lilly said as she undid her robe, revealing herself and the small bikini.

Miley couldn't help but try and suppress the smile that was slowly forming on her face. "It's fine." Much to Miley's delight she saw that Lilly's chest was barely covered.

"Try and look a little less happy." Lilly said dryly.

"Get in." Miley watched Lilly climb in and sit next to her.

"Are you just gonna stare or are we gonna have an actual conversation?" Lilly asked attempting to look Miley in the eyes but found them glued to her chest. "Miles, my face is here."

"Sorry." She laughed. "But that looks so good on you."

"I could say the same for you."

"But my chest is nowhere near the size of yours."

"I dunno, there's a good handful, anything more is a waste."

Miley chuckled at the statement. "Never heard that one before."

"Yours are still slightly bruised." Lilly noted, looking at the fading marks from the weekend. "Sorry, didn't think I was going at you that hard."

"You so should have sat my detention."

"No thanks. An hour with Kunkle on my own, I'd rather eat my big toe."

"I'll hold you to that." Miley and Lilly both laughed. It was nice sat together under the stars laughing about nothing in particular.

"Are you working this weekend?" Miley asked.

"Uh, yeah." Lilly moaned. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come to the studio with me, they want the chuck a few ideas around for my next album."

"You've only just released one."

"Four months ago, as Hannah." Miley reminded. "I wanna do one as me."

"Sorry, bratty children call my name."

"You love them really."

"No, I don't, I hate them."

Miley remained silent for a moment or two. "Do you really hate them?"

"Well not hate, but I dislike children; I can't find the appeal in why anybody would want them."

"Really? So you don't want any?"

"I dunno, never really thought about it." Lilly said sinking lower in to the hot tub. "You're not feeling broody are you Miles?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I just happened to like kids."

"I can't say that I couldn't help you in that department, I haven't exactly got all the appendages." Lilly laughed.

"I'm glad." Miley said, laughing along with Lilly. "The two on the front are certainly enough."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to mention my chest again."

Miley floated in to the middle and knelt down. "I love that bikini." She tried to defend her constant staring.

"Sure you do, but I think you love what's underneath it more." Miley made her way over to Lilly and placed a hand on the top of either thigh and began to squeeze very gently. "Miles, be very careful." Lilly warned as her head lolled backwards. The sensation of Miley and the slickness of the water made Lilly tingle. "That's nice." She mumbled. "Keep going." Lilly's desires were slowly over coming any form of logical thinking. Miley leant over and placed a kiss on Lilly's lips. "Keep going." Lilly said as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She raised her hand and wrapped it around Miley's neck pulling her back to her lips. Miley was met with a soft and tender kiss, something that when Lilly got aroused, never happened. She happily obliged and squeezed Lilly's legs harder, slipping her tongue in, she felt Lilly shift herself closer. A pair of hands was placed on her waist as Miley moved hers upwards to what she had been staring at the entire night. Lilly let out a loud moan as Miley grazed the front of her chest, her nipples hardening at the contact. Lilly pull her lips away and looked at Miley. "You wanna do this in here?"

Miley looked at Lilly's swollen lips and hardened nipples. "I would, but I think it may be hard to breathe doing what I want to do to you."She said breathlessly before running her tongue up Lilly's neck, stopping just short of her ears. "Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Thank you to the reviewers! The Unsung Dude4 – sex scene, hmm... it may pop up later, I honestly have to be in the mood to write them or it turns in to a load of codswallop! (Sorry, my English expressions come out occasionally!) There is a point much later in the story that will probably have one.

This is sort of 2 chapters in to one, I've done my best to link them but I'm not happy. I felt it was important to bring in Miley and Lilly's friends in at some point so that was what the latter half is about.

Anyho, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing, I love reading them =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hannah Montana characters, references or songs/bands/artists used I this story. No profit is made, this is purely for fun.

Staind – It's Been A While

And everything I can't remember  
>As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me<br>I cannot blame this on my father  
>He did the best he could for me<p>

A night of passion had taken its toll on Miley and Lilly as they happily slept, that was until Robbie came in to their room. "Get up!" He said loudly. "We've got problems!"

Miley cracked open one eye and stared at her father who was breathing heavily. "What's the time?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Half six. Get up."

"Half six? Go away; we don't need to be up for another half an hour." She closed her eye again and tried to doze.

Robbie knew that he was gonna have trouble getting the two up and walked out to retrieve a bucket of water he had left by the door. He picked it up and walked over to the two girls. "Up!" He yelled as he poured the water on them.

"Fuck me!" Lilly screamed as the cold water hit her before falling out of bed.

"Dad, what the hell?" Miley wrapped the covers around her she sat up; she had had this done to her before. Miley looked at her girlfriend. It was a good job that Lilly was the other side of the bed or Robbie would have seen a lot more of Lilly than he'd bargained for. "It's not seven. Get out!" She yelled.

"No, get your butts in the kitchen, we've got problems, you too Lilly." Robbie walked out.

"What the actual fuck?" Lilly said pulling herself off the floor and reaching for some clothes. "Here Miles." She held out a pair of shorts and oversized shirt. "Can't see what's so important." Lilly was not happy. She hated being woken by anyone; a bucket of water was the absolute limit. "I'm gonna kill your Dad."

Miley and Lilly appeared in the kitchen two minutes later to find a stack of papers, a laptop and a seething Robbie Ray. "What are these?" Miley asked.

"Have a look for yourself." He said chucking them a paper.

Miley picked it up and read the title. "Horny Hannah." She read aloud. "No way." Her eyes flicked to the pictures. They depicted last night's hot tub session in various stages.

Lilly looked horrified at the pictures of her and Miley spread across the papers, she turned she her attention to the laptop. "What's on here?"

"A video." Robbie said. "Play it by all means."

Lilly hit the play button and saw last night's events right before her eyes. "Who the hell videoed this?" Miley leant over Lilly's shoulder and watched herself make out with her girlfriend. "Thank God they didn't see the rest of the night." Lilly said forgetting that Robbie was in the room, he cleared his throat. "Shit, sorry." She went a deep shade of crimson, hitting the pause button. "I don't wanna see anymore."

"Seems like you two had a good night, but the media has had an even better morning. You are everywhere." He switched on the television.

"Miley Stewart seems to be enjoying her new found freedom since coming as Hannah Montana, it appears she has another secret now – she's gay! This video was taken at her home in Malibu where she appears to be rather in to the girl next to her. Report states that the girl lives with her and has been friends for a number of years."

Robbie flicked it off. "Here's another paper. It seems they've taken a different approach to your news." He said chucking it at Miley; her eyes flicked across the headline. "A Role Model?" Miley read out. "What the f..." Miley let the last part of her sentence trail after a stern look from Robbie.

"Keep reading." Robbie said.

"They're saying I'm no longer good for young kids?" Miley refused to look at it any longer and threw it across the room. "This is a fucking joke!"

"Miley!"

"Well it is Dad I get the point. I'm all over the news." Miley sat down.

"What are you going to do?" Robbie said kindly to her. He knew that she was angry, the swearing was just her reaction.

Lilly walked over to her girlfriend and sat next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezing. "I'm so sorry Miles."

"Why, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything." Miley rested her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. "Dad how on earth did they get any of this, I thought the gates were locked."

"They are. Someone must have got in, climbed a tree, telephoto lens, anything Miles. Did you two actually think that no one could get in?" Robbie gathered by the sheepish looks on their faces they hadn't. "You're gonna have to do some damage control."

"I know." Miley sighed. "Does this mean we don't have to go to school?" Miley looked at her Dad with hope.

"I'm not going to make you go..."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Miley said.

"But you will have to go back at some point. I'll let you decide when you want to go back."

"Thanks Dad." Miley gave her Father a weak smile.

Robbie watched his daughter for a moment before turning to Lilly. "You ok?"

Lilly looked up and sighed. "Not really but there's nothing that's gonna help. I've watched Miley in the spotlight for long enough now, I know we can only tell the truth and try and make people understand our situation." Lilly pulled Miley in to a hug. Miley grasped Lilly's waist tightly and buried her head in her lover's side. Right now Miley wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide until all this mess had gone away.

Robbie regarded Lilly's statement for a moment. "Lilly, from a young woman that is an incredibly mature statement."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

Miley pulled herself away from Lilly and looked in to the matching blue orbs. "Good. It means you're thinking exactly like Dad. He's gonna do that."

Lilly nodded. She didn't know what to say, she assumed that she was stating the obvious. Feeling slightly awkward Lilly looked at Robbie. "I'm gonna go and take a shower, you coming?" She said looking back at her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Miley grasped Lilly's hand and they slowly made their way up the stairs. Lilly turned the corner and headed in to their bathroom before feeling Miley's hand pulling away from her own. She looked down the hallway and saw Miley disappear in to her old Tennessee bedroom. "Miles?" Lilly called out; when no reply came she headed down the hall. "Miles?" She said as she leant on the doorframe, noticing that Miley had an old photo frame in her hands Miley looked up to see her girlfriend staring at her with concern, tears filled her eyes. "Oh Miley." Lilly went over and knelt down in front of Miley.

"I know, I'm being stupid, we always knew that this could happen. I just didn't want it to happen like this." She wiped the tears away from her face, Lilly noticed that the photo that Miley held was of her Mother but chose not to say anything.

"You're not stupid. Miley listen to me, it will be okay."

"You don't know that."

Lilly sighed. "Okay, so I don't know. But I know you. You're the strongest person I know and together we'll get through this." She waited for an answer. "Miley?"

"Yeah, we will." She placed a soft hand against Lilly's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

><p>"Still not feeling school?" Lilly said brushing Miley's hair out of her face as she propped herself up on one elbow.<p>

"I'd rather get my interview out the way first so every knows what's going on."

"Okay." Lilly gave a nod. "I've got my work so it doesn't really matter."

"We're still gonna be stared at, whispered, gossiped about." Miley moved her eyes from the ceiling to Lilly. "Still wanna be with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lilly placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips. "I'll still be with you when we're shuffling around in an old folk's home in our incontinent pants."

Miley laughed. "Lovely image." As she conjured up the mental picture Lilly's phone beeped, leaning over she picked it up and handed it to Lilly who read the text with a bemused expression. "What? Who is it?"

Lilly turned her phone round so Miley could see.

_From : Joannie_

_**LILLY! YOU AND MILEY! DETAILS! =)**_

"Well at least she's straight to the point." Miley said with a chuckle. "What are you texting her back?" She said, handing the phone back.

"She could come over?" Lilly gave a shrug. "It's been four days; some human contact might be good."

"You've had plenty of human contact."

"Very funny." Lilly said dryly. "She might as well come and ask what you know she'll ask anyway."

"True." Miley thought for a second. "Trouble is the paparazzi will be like a swarm of wasps when she comes up to the gate."

"Oh shit. Tell her to ignore them and give us a ring when she gets here, we'll have to buzz her in."

"Alright." Lilly tapped away on her buttons. "That's sent." Lilly's free hand wandered over to Miley's body, lightly skimming her skin.

"What cha doing?"

"Don't know." Lilly rolled Miley on to her back and allowed her small hips to settle in between her girlfriend's legs. "Shall we just find out?" She kissed Miley, still allowing her hands to roam.

A sharp knock on the door made both girls freeze. "You two, get up, as you're not a school you can do the horses, get your butts in gear!" Robbie yelled through the door, experience had taught him it was easier and far less embarrassing this way.

"But Dad..." Miley began to moan before Lilly put her hand over Miley's mouth. She pulled it away and looked at Lilly. "I'm famous and I still get to shovel horse shit. Woohoo."

* * *

><p>Joannie had been at school for the morning and she couldn't believe the amount of gossip she was hearing about her two friends, there were the expected comments of "They're so hot," and "Do you'll reckon they'll make out in front of us?" and some really nasty ones that Joannie couldn't even begin to believe. Sitting in her last class of the day she wondered what on earth she would actually say to Miley and Lilly, there were the obvious questions that she really wanted to ask but even she felt that she couldn't just dive in and ask them. Twiddling her pen round she rolled her eyes and Kunkle droned on about the importance of low and high ecological validity.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Palumbo, am I boring you?" Karen Kunkle's eyes bored in to Joannie's head.

"Sorry, was thinking that's all."

"Yes, I can see that, but it clearly isn't about the class is it?"

Any other teacher Joannie would have rolled her eyes again, but old Kunkle would have caught it and probably given her a double detention. The women had eyes that were made for finding trouble. "Sorry Miss." She stopped twirling her pen and wrote down the crap on the board, at least then she wouldn't have a blank page if Kunkle came round looking. Midway through writing Joannie felt a small ball of paper hit her head, looking around with a scowl she tried to fathom who had thrown it. She saw Rachel sitting in the far left corner giving her a subtle wave, nodding she opened it up and placed it in her book.

'_What's up with you? You're even more angsty to get out than usual_.'

Joannie write back in her messy script. '_Going to see Miley and Lilly after this; wanna be out here ASAP!_'

"Oh do you now?" Miss Kunkle read the note over Joannie's shoulder while everyone else in the class turned their head to stare.

"Oh fuck." Joannie said out loud, half the class gave a snigger while the other half's jaws hit the floor, they were in for a treat.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Oh fuck." She offered flatly, Joannie really couldn't be bothered to care at this point in time.

"That was a rhetorical question Miss Palumbo and for that you have got after school detention, you can also take Miss Stewart's and Miss Truscott's work with you."

"Great, thanks Miss for announcing that to the whole class." She gave her a sarcastic thumbs up.

"That's another afternoons detention, would you care for another?" Joannie sighed and picked up her pen once more. "I didn't think so. You've got ten minutes left, I expect that page filled."

Packing up a lesson had never felt so good for Joannie, she desperately wanted to see her friends and get the low down. "Miss Palumbo?"

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath. "Yes?" She shoved her last book in her bag with a considerable amount of force before turning round.

"Miss Stewart and Miss Truscott's work."

"Right, thanks." She said taking the pile of notes and putting them in her bag before sliding it on to her shoulder. Joannie noticed Miss Knuckle hovering. "Something else?"

Karen felt awkward for a moment, she never showed any affection for students, but genuinely felt sorry for the two girls, whatever the case maybe. "When you see Miley and Lilly, tell them if they need more time just email me for the work."

Joannie raised her eyebrows. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Yo Lilly, open up these gates, I'm coming up your drive!" Joannie said with her phone in one hand and gripping the steering wheel with the other. "Dude, you would not believe the amount of people out here." Joannie honked her horn. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled at them through the window. "Hey Lilly, how much will you pay me to run this idiots over?" Joannie heard chuckling from the other end of line. "Yeah, yeah, open the gates." Joannie pulled up and stopped as the gates opened. She was nearly blinded by flashes as the paparazzi got close up to the windows. "Fuck off." She said before putting her foot on the gas and speeding off.<p>

Joannie saw Miley and Lilly standing outside the front of the house, waiting with smiles on their faces. "What?" She said stepping out of the car and slamming the door.

"Nothing, but you on the phone is the best laugh we've had in ages."

Joannie smiled. "I can run them over on the way back if you like?" She offered.

"We'll think about it. Come on in Joannie." Miley turned her back and walked through the door.

"Have you got any food?" She said dumping her bag to the side of the doorway and following Lilly to the couch. "I'm starved."

"It's like having a second Lilly." Miley said dryly. "Dad's got some left over pie in the fridge if you want?" Miley offered.

"Thanks."

"I'll some too Miles."

"What did your last slave die of?" Miley called from the fridge.

"So come on, the juicy stuff! Everything that everyone is talking about!" Joannie said leaning forward.

"I think not Joannie." Miley said as she placed the food in front of the two.

Joannie frowned for a moment. "Eww! No! I did not mean that." She paused for a second time. "Wait, that means..." Lilly rolled her eyes as she tucked in to her pie. "I have got some images in my head that shouldn't be there. Thanks guys."

"Hey, we didn't conjure them." Lilly pointed out in-between mouthfuls.

"So come on, give me the low down." She looked at Miley and Lilly.

"What do you want to know?" Miley gave a smile as she leant back in to the couch.

"Well, for starters, I suppose the question that everyone at school is asking, are you actually dating?"

"Hell yes." Lilly looked at Miley. "Too enthusiastic?"

"No." Miley said with a smile before kissing Lilly on the cheek. She turned herself back to find Joannie staring. "Sorry, too weird?"

"Not really..." Joannie looked at her friends. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Yeah it is Joannie; we can see it on your face." Lilly laughed, as she placed her now empty plate on the coffee table.

"Okay, yeah it's a bit weird. I never would have had either of you pegged as gay. Last I heard Hannah Montana over there was dating Jake."

"You need to Google the break up then." Lilly laughed. "Best moment of my life."

"Are you guys gonna make it official, I don't wanna say anything at school if you don't want me too, although Kunkle has probably doomed me."

"What's she done?"

"Caught me writing a note and told everyone that I was going to see you which means I'll probably get bombarded by a million people tomorrow."

"Welcome to our world." Miley said.

"Sorry, oh and the old bat gave me your work that you have missed out on it's in my bag. She said to email or something if you were missing out on anymore school."

"Thanks Joannie."

"Do you know when you're coming back, gym is so boring without you Lilly, I'm stuck against morons who can't even catch a ball!" Joannie moaned as Miley and Lilly laughed. "I'm serious; they're about as good as Miley!"

"Hey!" She replied indignantly.

"Sorry, wait – do I have to be nice to Miley as she's your girlfriend now?"

"About gym? No way!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ah sorry for the really slow update! Had some stuff going on and this got pushed to the back, but nevertheless I'm back.

lunandnight - I tried to PM you for more on details, but I couldn't - perhaps you could expand a little bit more. Details for me, is one of the hardest things to write if I don't know a lot on the subject, you'll see when I bring in Miley riding in a later chapter how much eaiser I find my forte to describe. Thank you for your review though, much appricated.

Bon Jovi – We Weren't Born To Follow

We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<p>

Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe.<p>

"Today we have a very special treat for you tonight! She has had a lot of rumours lately and her most recent one involved a hot tub and her best friend. Here to set the record straight is Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana!" Cheers rang out through the audience as the title ran; Ellen took her position on the couch and settled to watch Miley perform.

The title finished rolling and the camera panned over to Miley. She had chosen to wear a tight black top with a white skirt and a pair of very large heels making her look far old than her eighteen years. Standing in front of the microphone she looked across the audience who were eagerly waiting. "Hey everybody, I wrote this song recently and it really means a lot to me. I hope y'all like it."

Everybody needs inspiration,  
>Everybody needs a song.<br>A beautiful melody,  
>When the night's so long.<br>Cause there is no guarantee,  
>That this life is easy.<p>

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>And I can't find my way home anymore.  
>That's when I, I, I look at you.<p>

When I look at you,  
>I see forgiveness,<br>I see the truth.  
>You love me for who I am,<br>Like the stars hold the moon,  
>Right there where they belong.<br>And I know I'm not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>and I can't find my way home anymore,  
>That's when I, I, I look at you.<p>

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
>Just like kaleidoscope colours,<br>That cover me,  
>All I need,<br>Every breath that I breathe,  
>Don't you know babe you're beautiful.<p>

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
>and I can't find my way home anymore,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>I look at you, Yeah, Whoa.<p>

You, appear just like a dream to me.

Miley thanked the audience and sat down on the chair opposite Ellen with a large grin on her face.

"Miley! That was absolutely wonderful!" Ellen said. "Did you write that, and more importantly did you write it for someone special?"

"I knew that this would be your first question. I did write that. This past week has just been a blur; I find I write my best songs when I've got a lot of stuff going on. And to answer your last part of the question, yes I did write that for someone special." Miley smiled to herself, she knew what Ellen really wanted to get at, but thought she might as well have some fun.

"Oh come on Miley, I think you know what I mean."

Miley gave a laugh. "Okay." She stood up. "I, Miley Stewart am gay and totally and utterly love my girlfriend Lillian Truscott." She said proudly as the audience erupted in to loud cheers and whistles.

Ellen looked somewhat surprised with Miley's open declaration before standing up and hugging the young women. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you." Miley said as Ellen released her. Miley sat back down on her chair. "Hey, Lil," Miley said looking towards the side of the stage. "I told you I'd do that, you so owe me dinner!" Ellen and the audience laughed.

"Just to clarify, Miley's girlfriend is standing to the side of the stage." Lilly suddenly felt everybody's eyes on her, she felt rather uncomfortable to say the least.

"Lilly's not very comfy in the media."

"Okay, let's bring the cameras back over here Tom! We don't want to embarrass the poor girl!" Ellen yelled to one of the directors. "Now, I know how hard it is to come out like you have. Especially with media having a field day, how did you feel when you found out?"

"Didn't really get a choice, they obviously got those photo's without mine or Lilly's knowledge. It was horrible really, my Dad woke Lilly and I up and dragged us to the kitchen before showing us the photos and videos. I didn't really know how to react, all I wanted to do was go back to bed and not come out." Miley said solemnly, the photos of them were still a little hard to swallow, but she was doing her best to put on a brave face.

"Do you think you would have come out if the photos hadn't been taken?"

"Eventually, it was hard coming out to our families, the thought of coming out to the rest of the world was just..." Miley paused, waving her hand around in thought. "Frightening."

"Trust me when I say I know. Now tell me, if you had had the choice, would it have been with me?" Ellen laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It was obvious that the girl sat in front of her were nervous as hell.

Miley pulled an over the top thinking face. "Hmm. Maybe." She gave Ellen a cheeky smile.

"You wouldn't tell me otherwise would you?"

"No." Miley shook her head as the audience laughed.

"That's the end of part one, but be sure to stay tuned, we've still got lots to talk about."

"And we're out!" Yelled one of the technicians.

Ellen turned to the young women sat opposite her. "I know you are nervous but please try not to be. I won't ask you anything that I know you can answer."

Miley stood up. "Thanks Ellen. I know you won't. I'll be back in a second." Miley headed over to her girlfriend who was waiting patiently with open arms. "Christ I'm shaking." Miley said as she shook her hands.

"I know I can feel you. Miles, you are doing a great job. I love the song by the way, I didn't realise you were even writing again." Lilly let go of Miley.

"It just kinda came to me one day when I was riding. I wanted to write you something that showed you my true feelings and let the word see how much I truly love you. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Why would I mind Miley; that was the most beautiful thing you've ever done for me."

"Oh that reminds me, I fancy some Italian for dinner tonight." Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek and left her standing there with a small grin.

"We're back on in ten!" The technician yelled again.

"And we're back! With me today is a very special guest, Miley Stewart. She's been in the press a lot recently and she's here to reveal all. So spill the beans, how did you and Lilly get together?"

"Jump in the deep end." Miley laughed.

"Come on, we want to know the juicy parts."

"I'm not gonna say too much as it's as much Lilly's private life as mine. But we were sat on the sofa doing our normal Saturday night thing..."

"And what was that?" Ellen interrupted.

"We just sit in our bedroom watching television and order take out. It's nice if one of us has had a particularly busy week. I think we had the sofa bed pulled out and a duvet wrapped around us, I can remember my face being quite close to Lilly's and the next thing I know I'm kissing my best friend. I was sort of a fairytale for me."

"What do you mean a fairytale?"

"Ever since I broke up with my last boyfriend I felt there was something that wasn't quite right. I realised it was because I had feelings for my best friend. I mean, it scared the heck outta me, I had never looked at another girl in a sexual manner."

"And how did you come to terms with your feelings for Lilly?"

"I don't honestly know. That night where I finally kissed Lilly it was like someone else had taken over my body. I never intended to kiss her; I'd rather keep my best friend than lose her."

"But Lilly obviously reciprocated those feelings, what did you say to one another after the kiss?"

"I believe my exact words were 'wow.'"

Ellen laughed. "Okay, how about Lilly's?"

"Took you long enough." Miley laughed. "According to Lils I'm not very subtle when I like somebody."

"Is it true that you live together?"

"Yeah. Lilly's mum moved to Atlanta during our junior year and she wanted to stay here so I suggested that she came and lived with us. My brother was not happy; he thought that we'd gang up on him."

"And do you?" Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"No. Not usually." Miley gave Ellen a wicked grin as the audience gave a chuckle.

"Do you not get on each other's nerves, I mean dating somebody is one thing but to have them living with you at a young age."

"Most of the time we get on absolutely fine. Of course we argue, most of the time we end up shouting and one of us will walk out. We'll apologise and then we'll forget about it."

"What's the one thing that Lilly does that drives you insane?"

"She knows what it is!" Miley looked at her girlfriend who was giving her a devilish smile. "Every time she comes back from surfing she'll drag her board in to our bedroom and leave it with half the beach stuck to it! Every time I pick up a piece of clothing it has sand in it!" Miley exclaimed.

Ellen laughed. "Don't worry viewers, this isn't a one sided interview. I asked Lilly some of Miley's bad habits and things that drive Lilly insane."

"Oh my God Ellen! You didn't? Now I know why Lilly looks so happy."

"Apparently you like to eat pickle with peanut butter on it." The audience gave a sound of disgust. "I'd have to say I agree."

"Oh come on! Everyone has some weird food habits!"

"I think that is the weirdest one I've heard, I've got a friend whose pregnant that has got less weird food cravings!"

"Lilly also stated that you never leave her with any conditioner. Is this true?"

"Hey, I've got long hair; it takes a lot to keep it healthy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now speaking of hair, you obviously wore a wig has Hannah Montana." Miley gave a nod. "And I'm right in thinking that Lilly was Lola Luftnagle?"

"Yeah, and you have no idea how happy you've made her by saying that." Miley gave a quick glance at Lilly who was now dancing to herself.

"She wore wigs too?"

"Yeah, she loved them. Lilly has got tons stacked in my Hannah closet. I mean her hair is naturally long and blonde, there's no way she'd dye it the colours she wore."

"We've actually got a picture of you two as Hannah and Lola and a picture of you normally." Ellen brought the picture up on screen which compared the two personas. "It's amazing that nobody put two and two together, apart from the hair colours and clothes you don't look all that different."

"I know. I kinda think that's why it worked so well. I mean everything I said as Hannah came from me."

"But surely that would have made easier for people to connect Hannah and Miley."

"I mean, apart from the Tennessee background and that I have a famous Dad, nobody ever knew that much about Hannah." Ellen pondered this for a moment. "See, it's true."

"I think it's time for a break while I think about this! See you in a minute!" The recording light switched off and Ellen looked at Miley. "You know, you've really got me stumped with that!"

"Good, that was the plan with Hannah." Miley said with a smile before standing up and going over to Lilly once more. "Lils, you got any water, I'm gasping here."

"You seemed to be doing fine." She said giving Miley a poke as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh and thanks for giving those lovely facts about me to Ellen." Miley took a sip.

"No worries, she told me what she was gonna ask you and would I like a say? I knew the pickle and peanut would be a perfect response."

"Why do you hate me eating that?"

"Because every time you kiss me all I can taste is pickle and peanut, it's not exactly the nicest combo."

"Never thought of it like that." Lilly gave Miley a look. "Well, how about now, I haven't eaten any pickles or peanuts today." Miley said pushing Lilly backwards.

"Control yourself women!"

Miley gave Lilly a feigned look. "But you promised me that later..." She whispered quietly in to Lilly's ear.

Lilly suddenly felt quite weak. "I did, but this is now not later. You'll have to deal with your wanton."

"I hate you at times." Miley said giving Lilly a pout.

Lilly looked pleased with herself. "Back to the stage brat." She said giving Miley a shove in the right direction.

"Hey everybody! I'm back and I've got my very special guest with me, the one and only Miley Stewart!" She said as audience gave a loud applause.

"Now, before the break you mentioned that Lilly surfed, is she any good at it?"

"Hell yeah. I don't know how she does it. She sticks to that board as if it was made of glue!"

"I take it you don't surf."

"Believe me I've tried. My brother get's it, even my Mamaw, but not me. Lilly has put me on her old beginner's board; she says it's a piece of cake. I dunno what cake she's eating from but it sure ain't the same one as me! I just lay on it and then fall off."

Ellen looked delighted with this comment. "Lilly did actually show me a clip of you attempting to surf earlier, I could not stop laughing!"

"Exactly how much had Lilly told you about me?"

"A couple of things." Ellen smirked. "Now, I also happened to know that you are total opposites when it comes to sport."

"Yeah. I mean Lilly snowboards, I ski..." Miley began to say.

"No, I'm actually referring to a certain deal that involves a rope climb and a horse."

"Oh, she didn't tell you about that as well did she? I'm so gonna get you later Lillian!" Miley said with mock anger.

"Yeah, don't worry; this is the last thing Lilly told me. Would you care to tell?"

"Okay, basically Lilly was scared to ride my horse Blue Jeans and I refused to climb the rope at school."

"I quote from Lilly 'I did it! I did it!' You shouted at her, but in fact you were four inches off the floor." Everyone in the studio laughed.

"Okay, I admit I'm not a fan of the rope climb. Anyway, I made a deal with Lilly; if I climbed the rope she would ride my horse."

"And did you?"

"Well that depends on your definition of climb. I sorta got some guys to hoist me up; I just wanted Lilly to know how much fun riding was."

"I wouldn't quite call that climbing a rope, but do go on."

"Lilly was true to her word and she go on Blue Jeans, albeit with some persuasion that he wasn't going to kill her."

"But something happened to her didn't it?"

"My horse got spooked and she fell off."

"And?"

"She broke her leg." The audience gave a low moan. "Honestly, I've never felt so bad in my life. Especially when she told me she actually liked it. I told Lilly what I'd done and she chased me around the room in her wheelchair until she got hold of me."

"Well I'm gonna say that was probably your own fault."

"I know but some good came out of it, I mean Lilly loves riding now."

"Is that something you do together often?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, we go five or six times a week."

"Wow, how do you fit that in with everything else, am I right in thinking you still attend public school?"

Miley laughed. "I don't honestly know how I do. At the moment things are pretty quiet, excluding this obviously." Miley got a laugh from Ellen and the audience. "And yes, it's true I still attend public school, not for much longer though."

"So what will you be doing after you graduate?"

"I'll be going to college."

"With Lilly?"

"Yeah, it's always been the dream. I'm looking forward to starting a new chapter of my life."

"And will that chapter involve music?"

"Without a doubt, I live and breathe music, don't you forget about me yet Ellen." She smiled.

"I don't think we ever will Miley. Thank you so much for coming on my show today."

"You're welcome and thank you."

The camera panned so it was solely focused on Ellen. As she informed the audience and viewers about tomorrows guests Miley quickly disappeared off stage for a final outfit change. Miley had told Lilly she would be performing another song but refused to even give her a clue as to what it was.

"I'd just like to say a massive thank you to my wonderful guest today. Now singing us out is Miley Stewart!" The audience clapped loudly as the spotlight illuminated Miley on the stage.

Miley had changed her outfit once more in to something that Lilly, or anybody else for that matter, had never seen. Miley had chosen to wear a leotard with a pair of leather trousers over the top. A large belt with studs was wrapped round her waist twice and she had accessorised heavily with silver jewellery. Lilly was shocked at Miley's appearance but also a little turned on.

"Hey! Come on, everybody off their seats! Y'all should know this one!" The chords to Sweet Child O Mine rang out and so did the cheers.

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled when she saw Lilly happily singing along with her.

Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that special place<br>And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry

Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<p>

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by

Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Ooh, sweet love of mine<p>

Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>Where do we go?

Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>Oh, where do we go now?

Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>Sweet child  
>Ooh, where do we go now?<p>

Where do we go?  
>Oh, where do we go now?<br>Oh, where do we go?

Where do we go now?  
>Where do we go?<br>Oh, where do we now?

Now now now now now now now.  
>Sweet child, sweet child o' mine.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" Lilly yelled when she felt Miley's fully weight jump on her back.

"Lilly you were amazing!" Miley said as she wrapped her legs round her girlfriend's waist before kissing her neck.

"Me? Did you see yourself up there? Those pants are so hot." Miley slid off Lilly and the two turned to face each other.

"So you like them?"

"Very much." Lilly said looking at Miley's long slender legs in the impossibly tight pants.

"Well it's a good job I get to keep them then." She said giving Lilly a coy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the delay! Had a lot going on in my life, my Papa has been in hospital so between him and work I've had very little time to write. I'm apologising now for this chapter as it's filling so we can move on to the next part of the story. Not happy but it's the only way I can connect parts of it up!

Thank you to the people who are still reviewing and those who've been favouring! Much appreciated! Enjoy folks!

Bon Jovi – Welcome To Wherever You Are

Welcome to wherever you are  
>This is your life, you made it this far<br>Welcome, you gotta believe  
>That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be<br>Welcome, to wherever you are.

It had been a tough week for Miley; it had been filled with interviews and the rest of the time being mobbed by people at school. She was on her way with Lilly to her last interview, unfortunately for Miley it was with Colin Lassiter. She hated him; she thought he was a self riotous prick. The only reason she chose to do this final interview was because her Dad had allowed her to keep the money for something special.

Miley was sat on the chair, waiting for Colin as per usual, it took him forever to have his face painted on, her mind wandered to what he'd look like without his war paint. Miley smiled to herself. She across the studio to where Lilly was standing and watching her, Miley pulled a face and her girlfriend poked her tongue out. Miley felt a vibration coming from her pocket; pulling out her phone she noticed it was a text from Lilly. Miley looked up at a smiling Lilly.

'_You pull that face when we have sex. xxx'_

Miley looked absolutely mortified, she turned to Lilly once more, her girlfriend look like she was in partnership with the devil. Miley felt her phone vibrate once more.

'_Hahahahahaha.'_

"Sorry I'm late Miley." Colin said as he rushed to his desk, Miley quickly hid her phone; she certainly didn't need any more scandals.

"That's alright." Miley gave him her best fake smile. The guy was a moron; she would love nothing more to push his face through a wall.

"Right, you're on for the first part." He said as he read through the notes. "Right, I'll interview you, then we've got calls and emails. Okay?"

Before Miley could even answer the director called out and they had to settle.

"And we're here with the girl who has caused quite a stir recently over some photo's involving her, her best friend and a hot tub. It's Miley Stewart!"

"Hi Colin."

"Well young lady, since you officially came out on The Ellen DeGeneres Show you've caused quite the stir. Was this due to lack of publicity?"

"Oh great." Miley thought to herself. "No it wasn't, out of choice, if it had been my choice I wouldn't have come out for a little while."

"And why is that?"

"Well, we had only just told our families, we wanted to allow them to adjust to the notion first."

"And how did that go? Any negative responses, we've certainly had a lot here."

Robbie watched Lilly closely from the side as instructed by Miley, she sure looked worked up. "It's okay." He said gently as he placed a soft hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Miley knew this might happen."

"One of my friends was a bit shocked, but he soon got over it." She smiled sweetly, if Colin was going to be blunt then so would she.

"Speaking of shocked, we have phone call from Anna Bates in Ohio. Hello Anna, you're on with Colin and Miley."

"How can you say you're Christian? Christian's don't accept homosexuality."

"Oh here we go." Miley thought once more as she heard the women's voice. "I believe that God wanted people to love, not hate, surely it doesn't matter who you chose to be with as long as you love one another."

"Read the bible, it states man and women." The dial tone cut in.

"Well Miley, looks like she doesn't understand your new found sexuality. Ok, let's go to line two." Colin pushed a button. "You're on with Colin, talk to me."

Fifteen minutes later Miley stormed off the set and headed straight past everyone towards the awaiting limo. "Miley!" Lilly said running to keep up with her girlfriend. "Miley wait!" She didn't turn back. Walking outside Lilly faced a blinding flashing as the paparazzi clicked at their cameras furiously. She heard her and Miley's name being called over and over again, but all she wanted was to be in the limo and shut it out.

Miley let out a loud scream. "Oh my God! I have never been so pissed off in my entire life! Did that prick even think what he was doing? The whole show seemed a campaign to get everyone to hate me! I hate him!"

Lilly watched Miley's cheeks get redder and redder. "Feel better?"

"No." Miley said in a stroppy voice. "Why? Why do they have to do this to us?"

"Miles, chill. You knew this would happen."

"I know and I know I shouldn't get so worked up over it but he seriously pushed my buttons."

"Well at least we can have our say."

"What do you mean? That was it, my last interview on us."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that British newspaper you said about?"

"You mean you'll agree to it?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want it to be negative, maybe we can turn this around."

"Thank you." Miley placed her lips on Lilly's. "I really mean that."

* * *

><p>Miley watched as the photographer set Lilly up, changing angles, lighting and cameras, she watched as Lilly shifted uncomfortably. "Hey Mike, can you just give me two seconds with Lilly?"<p>

"Yeah, can you be quick though, we're losing light fast and I'd like to get a couple of sunset shots."

"Two seconds!" She called out running over.

"Miley?" Lilly said standing with her surf board. "What are you doing?"

"Are you okay? You look as though you're standing on hot rocks."

"I feel like that, I'm just not used to this posing malarkey."

"You're doing fine Lilly, just relax, you look beautiful standing there."

"Really?" Lilly said twiddling her surf board.

"Really. Just don't think about the shoot, take your mind somewhere else."

"Okay."

Miley jogged back off to her seat and watched as the photographer set Lilly up, occasionally asking her move an arms or a leg.

"When am I going to surf?" She asked the photographer.

He looked blank. "Sorry?"

"Get in the water, test this baby out?" She replied, eyeing the board hungrily.

"Well, erm..." He stuttered. "You don't."

"I've been standing here for three hours staring at this baby and I don't even get to try it out, Dude have you seen these waves?"

"Lilly!" Miley called out. "Behave yourself."

Adam looked taken aback. "Erm, well they're pretty large, we didn't want to send you out as it seemed dangerous."

"See ya dude!" Lilly called as she turned and ran out towards the ocean.

"You've lost her." Miley said idly as she stood next to Adam.

"I can't believe she's out there!"

"Trust me, she'll be fine. These aren't that big."

"They're about 9 feet!" He cried as a small crowd from the crew stood around to watch Lilly do what she did best.

"She's good!" Said one of the guys at the back.

"She's not good, she's f'ing brilliant." Said another. "I wish I could do that."

"Hey, Adam, the board, does Lilly get to keep it?"

"Afraid not, it's from a company that we've done deals with other sporting equipment from shoots."

"I'll buy it from them."

"What?"

"I'll buy it. She keeps moaning about not having a decent short board and I like seeing her this happy."

"Okay, I'll have to talk to the company, would it be okay if I got back to you?"

"Of course."

"Jesus! I have got to get a shot of this, she's amazing."

Miley watched as Adam altered his camera lenses and began to shoot away. "She'll be out there all night if you're not careful." Next thing Miley saw was Lilly getting wiped clean off her board. While everyone else gasped Miley couldn't help but laugh, the entire crew looked round at Miley in surprise. "Lilly will be fine."

As true to word, Lilly bounced back and popped out the water. "Good?" She yelled at Miley.

"Fabulous wiped out!" She yelled back. "Hope they got a shot of that!" Lilly stuck a finger up before lying back on the board and paddling back out. "Please tell me you got that." She looked at Adam. "I would love to hang that on our wall."

He laughed. "I'll check for you, I just want to get these next set of shots if that's okay?"

"No problem, I could watch Lilly's hips all day." Miley saw everyone's eyes on her. "Did I just say that aloud?" Someone nodded at her, Miley felt her cheeks flush. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath.

Half an hour later Lilly rode her last wave in to Miley who was stood knee deep in the water. "This board is awesome!" She hopped off it and allowed it to float around Miley and her. "I wish I hadn't gone in the water with."

"Why's that?" Miley cocked her head to the side.

"'Cause now I really want it." Lilly shrugged. "Perhaps Mum will cough up for my birthday."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later the prints came through from the photo shoot and Miley was viewing them with some scrutiny. She didn't normally request anything after the shoot, but as this was her first one with Lilly she wanted to keep a few. "What cha doing?" Lilly said putting her arms around Miley, making her jump.<p>

"Having a heart attack apparently." Miley clutched at her chest.

"Are those from the shoot?" Lilly lent in closer.

"Yeah. Lil, I normally wouldn't complain when your boobs are in my face but right now you're making it hard to breathe."

Lilly laughed. "Sorry." She hopped over the sofa with one bounce and sat beside Miley. "Let's " Miley handed the photo's she had already looked at. "Aww, look how cute I look."

"Ahem." Miley cleared her throat.

"Yeah you look cute too." Lilly smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh wow Miles." Lilly said pulling out a photo of Miley stood next to Blue Jeans up one of their hills. "We've so got to frame this."

"I like that one too. Blue Jeans looks so handsome there."

"I'm liking the girl in the denim shorts and boots next to him. I'm putting that to one side." Lilly placed the photo aside.

"Lilly, look at this." Miley pulled the photo out. "I am having this one, I love it." The picture showed Miley sat on a fallen tree with Lilly stood facing her girlfriend as the sun set over the hills. "Look at Blue Jeans and Satan in the background."

"That is stunning Miley. We look hot."

"Always modest, but I'm gonna have to agree with you, we do. That one I am having blown up."

Going through the other 300 photos Miley and Lilly managed to pull about fifteen that they wanted to keep, at last they got to Lilly's surf shoot.

"Oh my God! Look at my hair!" Lilly shrieked.

"Christ Lilly! It's fine; these were just the warm up shots, chill out. Although this one..." Miley pulled out her phone and flicked to a photo.

"You basterd!" Lilly yelled as she reached for Miley's phone.

"Ah-ah." Miley took it out of reach.

"When did you take that?" Lilly looked mortified.

"When you were changing. Bit difficult to get in to?"

"They gave me the size down from my normal suit, it was so tight."

"I can see that from your face. But don't worry I'll keep this one to myself." She smiled.

"Hmm." Lilly frowned. "Hey, this one's pretty good." She picked up the photo of her surfing one of the larger waves. "I didn't know the guy was still snapping."

"He was seriously impressed. Actually everyone was."

"Really? It was good out there but the waves weren't as big as I wanted. That board was so awesome." Lilly said lustfully.

"You really liked it that much?"

"Yeah, one of the best boards I've ridden in a long time."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"That board is sitting outside the front door right now."

Lilly blinked for a few seconds before her mind finally caught up. "What the fuck?"

"I brought it."

"Seriously? Fucking hell! I fucking love you!" Lilly shouted before leaping on Miley and hugging her. "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

Miley smiled. "I take it you're happy?"

"I'm more than happy! I'm fucking ecstatic!" Robbie opened the front door to Lilly's string of obscenities.

"Good. I hope you'll show me how appreciative you really are."

"I'll fuck your brains out." Lilly said pushing her hands through Miley's long hair.

Robbie walked out sharply, shutting the door and muttering "Why me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Actually managed to get this chapter out on time! This is set a few months on from the last chapter we're moving on a bit more! Thank you to the reviewers and people who are STILL! (THANK YOU!) favouriting the story and especially to everyone of those who read it. It still means a lot to me. I apologise now for the amount of dialogue, then next few chapters after this get a lot more detailed. Let's get cracking!

Foreigner – Hot Blooded

Hot blooded, every night  
>Hot blooded, you're looking so tight<br>Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
>Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child<br>Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
>Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy<br>Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
>Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing.<p>

A few months had gone by and the media had finally calm back to a tolerable level and Miley and Lilly found themselves sitting with their friends on their last day of school.

"Can you believe it? We're official graduates!" Joannie said, waving her lunch about.

"Oh God I know, since when are we old enough to go to college?" Miley said.

"Since when are you old enough to be one of the most famous people on the planet?" Lilly joked.

"You're slowly becoming one Lilly." Joannie said with a raised eyebrow, chewing on her sandwich.

"What are you talking about Joannie?"

"Actually it's true." Piped up Sarah, who until now, had been quiet. "I mean check out the magazines you're in." Sarah produced several from her bag and dumped them on the table.

"Wow." Lilly said picking one up. "Look Miles, I'm famous." She pointed at a picture of herself skateboarding along a road.

"Yes Lilly, you're famous, funny that."

"If they're following you around this much then I think we better watch ourselves a bit more."

"Does that mean..."

"Do not finish that sentence Lilly." Joannie warned with a cheeky grin. "I have seen what you two get up to; I certainly don't need to hear the gory details."

"Well, if it isn't messy then you're not doing something right." Lilly said deftly before taking a large bit from her hotdog.

That night senior prom had arrived, celebrating the end of the girl's high school years. Miley and Lilly had agreed that they would get ready separately, Miley would stay at the barn and Lilly would go to a hotel with Heather.

Lilly was standing in the bathroom, try to do up the last part of her underwear, she was stuck and knew she was going to need her Mother's help. Lilly sighed to herself; this was the one thing she wanted to avoid. "Mum?" She called, holding her top half in place.

"Yes?" Heather said putting her magazine down and walking towards the bathroom.

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah." Heather opened the door to find a very embarrassed Lilly, stuck in what she could only describe as very erotic underwear. "Right." She said, her eyes scanning her daughter's body before reaching her Lilly's very red face. "What did you need me for?"

"Mum, I need to adjust the back and I can't do the ribbon up."

"Jesus Christ Lilly." Heather looked at her daughter who refused to give her eye contact. Lilly was wearing a black lace up corset that accentuated her full figure even more.

"I know, I didn't want you to see this."

"Turn around." Heather began fiddling with various parts of the corset, winching her daughter in. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"A shop." She said as the breath was nearly forced out of her. "Mum!" She wheezed. "I need to be able to breathe!"

"Shut up moaning, you'll be fine." Heather pulled the ribbon straight and began to lace it up. "Miley certainly is a very lucky girl. You're gonna have one hell of a night."

"Mum!" Lilly squealed and turn around, still holding herself in place.

"What? Lilly listen to me, you're 18, old enough to have sex in the eyes of the law and let's be honest, you and Miley are sexually active."

"This is mortifying. Please kill me."

"Oh darling, you share a room, I know you share a bed and I also know how Robbie found out about you two."

"Oh." Lilly pulled a face.

"Oh indeed, he also asked your Father and I if we were happy letting you share a room. Good thing I said yes wasn't it?" Heather peered round Lilly's shoulder with a large grin.

"Mum, I don't think you could make this anymore awkward if you tried."

"Lilly, you know I'm no good at this sort of thing, I never really gave you the chat when you were with Oliver, I suppose that's what I'm trying to do now. You know how to put a condom on right?"

"Because that's so useful when I'm going down..." Lilly drew out the last word, realising what she had just said. "Ignore that; ignore me, could you finish doing that up please." Lilly turned around once more, desperate to hide her bright red face.

Heather continued altering the back of Lilly's underwear. "Lilly..."

"God Mum, no."

"Lilly, all I want is for you to be safe."

"Trust me Mum, we're fine."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything to end this conversation."

"Don't get pregnant."

Lilly looked at her Mother with a bemused expression before they simultaneously burst in to laughter.

* * *

><p>A silent tear fell down Miley's cheek as she put the finishing touches to her make-up; it was times like this when she missed her Mother the most. She should have been here to see this moment; Miley picked up the frame and kissed it.<p>

"She's with you Mile." Robbie said from the doorway.

Miley jumped, almost dropping the picture in the process. "Dad! You scared me."

"Sorry bud." He walked over and placed his hand on Miley's back. "I know how much you miss her. We all do."

"I just want Mum to be proud of me." Miley bowed her head.

"You know she is. We all are."

"I just wondered if she would have accepted me."

"Miley, don't be silly, your Mama and I always said we'd love you for who you are and we do."

"I know, it's just one of those days where everyone moans about how their Mum fusses over them, I wish they'd appreciate it, God knows I would give anything for it." Miley's voice rose an octave as tears threatened once more.

"Just think of the happy times Miles, she's still with you, I promise that. Just think of those weird dreams that you have."

Miley spluttered as she tried to laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Do you need any help getting your dress on?"

"As kind as that is Dad I'd rather you didn't. Would you mind if Lori helped me put it on?"

"No." He smiled. "Of course not. To be honest that wouldn't have been the most comfortable of thing for me either."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>"Fuck me!" Miley said in surprise as she opened to door to see her girlfriend standing front of her. Lilly had a one shoulder, sleek metallic grey dress, with a slit up one side.<p>

"Miley!" Robbie yelled from across the room.

Lilly kissed Miley before giving her a hug. "Gladly, but later."

Miley pulled away, slightly red from Lilly's comment. "You look so hot!" He eyes immediately focusing on Lilly's chest.

"I think you might need to look at the rest of dress first." Lilly laughed, her soft curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"Na, that's fine, I just need to inspect this part a bit closer."

"Down Miley." Heather laughed as she pushed past the girls in to Miley's house.

"Hey Mrs. T." Heather just shook her head and went over to Robbie to see what food he had.

Lilly looked at the front of Miley's dress approvingly. It was so different, cut low at the front with a laced part really showed off Miley's best assets. "I love the print." She reached out and touched the material. "Turn around Miles, how low does that dress go?"

Miley swizzled round and looked over her shoulder. "Not that low."

"That's low." Lilly raised her eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" Miley said turning back around to face Lilly.

"Yes, it's gorgeous; where did you get it, and more to the point how did you hide that from me?"

"Roberto made it for me and Sienna hid it."

"Roberto as in Cavalli?" Lilly knew Miley wore expensive dresses to the awards and everything else in between but to a school prom?

"Yeah."

"Jesus, for God sakes don't spill anything on it!" Lilly watched Miley's eyebrow begin to rise. "No." She pointed a finger with a smirk.

"Where did you get this one from anyway?" Miley traced the curve of Lilly's breast with her finger. "It's beautiful. Suit's you."

"Mum and I went shopping in the sales ages ago, I thought it would do."

"It does that and more. It's so simple." Miley admired.

"I can barely breathe thanks to..."

Before she could finish the sentence or Miley even ask Robbie called out. "Ladies!" He held up a camera and pointed to it. "Photo time."

"Ah, great!" Lilly moaned as Miley pulled her by the hand over to the couch. "Not so fast women! I've got heels on!"

"Get used to it, the amount of awards and Grammys you'll be coming to, you'll have to learn to walk in them."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"This feels a bit different to our junior prom." Lilly said linking her hand with Miley's as they approached the doors.<p>

"I know, you had Oliver." Miley smiled and gave Lilly a nudge.

"I know, scary how things change, shame he hasn't made it. I suppose he's still on tour." Although Lilly harboured no romantic feelings for him, he was still her best guy friend; she wanted to finish the year with him completing the trio.

"Ready?" Miley said as they were a couple of steps away from the doors.

"I think after the past few months we can handle this." Lilly saw Miley looking and lent in for a peck. "Okay. Let's do this."

They walked in to find a Karen Kunkle looking highly attractive in a simple cut black dress with her blonde curls being allowed out of their usual prison. "Wow, looking good Miss Kunkle." Miley said without thinking as she and Lilly approached the table.

"Why thank you." She beamed a smile at them. Miley and Lilly must have looked shocked at she let out a never heard before laugh. "Hey, I'm quite nice out of the classroom. You two look stunning I must say, you make quite the couple."

Lilly gave a large smile, her pearly whites almost illuminating the hallway. "Thank you."

"In you go then." She opened the door for them and watched as Lilly disappeared through with Miley following.

"Miss Stewart, that dress is rather low cut."

"Ah, Old Kunkle will never die." She said to her now ex teacher with a large grin.

Lilly laughed as she heard her girlfriend give Miss Kunkle some cheek just once more. "I told you. Still, you look good. Oh joy." Lilly stopped. "More photographs."

"This one goes in the yearbook so suck it up."

"All right." Lilly allowed herself to be led once more for photographs. It occurred to her how Miley had become much more comfortable in herself since she came out as Hannah.

"Lilly?" Miley's voice broke Lilly out her thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Hey." The photographer looked up from behind his camera before ducking back down. He slowly came back up. "You're not who I think you are, are you?"

"Yes." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." The loud voice of Mr. Corelli boomed across to them. "He won't say a thing, or sell a thing." He turned to look at the photographer, who on closer inspection, looked like a college graduate. "Will you?" The poor boy looked terrified. He shook his head quickly.

"Mr. Corelli!" Both girls squealed as he made his way over.

"Good to see you! You both look so grown up." He placed an arm around either girl's waist. "How about a photo for your favourite teacher?"

"Of course." Miley smiled. All three turned towards the college boy who took a quick snap.

"I'll let you girls carry on, I'll see you later." He waved goodbye and disappeared.

"You ready?" The young boy asked.

"Yeah. Smile Lil, this one's a keeper." They wrapped an arm around each other and revealed their pearly whites.

"Okay."

"Come on then." Miley took Lilly's hand as they walked in to the vast crowd that was their year group. "I let Joannie set our table up, so I guess we've got the hockey team with us."

"You assume wrong." Joannie popped up from behind them, making both of them jump. "Hey guys. You both look good." Her eyes flicked over them. "If I was gay I'd sure wanna fuck you."

"Charmed." Lilly laughed. "If that came from anyone else but you I'd thump them."

"You're looking rather good Joannie." Miley admired, she knew that Joannie stayed in shape, but never knew how shapely she really was. "You've got a figure to die for."

"Thanks. Come on, you're the last pair."

"Who are we sitting with?"

"Well, you've got me, Sarah, Rachel, Chad, Todd and Johnny."

"Thank God, I thought you were gonna say Amber and Ashley."

"Fuck no, what are you, crazy?" She laughed and guided them over.

"Thanks. Hi everyone." Miley gave a small, awkward wave.

"Don't you guys look great?" Johnny said with a smile before getting up to pull their chairs out.

"Thank you." Lilly said leaning to place her bag down. Todd was so glad to be sitting down or everyone would see his predicament. He couldn't help but stare at Lilly, she was so beautiful, he wanted her so badly but he knew there was no chance. At least he knew now why Miley was so funny towards him when he asked Lilly out.

"Hey Dude." Chad whispered, noticing the trouble his friend was having. "It does help if you look away."

"Shut it."

* * *

><p>The night began to close and the last slow song was being played and the respected couples took to the floor once more. Miley and Lilly were in the middle of everyone, smiling softly at one another. Lilly had her hands resting on the crest of Miley's hips, just so she could occasionally slip them onto her cool skin. "Don't do that." Miley shivered under Lilly's touch. "That turns me on no end."<p>

Lilly gave a knowing smile. "I like it, your skin is so soft and smooth."

"You like every part of me."

"Even the modest parts." Lilly placed a kiss on Miley's lips.

Miley moaned as she pulled away, her hands stroking the nape of Lilly's neck as they swayed to the music.

"I guess this is the end of this part of our lives."

"Oh God Lilly, don't be so morbid, look at it as the start of the beginning of a new chapter."

"Sounds very poetic."

"Songwriter." Miley and Lilly laughed simultaneously before sharing a long, loving kiss.

* * *

><p>"Woooo!" Lilly screamed as she jumped off the table and into the sand.<p>

"Seriously, what is your girlfriend doing?"

"I dunno." Miley took another sip of some insipid drink she had been given.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sarah looked at Miley.

"She's drunk." Miley said flatly. "And I think I'm on my way there."

"Dudes!" Joannie yelled as she placed her arms around Sarah and Miley. "You so have to see what the guys are doing!"

"I think I'm okay here thanks." Sarah said.

"What?" Miley watched as Joannie snatched her cup out of her hands and chugged the rest.

"What?" Joannie looked blank.

"What?"

"What?"

"You two really need to stop drinking, you're making no sense."

"Liven up you sissy. Have a drink, you'll regret it if you don't." Joannie held the cup and shook it at Sarah. She looked less than amused; Joannie didn't even notice that it didn't have anything it.

"No thanks, you'll be the ones regretting it tomorrow."

"Oh my God!" Lilly said walking over before standing in front of Miley. "You'll never guess who I've just seen with Amber!" Lilly didn't wait for a response. "Jake Ryan! They're almost naked over there!" She pointed a drunken finger.

"I didn't think he was back." Miley looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her ex and nemesis.

"We could go over there and..." Lilly said bending down, attempting to kiss Miley. She missed. "Whoops." She lent in again but knocked Miley flat on the floor, bringing herself down with her.

"Lilly! Maybe we should go to the hotel."

"No! It's only... Actually I have no idea. But can I have that kiss now?" Lilly placed a sloppy kiss on Miley's lips, but being on the verge of drunk, Miley couldn't care less.

"Get a room!" Joannie yelled at them as Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

Miley gave a moan as Lilly pulled her bottom lip.

"Dudes! Check out Miley and Lilly!" Gabe Lamotti yelled, a beer in hand and a pointing finger sticking out. "That is so hot."

"Shit man." A couple of Gabe's friends had gathered to watch the two girls make out. "Do you reckon they're gonna do it?"

"I hope so." Another replied.

"Yo Lilly!" Joannie tapped her friend's shoulder. "You might wanna get up; half the guys have boners thanks to you two."

Lilly pushed herself away from Miley, her hair tousled and lipstick smudged. "Hey get up Miles, let's dance." Lilly knew on the inside that she was acting ridiculously but thanks to the beauty of alcohol, she couldn't care less. A moan came from her girlfriend. "It's one of your favourite songs!"

"No, Lilly time."

"No let's go!"

"Okay." Miley reluctantly hauled herself up from the ground and over to the area where the band had played earlier, thankfully (and gratefully) Miley hadn't been asked to play. Lilly merrily started grinding her body against Miley's, enjoying the beat of the song. "Come on Miles, move those hips! I know you can!" Lilly yelled over the music as she grasped her lover's hips.

"Hey Mileyyy..." Jake drawled out as he came staggering over, a beer sloshing over him in the process. "Lilly's right, you can move your hips."

"Fuck off Jerky." Miley yelled back at him before turning her body away, she was drunk, but she knew that she wanted nothing to do with her ex boyfriend. He was a cheat who wanted nothing more to get in to her pants.

"That's not very nice." Jake moved closer. "I'm your friend." He tried to grab Miley's hips.

"Back off." Lilly pushed him drunkly, even with a half arsed effort she managed to knock him on the floor.

Jake pulled himself upright and once more tried his luck with Miley, this time successfully managing to grab a breast. "Jake get off!" She tried to move away.

"Miley, you know you want me."

"She said get off!" Jake felt two hands pulled him back before a fist connected with his jaw. "You are the most obnoxious, pig headed, arse hole I've ever met." The figure turned around to a wobbly Miley and Lilly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Oliver!" The both shouted and launched themselves at him, knocking him flat down.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arms around them both. "I've missed you!" He tightened his grip.

"Ollie, if you squeeze any tighter I'm gonna throw up." Lilly said as she fought to keep her stomach down.

"Sorry." He let both of his friends go before standing up. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too! Where have you been and why haven't you called us?" Lilly hit him with all the drunken force he could muster.

"Oww!" Oliver rubbed his arm. "I've been on tour, but I had to come back for this. I'm glad I did too." He glared at Jake who was rolling around on the floor clutching his face.

"You're our knight in shining armour." Lilly hugged him gleefully.

"Thank you Ollie." Miley smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's get a drink and go for a walk."

* * *

><p>"Wow, some night." Miley said as she turned over to face Lilly.<p>

"Yeah, fabulous." She said hanging her head over the side of the bed. "My God my head hurts."

"That'll be the alcohol." Miley said rubbing her hand over Lilly's back. "Do you remember anything?" She sniggered as Lilly rolled back over, closing her eyes to stop the room spinning.

"Yes. I'll never forget Oliver hitting Jake, if only I had that on video." She sniggered to herself. "Highlight of my year."

"I hope it left a mark." Miley said with a frown on her face.

"So do I, should dent his uber ego. We got any water Miles? My throats so dry." Lilly slowly pulled herself up to look around. "Holy fuck, what happened to my underwear?" She stared at the expensive corset that now lay on the carpet in three parts.

"Now that I liked." Miley said walking back from the fridge. "No wonder why your rack looked so big."

"You bet have not of wrecked that." She said before taking a sip of water.

"Actually that was you." Miley climbed back in to bed. "Apparently it laces up in many places." She raised an eyebrow at Lilly who was staring. "You stood there and undid it for me." She gave a smirk.

"I did, didn't I? Did I sing to you at some point?" Miley smiled again. "Oh God, I did."

"I wouldn't worry Lilly; that was some of the best sex we've ever had, despite you not remembering most of it."

"I remember how you screamed and howled when you came. I also remember how your back arched so much you pushed yourself further and further on me. Trust me, I remember." Lilly took another sip before putting her water down.

Miley pulled Lilly back down. "Come here."

"What are you doing?" Lilly watched as Miley put a leg either side of her.

"I seem to think that last night was rather one sided. Maybe this will cure your hangover."


	11. Chapter 11

Bit of a time jump again, couple of weeks so we fast forward to the summer. I know American schooling works on different time scale to us English, but just for the basis of my story I'm going to set it the English way. This means that school year begins/ends in September so we get part of July and all of August off.

I apologise for this chapter in advance, its filler, so I can move the story on. I'm not happy with it but I couldn't think of another way to make it progress. I've just had to set the basis for the next step. Ps. Come on people, review please! :D It's nice to hear your thoughts!

Gigolo Aunts – Where I Find My Heaven

But Sunday mornin' is only for the blessed  
>And the grace keeps flowing just as long as we can stay undressed<br>And a whispered word in my spirit lies  
>And the sacred moments of silliness are<br>Where I find my heaven

"Oh my God I can't believe we're leaving today!" Lilly yelled as she rushed round their bedroom, picking up the last bits she thought she would need.

"Calm down Lils." Miley said sitting on their bed with a bemused expression on her face. "We're only going to my hometown."

"Exactly! It's gonna be amazing! A whole month! Eeeeepp!" Lilly let off a high pitched squeal.

"Jesus! Lilly take it down a notch. I would like to be able to hear."

"Can't!"

Miley watch her girlfriend rush round the room. "Lils, you're gonna..." Before Miley could finish what she was trying to say, Lilly had fallen over her suitcase and landed in a heap on the floor. Miley peered over. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lilly bounced back up with a wide grin. "Let's go!" She said grabbing both her suitcases and wheeling them out in to the kitchen.

Miley followed her girlfriend to find her Dad sitting on the kitchen table munching his way through his breakfast. "Someone's excited." Robbie said looking at Miley.

"I know, she's driving me insane!" Miley said with a smile.

"I'm not!" Lilly said in a childish manner.

"You haven't let her have extra sugar have you?" Robbie asked with a mock frown.

"Let, no. She managed that on her own." Miley smiled as Lilly practically bounced off the kitchen units. She shook her head.

"Ok." Robbie checked the clock on the wall. "I suppose we'd best get our butts shifting. Now bud, you know that Jackson and I will be heading out next week?"

Miley gave a sigh. "Yes for the thousandth time today."

"And you'll behave yourselves." This was meant as a statement rather than question.

"Can we just get going?" Miley gave her Dad her best puppy dog look.

"Yeah. Do you want to retrieve Lilly from the fridge?" Robbie smirked as he wheeled two cases out of the front door.

Miley looked over as Lilly pulled out a bar of chocolate from the fridge. "Lilly, we can get that at the airport! Come to mention it it's probably on my jet! You don't need any more sugar!"

"It's only a little bar." She said unwrapping it and nibbling at the corner.

Miley shook her head. "Why am I taking you?"

* * *

><p>As Miley pulled the jeep up, Lilly gazed at the huge house that stood in front of them. "This is Mamaw's house?" She said in awe.<p>

Miley gave a nod as she looked at Lilly with a smile. "Yeah, she's lived here for as long as I can remember, she had it extended and redone a couple of years ago."

"It's massive!" Lilly pressed her face up against the window and gawped.

"Hey blondie, get your butt out of the car and come and say hi to Mamaw." Miley opened her car door.

"Blondie?" Lilly questioned. "Well that's a new one, want me to start sing 'One Way or Another?'"

"Not unless you want me to go deaf." Miley jumped out of her seat and ran over to her Mamaw's awaiting embrace. "Mamaw!"

Lilly got out of the car and ran over to Mamaw, joining the hug.

"Well there are my two girls!" She said pulling them tighter. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, but Mamaw, you're kinda crushing me." Lilly said feeling the last of the air in her lungs being forced out.

"Sorry Hun." Mamaw let Miley and Lilly go. "You girls must be starving; dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, do you want to get your cases and put them in your room?"

"Sorry, your? As in ours?" Miley was genuinely gobsmacked, she thought Mamaw would put them in separate rooms.

"Yes."

"Wow. Thanks." Miley saw with a smile and hugging Mamaw once more.

"But..."

"Wow, should have seen that one coming."

Lilly gave a small snort.

"I trust you two to behave yourselves." She pointed a finger. "I've got a full house at the weekend and your little cousins will be about, I do not want them to see or hear you. Got it?"

"Ok, slightly embarrassed now Mamaw." Lilly said with a blush.

"I mean it. Now, go on, off you go. Take your suitcases up; I'll have dinner ready and waiting." She shooed the two girls off towards their car.

Lilly leant over towards Miley's ear and spoke as quietly as she could. "Does that mean no sex?"

Miley looked at Lilly if she was mad. "Of course not."

"If she doesn't want hear us then we better but a gag for you."

"Lilly!" Miley shrieked.

"What?" Lilly looked at Miley, her blue eyes wide with innocence.

* * *

><p>Miley and Lilly sat down to a large roast dinner.<p>

"Mamaw, you didn't have to do all of this for just us."

"Of course I did! I know how much Lilly likes her food, I'm sure she'll eat the rest." Mamaw said looking at Lilly who was already piling her plate high with food.

"Looks great Mamaw." She shovelled a giant forkful in to her mouth. "Tastes even better." She said chewing.

"Lillian." Miley said. Lilly gave Miley a subtle middle finger. "Is anybody else around?"

"Only Earl and Pearl and your two cousins. Don't worry; I've only got one job for you."

"What's that?"

"Well I went to the sales last week..."

"Oh no, you didn't buy another horse? Mamaw!"

"He is so nice Miley. You're gonna love him."

"You said that about your last purchase, it happened to be an evil goat."

"Lenny is lovely; I don't see what your problem with him is."

"He head butted me in the stomach. What have you brought?"

"He's an Australian Stock horse, four years old, 17.2..."

"17.2? At four years old?" Miley looked surprised.

"How big is that?" Lilly piped in.

"Think of Blue Jeans and add another eight inches in height."

"How big?" Lilly dropped her jaw. "That's massive."

"What's he done?"

"I don't know, he just looked nice in the ring."

"So you just brought him?"

"Hush you. Just have a go with him, see what he's like."

"Alright." Miley said. "Any other surprises for me?"

"Your cousin Luanne is coming round Saturday."

"What?" Miley yelled.

Even Lilly stopped eating before her food dropped off her fork. "Luanne?"

"Yes, now I 'spect ya'll to be nice to her."

"Nice? Nice? She's evil!" Lilly yelled.

"Now Lilly, you've all grown up since then, your secrets out anyway, I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Miley and Lilly gave each other a look, they didn't want to see Luanne, in fact they would avoid her at all costs.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' all." Miley said as she pulled out the chair and sat down at the breakfast table.<p>

"Mornin' darlin'. Where's Lilly?"

"She be along in a minute, she was just putting on her jeans."

"Where's the breakfast?" Uncle Earl boomed as he opened the door, Pearl and their two sons followed suit.

"Well good mornin' to you." Mamaw said as she heaped bacon and pancakes on to plates.

"Miley!" Pearl yelled before rushing over and pulling her in to a bone crushing hug.

"Hey!" Miley felt her breath leave her lungs. "Oxygen!" She huffed out.

"Sorry. How are you? And where's this pretty young filly?" She pulled out a chair and sat down.

Miley couldn't help but beam at the mention at Lilly. "She's upstairs."

"Worn out already?" Earl said pouring four mugs of coffee.

"What?" Miley almost choked.

"The country, these city girls can't handle real work."

"No, just getting dressed." Miley felt her mouth water when Mamaw placed the bacon in front of her.

"Bacon!" She heard a yell come from the top of the stairs before the thudding of quick feet. Lilly stopped dead when she saw everyone staring at her. "Sorry." She went red.

"Aww Lil, don't be embarrassed, you know how much Mamaw loves you and your eating habits." Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her down. "Let me introduce you to Aunt Pearl."

"Hey." Lilly smiled as her eyes quickly flicked across her, they sure weren't exaggerating about Pearl's size.

"Well hey there; it's nice to finally meet you. Coffee?" She said getting up.

"Please."

"And you know Uncle Earl..."

"Hey." He waved at Lilly and gave her a goofy grin. "You've certainly changed a bit."

"And you haven't changed at all." Lilly gave him a cheeky grin.

"And these are my two cousins, Shaggy and Scooby, Aunt Pearls and Earls children."

Lilly looked at the two boys who were looking at their plates. "Hey guys, I'm Lilly. Which one of you is Scooby?" She asked kindly.

Both boys refused to look at Lilly and continued to stare at their plates. "Now boys, talk to Lilly she won't bite."

"I'm Scooby." A small voice popped up.

"Hey Scooby, I'm Lilly, how old are you?"

"Six." He said proudly, over smiling at Lilly.

"Then you must be Shaggy." He nodded. Lilly looked at the other boy, he must have been eight or nine. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Almost an adult." Shaggy giggled at Lilly's statement.

Mamaw plonked a large bottle of maple syrup on the table. "Tuck in guys."

Miley didn't even bother going for the food, she knew the chances of getting her hand taken off by Early or Lilly were extremely high.

"You not hungry Miles?" Lilly paused for a second.

"I don't fancy getting the back of my hand stabbed by you or Earl."

"My bad."

"Mamaw, are you ok with me doing something with the new boy today?"

"Of course darlin'. He's all yours this holiday. Oh and he needs a name."

"Why's he Miley's Mamaw? Why can't we have a go?" Shaggy moaned.

"He's a bit too young for you, we're not sure if he's broken yet."

"Oh, well can I have a go on Shadow?"

"Yes, I'll take you both for a ride."

"Thank you Mamaw!" He squealed.

Lilly paused for a second. "Who's Shadow?"

"Mamaw's old horse, we all learnt to ride on him."

"Right. You finished with the spoon Miles?"

"Unlike you Lillian I like to actually chew and taste my food."

Lilly gave Miley a look. "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

I'd just like to say a special thank you to Sora Yagami, your review was the nicest one I've ever had – it made me smile so much, thank you. I dedicate this next chapter to you.

Black Stone Cherry – Like I Roll

I roll through the hills of my own Kentucky home  
>Back to the place where my heart belongs<br>I'll be flying high till the day that I die  
>No matter what they say<br>I begin another day  
>I did it my way.<p>

Half an hour later the girls had stepped out the house and headed towards the barn. Lilly hummed to herself as she walked along the dusty track, Miley watched Lilly out the corner of her eye, walking slightly closer she grasped Lilly's hand and pulled her girlfriend next to her. Lilly broke her hum. "You alright Miles?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're really here with me. This summer is gonna be the best."

"At times you're so sweet."

"At times? What do you mean at times? I'm sweet all the time."

"You're defiantly not when you get horny."

"Shh." Miley went red. "C'mon, I wanna see the new boy."

"And there was me thinking you were gay."

Miley laughed. "My heart belongs to you, but occasionally I big beast with muscles catches my eye." She poked her tongue out at Lilly.

"Slut."

"Very funny." She said as they entered the barn. "Mamaw said he was at the end on the right." Miley strode to the end and peered in to the box. "Hey boy." She looked over the horse before holding a hand out over the door. The horse lifted his head and looked at the hand that was offered. He gave it a quick sniff before going back to his original position.

"I don't think he likes you." Lilly said standing next to Miley and observing the horse's behaviour.

"He's more likely thinking that I had food."

"I'd be interested in you if you were covered in chocolate."

"I could arrange that, hand me that halter." Miley said changing the subject abruptly. Lilly gave Miley a cheeky grin and did as she was told. "Hey boy." Miley opened the door and held out her hand once more. The horse still wasn't interested, but allowed Miley to slip the halter over him and lead him out of the box. "Here, hold him Lil; I wanna get a proper look." Lilly held on to the rope and looked at the horse with fear. "What do you think?" Miley said to her girlfriend as she wandered round the horse.

"Ginger? Big?" She said looking up at the horse.

"Ginger?" Miley questioned before laughing. "A ginger horse is called chestnut Lils. I s'pose he is big and will get bigger."

"Bigger?" Lilly looked as if this idea was absurd.

"I like him." Miley finally said. "Seems a nice sort, chilled too. Tie him up and I'll grab some brushes, we'll see how he goes from there." Miley came back with a bucket full of brushes. "Lil just remember he isn't one of our horses, we don't know what he is used to. Act around him how I taught you when you first started doing stuff with Blue Jeans. He might have ticklish spots or places he doesn't like us going near."

"I don't think I wanna go near him."

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

"Ok." Lilly said grabbing a dandy brush and working on the horse's neck.

"Relax. Horse's pick up on body language; you look like Uncle Earl when he decided to run after that ice cream truck."

Lilly watched Miley slide her hands down his legs and pick up each of his hooves in turn. "He doesn't seem too phased; he seems to be quite well handled. I'm just gonna grab some tack."

Lilly watched Miley before turning back to the horse. Copying Miley, Lilly held out her hand and allowed the horse to sniff it. He was far more interested this time, Lilly smiled as she felt a warm, wet, soft tongue lick the palm of her hand. "You like me?" She smiled and gently lifted up her other hand to rub the horse's forehead. She noticed how his ears flopped to the side and his eyelids began to close. Lilly hoped that this was good. "You are quite nice." She looked at the horse that was happily making his way up Lilly's arm.

Miley came back carrying tack and looked over at the horse who seemed engrossed in Lilly. "Seems like you've made a friend."

"He's cute. If his ears are floppy is that good?"

"Yeah, means they're relaxed." Miley watched the horse make his way up past Lilly's elbow. "Steady on bud, you're heading in to my territory." She laughed before dumping the saddle on the floor. "Lil, any chance I can get in there?"

"Sorry." Lilly stepped back and let Miley in.

"Hey." Miley said softly to the horse before presenting the bridle at him. "How's this?" Lilly noted how soft and low Miley's voice was she was so gentle when it came to animals. Miley pushed her thumb in the edge of the horse's mouth and slipped the bit in before pushing the rest of the bridle over his head. "See, that's ok. You know what this all about. Lil, could you grab the saddle for me?"

"Yeah, why aren't you putting it on?" She asked picking it up.

"Because I don't know what he has done, I don't want him to freak out. Just carry it out to the round pen and put it on the fence. When I lead him, stay on the left and walk next to me, if he doesn't anything drop the saddle and get yourself out of the way."

"What about you?" Lilly looked a little concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I shouldn't think he will do anything, just being precautious as I don't know him. Right, ready Lil?" She said grabbing the horse by the reins and leading him forward. "C'mon boy." Miley quietly walked out with Lilly and headed straight for the round pen. "Could you close the gate please?" Miley said as she stood the horse in the middle and faced him. Lilly took up her position on the fence to watch her girlfriend play with a horse.

Miley began by walking towards the horse; he kept his eyes on her and stood quietly in the pen. Miley stepped closer and the horse still didn't move, she poked him with her index finger. The horse looked a bit perplexed at this and continued to stand still, she poked harder. He shifted one leg back as Miley poked again before he moved all four feet. "Good." She gave him a small stroke on the face before backing away a couple of steps, the horse tried to follow her. "No." She said firmly before putting him back where he was and staring again. He took another step. Miley did the same as before and successfully walked 3 steps backwards before returning to him. "Good boy." Lilly watched as Miley went back to poking the horse on the shoulder. She wondered what on earth Miley was doing to that poor horse; he looked utterly confused to Lilly. She really couldn't see the point in what her girlfriend was doing.

Lilly sat there for another fifteen minutes as Miley walked around the horse in all directions before getting him to move his body over from the side. "You're a good boy." Lilly heard once more as Miley got the horse to successfully follow her and halt as she turned.

"Hey Lilly." The southern drawl came from Mamaw as she approached the pen. "How's it going?"

"I have no idea."

"Miley!" Mamaw called over before waving a hand.

Miley came wandering over with the horse following. "Yeah?"

"How's it going?"

"Yeah, he seems to know what he is doing, someone has done this with him before."

"And Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Explain to Lilly what you are doing, she doesn't know. Don't leave her on the fence; it must be boring for her."

"Sorry Lil didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I do want to know what you were doing with him though."

"You want a horse to respect you on the ground before you get on them."

"And that's what you're doing, all that poking and moving about? That will make him respect you?" This was about as confusing as algebra to Lilly.

"Miley! Explain!" Mamaw told her again.

"Sorry. What I was doing reflects what the leader would do in a herd. It's like showing dominance."

"So you're the leader?" Lilly said, the pieces finally clicking in to place. "Oh ok, I get it."

"Here, pass the saddle pad."

"Please." Lilly said as she held the pad just out of her girlfriend's reach.

"I'm glad someone's keeping Miss Montana in check." Mamaw laughed at Lilly.

"Please." Miley said giving Lilly a pout.

"Here." She said handing her the pad. "Why aren't you putting the saddle on him too?" Lilly was now far more curious and feeling much bolder to ask questions.

"If he hasn't been broken then I don't wanna freak him out by dumping a saddle before wrenching the cinch around him."

"Broken? He hasn't been hurt has he?" Lilly looked worried, she was rather fond of the horse in a strange way.

"Oh no darlin'." Mamaw laughed. "Broken means they can accept a saddle and bridle, most cases a rider too."

"Idiot." Lilly muttered to herself.

"Don't be. You weren't brought up with horses, you aren't to know." Mamaw turned back to her granddaughter who was happily humming to herself as she presented the pad to the horse before placing it on his back. "Well he don't seem fazed." Mamaw said watching him like a hawk.

"Na, he's been pretty good so far. Let's see what he thinks of the saddle." She said lifting it off the fence and walking back over to the horse. Miley moved it around on her arms so that it jingled, he still didn't batter an eyelid. "Alright boy. Let's see." She raised the saddle and gently placed it on him. The horse raised his head before letting it drop back to its previous position. "Now the cinch." Miley said as she bent underneath him and pulled it round just enough to rub him across the belly. "Well you're the most chilled four year old I've ever come across." Miley said as she slowly began to tighten the cinch. "There." The horse shifted a foot as Miley went to stroke his neck. "He's so good Mamaw; I think you've got a good'un here."

"I know, he was so relaxed at the sales, he's rather eye catching too. Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"No. Though Lilly did say something that made me think earlier. Walk on." Miley said as she led him around the pen.

"What? Me?" Lilly said as if she had been accused of something horrific.

"What was the first thing you said about him?"

"Ginger?" Lilly said with a questioning tone. "You want to call the horse ginger?"

"Yeah." Miley nodded as she continued walking him around the pen.

"Poor thing." Mamaw said. "Not very original."

"But it is the first thing you notice about him, he is bright ginger, you can't miss him!" Miley pointed out as she came to a halt by Lilly and Mamaw.

"Alright, Ginger it is. If anybody asks I'm telling them that you named him."

"That's alright. Now Ginger, let's see what you think of having me on your back." Miley said gathering the reins and looping them round the horn. She placed her foot in the stirrup and bounced. "Up we go." She said pulling herself up and sitting in one smooth motion. "There, that's alright isn't it?" She said stroking the horse's neck. "Walk on." She said giving him a squeeze, the horse happily obliged and walked around the pen quietly as lamb, albeit slowly. Miley let him make his own way around for the first couple of times before gently guiding him with the reins. "Somebody has defiantly taught him well. Right, c'mon bud, pick up a bit." Miley said giving him another nudge. The horse picked up a good walking pace and strode round the pen confidently. "What do you think Mamaw?"

"Seems to have a good walk on him. Push him up a notch Miley, I wanna see him move."

"Alright Mamaw! I've only just got on him, let him settle and me have a feel."

"Sounds like sex." Lilly muttered to herself.

"What's that Lilly?" Mamaw asked with a slight frown, she wasn't sure exactly what she heard.

"Don't worry." Lilly said going crimson. "What's Miley trying to do?" Lilly asked, attempting to change the subject, she knew full well but she was sure that Mamaw had heard her ramblings.

"She just wants t be sure him before asking anymore."

Lilly gave a nod as she watched Miley happily pushed the horse around the pen, Lilly wondered how on earth Miley was so easy and relaxed with Ginger, she would be so nervous sitting on a horse she didn't know. "How does he feel Miles?"

"Fine, his back was up a little to begin with, he feels quite calm now."

Lilly lent over to Mamaw. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's fine."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna try trotting." Miley called over to her girlfriend and Mamaw, they both remained silent as Miley gave Ginger a tight squeeze and a click of the tongue. "C'mon boy." The horse refused to trot and continued to walk faster, Miley asked once more. "Oh get on!" She raised her voice and dug her heels in to the horses' side, much to his annoyance.

"He looks pleased." Mamaw commented idly.

Lilly watched as Miley sat to the trot, her body absorbing the motion of Ginger. Lilly hadn't quite mastered the art of sitting to the trot, she still had to hold on to the horn for support, she hoped someday she would look like Miley on a horse. "Mamaw, how long has Miley been riding?"

"Oh, well, she was plonked on as a baby, but she actually learnt to ride about three. Susan used to put her on Shadow and lead off her own horse, I'm sure we've got a photo of it somewhere if you'd like to see."

Lilly smiled at the thought of a young Miley on a horse. "Yeah, that would be nice to see." She looked back over to her girlfriend, she looked so magnificent.

"Doesn't respond that well to the leg." Miley called over as she reined the horse across the pen.

"He's moving fine Miley." Mamaw called back.

"I know that, it's just a job to keep him going."

"Well give him a boot."

Miley did as she was asked and the horse gave a grunt and pulled the reins almost of Miley's hands. "You little fff..."

"Language!" Mamaw yelled at her granddaughter.

"Fluffy thing!" Miley said with a smile as Mamaw looked at Lilly who was rolling her eyes.

After five or so minutes of trotting Miley pulled up next to her girlfriend and Mamaw. "I don't think he's worked like this in a while, not to mention me." Miley blew out. "This is hard comparison to our horses."

"That's because your Mum and Dad put the hard work in, now it's your turn."

"Yeah yeah, I get the point. You think I should try a lope?" She stroked the horse's damp neck.

"Don't see why not, he seems to know what he's doing, even if he's a little idle. Knock yourself out kiddo."

"I hope you don't mean that literally Mamaw." Miley said with a smile as she rode off.

Lilly looked at Miley and back to Mamaw with a worried face. "Don't panic darlin'." Mamaw rubbed Lilly's shoulder. "Miley's ridden a fair few horses in her time, she'll be fine. That girl has a bum made of glue."

Miley trotted Ginger around the pen trying to gather as much energy underneath her as she could to ask for a lope. The horse was still reluctant. "Come on boy." She said softly before a couple of clicks of her tongue. She did one more circuit around the pen before pushing for a lope, when the horse refuse to go up the next gear Miley got cross. "Get on!" Lilly heard a low growl emit from her girlfriend's throat; Ginger still refused to do anything. Miley gave the horse a hefty boot and raised her voice. "Move you little shit!" This time the horse responded, just not in the way that Miley wanted it. He plunged his head between his front legs and let off an enormous buck; much to Lilly's horror. "On!" Miley's voice was loud and clear as she clamped her legs around the horse. He continued to pull Miley forward in the saddle, all the while she attempted to get his head from the floor. With a large boot Ginger's head shot up and Miley quickly pulled the reins back as she urged the horse on. "Good boy." She said with a soft but yet confident voice. "Good lad. Keep going." She gave another couple of clicks.

After a good couple of minutes of Ginger refusing to do a circuit without a buck here and there he began settle underneath Miley. "Good boy." She said quietly. She did one more circuit before asking the horse to come down to a trot. "What do ya think Mamaw?" Miley asked.

"I like him; he'll make a nice horse. You can look after him and ride him while you're here." With that Mamaw hopped off the fence and headed back towards the house.

"What do you think Lil?" Miley asked, dropping her rein contact and allowing the horse to have his head a she walked him around.

"Can I rename him Psycho?"


	13. Chapter 13

I am SO sorry for the late update - useless I know! ust had a busy few weeks at work! Thanks to all those still reading and revwing, still very much appreciated.

This is set shortly after Robbie and Jackson come out and join the girls, marking around the five or six day mark for Miley and Lilly's stay.

Whitesnake – Love Will Set You Free

Every time I think about you baby  
>Every time I see your smiling face<br>Every time I feel your loving arms  
>Around me guilty pleasures<br>Take up all my time and space.

"Jesus Christ I hurt!" Lilly moaned as she flopped down on the bed.

"You're such a city girl!"

"And you're a hillbilly. I thought I was reasonably fit, apparently a day out here kills me." Lilly said stretching.

"You'll be fine. C'mon, I'll run you a nice hot bath, it should stop the stiffness." Miley said as she disappeared in to the adjoining bathroom.

"I can't even find the energy to undress let alone move." Lilly heard the taps open and water flow in to the bath.

"I'm sure I could help." Miley said as she walked back in to the room and standing between her girlfriend's legs.

"I should have seen that one coming." Lilly smiled. "Give us a hand Miles."

Miley's eyes flashed. "Gladly."

"No, getting up. What else does your brain think about?" She held out a hand for Miley to pull her up.

"Clearly not a lot." Miley hauled Lilly up before beginning to unbutton her own pants. "Sure you don't want a hand?"

Lilly looked at Miley. "We both know that wouldn't be a good idea." Lilly whipped off her t-shirt and chucked it to the corner.

"But so tempting."

"Shut up." Lilly smiled at Miley as she bent over to take her jeans off, knowing exactly what Miley's eyes would be fixated on. "You're so predictable."

"Where else do you want me to look? Hurry up and get your clothes off." Miley said as she walked in to the bathroom. Lilly heard Miley turning on the taps and fiddling with various bottles, Lilly scrabbled to get the last of her clothes off.

Miley paused, hearing Lilly desperately hopping around as she took off her panties before hearing a thud. "You fell over didn't you?"

A pause came before a small voice. "No."

"Get in here Lil." She said swirling the bubbles around with a lazy hand.

"Alright women! I'm just looking for a razor." Lilly began to empty one of her two suitcases, searching for her wash bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miley yelled.

"I told you, looking for a razor! I've got so much stuff in here its unbelievable." Lilly turned her suitcase upside down before opening the next. She heard Miley drum her fingers on the side of the bath. "Impatient much?"

"Get your butt in here, I don't care whether you shave or not!"

"Got it!" Lilly said with her head in the suitcase.

She walked in to the bathroom and dipped her hand in the water. "You got the temperature right this time." She said climbing in and reclining against Miley.

This was only the third time that they had had a bath together, something which only recently they had discovered. Miley also discovered how fussy Lilly was when it came to water temperature and the type of bubble bath. "I should hope so, I put vanilla in, is that okay too?" Miley mocked. Lilly gave a small hum and closed her eyes. "You ok there Lil?"

Lilly moved her head, making her blonde locks move and tickle Miley's chest. "Yes. This is just so peaceful, so relaxing." She tilted her head to plant a soft kiss on Miley. "We have to get an en suite in our room with a bath like this."

"We've got one in the house." Miley said idly as she ran her hand back and forth across Lilly's abdomen; she loved the feeling of Lilly's rock hard stomach beneath her.

Lilly clearly enjoyed this too as she let a small moan. "I know, but we need one in Miley and Lilly's space. It would be nice not to have to trail across to the house, especially when it's cold."

"Spoiled much. I can see your point though, it's a total give away when Dad sees us going in to the same bathroom. Not to mention what I saw Jackson and Sienna doing."

Lilly opened a lazy eye. "Do I want to know?"

"Defiantly not, but I'm sure with your imagination you could conjure up some sort of image."

"Eww. Thanks Miles."

"I did say." Miley reached for the sponge under the water, before lifting it up and allowing it to drip on to Lilly's chest.

Lilly moaned once more. "Keep going."

"I thought you said you were too tired?"

"I never said that." Lilly reached behind the small of her back and in to Miley's legs, the warm water and Lilly's skilled hands having the desired effect. Lilly felt Miley's front push against her back; this was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Miley and Lilly were inebriated. Lilly couldn't see straight and Miley was slumped against her. Lilly looked at her girlfriend, or rather the two of them and rolled her eyes. She could have sworn she hadn't had that much to drink. Robbie looked over at the two girls and was slightly concerned. "Lilly, Miles, are you ok?"<p>

Lilly looked at Robbie and gave him a drunken lopsided grin. "Brilliant."

"I think you two need to go to bed."

"To bed." Miley said as she stood up and immediately fell back down, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

Jackson laughed. "Boy, you're gonna feel that one in the morning Miles."

Miley's cousins stared at her, not understanding why she was sprawled out on the floor. Earl and Pearl laughed, they had all been there. Mamaw looked at the state of her Granddaughter and girlfriend; they were sure going to feel like shit, maybe she'd give them a bucket each.

Lilly lent forward, taking note of how the floor spun. "Miles? You ok?" She slurred leaning forward a little more.

"When did the floor get here?"

"You fell." Robbie said leaning over Miley in order to pick her up.

"Did I? It's nice here." She said stroking the floor.

"Rollover on to your back Miley." She did as she was asked and looked at her Dad. "Right, one, two, three, up we go." He said heaving his daughter upright. "Jesus, you're dead weight."

"I'm not fat!" Miley shouted.

"Miley shut up and go to bed." Mamaw laughed. "You too Lilly."

Lilly stood up and wobbled slightly. "I'll take Miles."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Robbie asked, still supporting his daughter's full weight.

"Yeah!" Lilly said putting Miley's arm around her neck and her own round Miley's waist. "Let's go Miles." Lilly put unsteady foot forwards. "To bed!" She yelled as Miley drunkenly pointed a finger.

"Let's go Lil!" They slowly made their way out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs. "Stairs." Miley said.

"Stairs! Ok, left first."

"Left?"

"Left foot. Ok. Left." They swayed as they both lifted their left foot before tilting the other way to lift their right.

Robbie Ray watched from the doorway in amusement at the two girls. They were so drunk. He knew he shouldn't have let them had so much to drink but he would rather them do it in his presence. Before he could even move Lilly had tripped and brought Miley down with her. "Girls are you ok?"

"Wow, I think that may hurt tomorrow." Lilly picked herself from the sprawling mess that Miley was. "Hey Mr. S. Can I have some help?"

"Alright Lilly." Robbie walked up to the two girls.

"And a bucket, I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

><p>The next morning the two girls were woken by the sound of a banging.<p>

"Is that my head?" Miley said; her voice much raspier than usual.

"No, I think that's mine." Lilly said rubbing her eyes before opening them. "Fuck me that's bright." She shut them quickly.

The door opened to reveal Mamaw. "Girls! Up!"

"Not so loud." Miley grumbled before rolling over.

"Miley! Cover yourself up. You too Lillian."

Lilly pulled the duvet around the pair of them and rolled away from Mamaw. "It's too early." She mumbled.

"No, it's not." Mamaw said striding over to the curtains. "It's half past one. Get up." She flung them open and revealed the midday sun.

"Holy fuck!" Miley said and pulled the covers over their head.

"Miley Stewart! Do not use that sort of language!"

"Alright. Sorry Mamaw."

"Now get up. You two have got chores to do." She said before walking out the room and shutting the door.

Lilly moaned. "Somebody kill me."

"She's gonna come back with the ice if we don't move." Miley said slowly pulling the covers from her face. "Oh God, my head." She sat up slowly. "Fucking hell, I need some water. C'mon Lil."

"Alright." Lilly gingerly sat up, holding her head in place as the covers slipped off her. "Miles, how did we end up naked?"

"I don't know. I can't remember a thing."

"I hope we didn't do anything stupid." Lilly gently manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. "Ouch."

"What?"

"My head."

Lilly walked around the room at the pace of a snail, gathering up items of clothes she could put on that wouldn't cause her head too much pain. Lilly turned her head back to Miley who seemed to have gone a very pale colour. "Miles?" Before Lilly could ask if she was ok, she made a bolt for the bathroom. Next thing Lilly heard was a retching. "Lovely." She muttered to herself. "Miles?" Lilly walked in to the bathroom, wincing at every step. She saw her girlfriend bent over the toilet still heaving while the rest of her body shook. "Oh Miley." Lilly pulled the rest of Miley's hair out of the way and tied it up in to a messy bun. "I'll grab a blanket." Lilly picked up the blanket that had been on their bed and wrapped it around her girlfriend.

"That has to be it." Miley mumbled as she leant back to rest herself against the wall, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying drama queen. You have a hangover. We both do." Lilly did up the buttons of her shirt before slipping a pair of sweat pants. "I really need a drink." She stood up and moved to the cabinet where the glasses were held. "Want one?" Miley's only response was to lean back over the toilet and be sick again.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon girls." Robbie Ray said as he clapped both of them on the back, making their heads spin and Miley turn green once more. "How are ya?"<p>

"Great." Miley muttered. "My head's pounding, my stomach won't stay where it's supposed to and my throat has been rubbed with sand paper."

"So you're hung over?" Robbie laughed at this. "I'm hardly surprised; you two had far too much to drink last night."

"Dad why did you let us drink that much?" Miley pulled out a chair and sat down with Lilly.

"I told you to watch it. You didn't want to listen. Instead you told everyone how much you loved them and pronounced your love for peanut butter and pickles."

"Nice one Miles." Lilly laughed to herself.

"Do you not remember what you did then Lilly?" Robbie smirked at her. After what he went through last night he thought he deserved some fun in embarrassing both girls.

"No." She groaned.

"You sang and threw up on my cowboy boots."

"Nice one Lil." Miley threw back with a grin.

"No." Lilly groaned once more.

"Which by the way are outside for you to clean."

"Sorry. I'll get right on it." She said attempting to move.

"Eat something first, it will make you feel better."

Miley dropped her head to the table and let her arms dangle. "I'm dying."

"You're such a drama queen. You'll be ok. Oh and by the way, next time you want to get physical with one another, undress when you're in your own room and not in the hall. I don't want anyone's therapy bill." He laughed and gave them another clap on the back before disappearing out the door; vengeance was a sweet thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Gosh! I'm sorry for lateness of this! I've had such a hectic month! My job has been crazy! This will be my last update for at least a couple of weeks as I am away for a bit – treating myself to a holiday!

Thank you for those reviews, I love to read them, every one means a lot to me.

AstronSoul & DoIHaveTo - After re- reading parts I realised I have put some typos in – sorry for that! Some of it might be the 'English' V American spelling, feel free to PM me and tell me otherwise. I've been more vigilant this time, hopefully it will be better! Thanks for pointing it out.

Truscott – Dude, you have no idea how chuffed I am that you had read this, let alone review – you are one of my favourite authors on this site! Thank you!

Keane – Somewhere Only We Know

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
>I felt the earth beneath my feet<br>Sat by the river and it made me complete.

The next day, still with a slight hangover, Lilly and Miley had been woken up extra early by Mamaw to do all the mucking out, much to their displeasure. "I can't be bothered to do this anymore." Lilly said as she tried to shovel muck in to her wheelbarrow, swearing when she missed it.

"Tell me about it." Miley wheeled her barrow of muck past. "Last boxes, I figure we can have some fun after."

Lilly dropped her fork all together when she saw Miley's grin flash past. "Fun?" She said suggestively as she raised her eyebrows.

"If you want, but I have something else in mind. Best get going." Miley drew out the last part of the sentence.

At that comment Lilly shovelled as fast as she could and finished the box in record time. "Ok. I'm done, what's this about?" Lilly said running over to Miley and jumping up and down like a small child.

"I swear you're worse than any of my fans."

"Well, technically I am your biggest fan; I just have a few more perks." Lilly loosely put her arms round Miley's neck as kissed her slowly.

"Okay Lil's, don't start that." Miley took Lilly's hands from around her neck and pulled her in the required direction. "Come on!" Lilly followed as Miley brought her to the back of the barn to reveal an ATV. "Mamaw's new toy! I thought maybe you and I could take it for a spin?" Miley gave Lilly a devilish grin.

"Seriously?" Lilly looked like an excited five year old once more. "Wait, will Mamaw allow us to take it?"

"She said there's nothing I'm not allowed to drive." She shrugged. "Come on Lil, you know you want to." Miley allowed her breath to tickle the side of Lilly's neck, causing a small shiver.

"You're like the devil on my shoulder. By the way, I'm driving." Lilly said as she mounted the ATV. Miley slid on behind Lilly and waited for her to start it up. "Miles, how do you start it?"

Miley let out a loud laugh. "Oh Lil, you do make me laugh." Miley leant forward, making sure she pressed her front firmly in to Lilly's back. "Turn the ignition on, hold the clutch, press the ignition switch and then give a bit of gas." Lilly did as she was told and the engine roared in to life.

"Okay, how do I make it move?"

"Gears." Miley pointed to a pedal next to Lilly's left foot. "One is down and the rest are up. Do you need to know where the breaks are?" Miley mocked.

"Shut up." Lilly pushed her foot down on the pedal and got the ATV moving. "This is slow." She complained.

"Well go a bit faster." Lilly opened up the gas and the ATV responded immediately. "Fuck me Lil's!" Miley yelled grabbing on to her girlfriends waist. "Move up the gears! Don't break it!" Lilly continued to go faster and faster. "Ok, you might want to slow down a touch." Miley gripped harder to Lilly, fighting gravity that wanted to rip her of the back.

Three or four miles out Lilly came to a halt on top of the hill. "This is stunning." Lilly switched off the ATV and turned to look at her girlfriend who was currently looking rather white. "Miles, you okay?"

"I think I've just seen my life flash before my eyes."

Lilly gave a small laugh. "Live a little, I wasn't going fast. I never knew that somewhere like this would exist. Look at that, the sun's just peeking over the next hill." Lilly sniffed. "And it smells so good out here. Like..." She took another intake of breath, trying to find a suitable adjective.

Miley rested her chin on Lilly's shoulder and gazed across the open space. "Remember when I told you I had a special place in Tennessee?" Lilly gave a curt nod. "This is it."

"It's beautiful, breathtaking even." Lilly felt a light kiss next to her right ear, reaching round she pulled her girlfriends arms around her waist. "I could stay here all day."

"Why don't we?" Miley slipped her hand underneath Lilly's t-shirt and rubbed the bare skin.

Lilly gave a barely audible moan. "I'd love to, but I know I'll be hungry time lunch comes around."

"Well it's a good thing that I brought this." Miley tapped the box that was behind her. "There's a waterfall just behind those trees." Miley dipped her hand just below Lilly's shorts.

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" Lilly smiled before she felt another slip of her girlfriend's hand. "Miles, steady on there." Lilly moaned once more, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Why? We're all alone. I thought you wanted some earlier." Miley slipped her hand further done the front of Lilly and into her panties.

"I did. I mean I do." Lilly leaned back in to her girlfriend, the pressure that was building in her was almost excruciating. Miley used her body weight to push Lilly forward and back on to her hand, skilfully hitting Lilly's most sensitive spot. "Oh my God!" She said very quickly. "Miles, I can't take this." She felt waves of sweat rolling over her body. Lilly had no idea why she was so aroused, it wasn't like she and Miley had exactly refrained from one another in Tennessee. Miley bent her head and kissed Lilly's neck slowly. "So close." Lilly whispered rocking her hips back and forth in sync with her lover's hand. Miley gave one last move of her hand and felt Lilly begin to shudder as she tripped in to euphoria.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Lilly yelled as she sat up to looking at her grinning girlfriend.<p>

"Perfectly. No one will see us."

"Really? Knowing our track record they will."

"Okay..." Miley lowered her accent and accentuated the last syllable. She stood up and began unbuttoning her shirt before letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lilly couldn't help but notice that Miley had somehow forgotten her bra. A bare chest with erect nipples was all Lilly could focus on.

"Going for a swim." Miley shrugged as she removed that last of her clothes.

Lilly could only stare and gawp as she slowly watched Miley disappear under water. "Miley?" Lilly watched as Miley put her head completely under the water before slowly coming back up.

"Okay, I'm so coming in!" Lilly stood up and hastily began to remove her clothes.

What changed your mind?" Miley said with a smirk as she swam further away.

"Are you kid-" Lilly's foot got stuck in her shorts and she fell in to the river, Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny!" Lilly whinged as she removed her shorts and panties before lobbing them on to the bank.

"Sorry, but it is." Miley continued to laugh as Lilly swum closer to her.

"I'll make you regret that." Lilly gave Miley a devilish smirk.

"Oh shit." Miley swam away as fast as she could but there was no way she could out do Lilly's front crawl. "Mercy!" She shouted, holding her hands above the water.

"Oh no." Lilly shook her head. "You know I don't do mercy. Under you go Miles!" She said placing her hands on Miley's shoulders and pushing her down.

Miley popped back up, running her hands through her hair to push it backwards. "Are we square now?" She wiped her eyes, yesterdays make up smudging underneath.

"Not quite, FYI, you look like a panda." Miley pulled a face. "I think you owe me a kiss." Lilly said treading water, all the time getting closer to Miley.

"Not the harshest of punishments." She said with a smile before gently kissing Lilly. "Come on, there's a shallow bit over here." Miley said allowing the rest of her body to float upwards before swimming across to some rocks.

"Not sort of the kiss I wanted!" Lilly moaned as she swum over.

"I know. Maybe I can give you a better one." Lilly felt her feet touch the floor of the river and walked over to where Miley was standing. "Come a bit further out." Lilly kept going until she felt Miley's hands on her waist tightening. "How about a kiss a little lower?" Miley was now using a much deeper, huskier voice than usual and it was having, what Lilly presumed, the desired effect.

Lilly felt the slickness of Miley's wet body against her own and gave a small moan. Miley placed a kiss on her girlfriend's neck before slowly moving her body around so she was face to face with her lover. "What are you doing Miles?" Lilly said looking straight in to Miley's electric blue eyes. She watched as Miley went to place an open mouth kiss on her neck before stopping an inch or so away and blowing softly. Normally this wouldn't affect Lilly, but the fact of the water being so cold and Miley's breath being slightly warmer made goose bumps appear on her skin. Miley begun to lower herself, repeating this until she reached her goal. "Would you still like that kiss?" Her eyes flashed and looked at Lilly who merely nodded.

Lilly felt Miley's lips touch her skin and she could do nothing to stop her eyes rolling back in her head. "Oh my God." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Since when did the sun start going down?" Lilly cracked open an eye to find Miley looking down on her in the fading light.<p>

"Since you fell asleep." She stroked one cheek.

"Oh God." Lilly rubbed her eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"Its fine, I like watching you sleep." Miley said softly before leaning down and kissing Lilly softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Lil its fine, don't worry; I love just spending time with you, even if you are asleep." She bent down and touched noses with Lilly.

Lilly smiled, her perfect teeth gleaming in the evening sun before she slowly stretched out. She moaned as she felt her back crack. "Do you think we should get back?"

"Just one more minute."

* * *

><p>Mamaw thought back to two years ago when Miley arrived back as the spoiled brat Hannah. She couldn't honestly believe what her granddaughter had turned in to. Miley had turned in to a Barbie doll with a personality to match. She was one of those teenage messed up kids who had everything they wanted and unfortunately stood on everyone to get it. The only thing she was grateful for was that Miley had never done drugs or at least been caught doing them.<p>

Mamaw looked out of her kitchen window to observe Miley and Lilly as they tripped in hand in hand as the sun finally disappeared behind the hills. She knew what they had been up to, but she really couldn't care right now, she knew it was far more important that they got some time to themselves. The way they both looked right now was so far from the papers or fans could imagine. Miley looked like an ordinary girl in her tatty clothing with hair so messy that it could have been mistaken for a birds nest. The way Lilly looked at Miley at that moment was nothing other than pure love. She smiled to herself as she saw Lilly pull a twig out of Miley's hair.

Miley had turned in to a wonderful young woman, albeit not in the way she had imagined. Nevertheless the change in her granddaughter was phenomenal. She was back to being the happy, carefree person that she was before becoming famous and Mamaw had a feeling that Lilly was a major reason for that.

* * *

><p>Luanne sat packing her bag up for the couple of weeks she would be staying with her Mamaw, she thanked her Father for needing to go and buy more stock at various cattle markets around the state. Bobbie Ray actually didn't question Luanne staying by herself, she was old enough to look after herself, had been since she was eleven. Nevertheless, Luanne wanted to go to her Mamaw's, it meant she could put her next plan in to action. Stuffing the last few items in to her bag, she closed it and left out the pieces she wouldn't let out of her sight until her plan was complete. It already had some pretty damning evidence.<p>

She stood up, faced the mirror and checked herself. She had to admit she looked good; she had piercing green eyes and long mahogany hair. Her body was to die for according to all the boys at college, she had a fairly large chest, a tiny waist curves in all the right places and thanks to working on the farm nearly every day, was well toned. Her mood suddenly turned and she flipped, hitting the mirror with both hands. So WHY didn't anyone want to be with her? WHY did no one want to spend any time with her? WHY was it that whenever she slept with someone they never called her back? And WHY was it that her cousin had everything? She ground her teeth bitterly before looking up and smiling. The edge of one side of her lip lifting, making her look sinister and far older than her years.

This was her time.

This was her new start.

Who do you think you are?

Is this what you came for?

* * *

><p>Well, this means war.<p>

Nickelback – This Means War

Decided to put in an extra song snippet, felt it fitted quite well.


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe how long this has taken me – useless I know. My brain has literally stopped working and I'm doing my best to kick it back in to action! This chapter is setting up for the next few instalments, a filler basically. I'm really not happy with it but I need it to move on. Sorry! I just wanted to say thank you to the people who are still reading/reviewing. I really appreciate it! I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker!

Bon Jovi – Welcome To Wherever You Are

Welcome to wherever you are  
>This is your life, you made it this far<br>Welcome, you gotta believe  
>That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be<br>Welcome, to wherever you are.

"Miley!" A young girl screamed as the door flew open, banged on the wall before a small child launched herself on to the bed.

"Fuuu... Flippin' hell!" Miley screamed as she quickly rolled off Lilly, realising who the intruder was. "Molly!" She said with a harsh tone, fortunately for Miley the girl didn't seem to notice and continued to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Miley!" The little girl yelled once more before jumping down for a hug, nearly knocking Miley's breath out of her in the process.

"Hey." Miley did her best to hug Molly with arm, all the while trying to preserve her modesty with her other. "Hey Sweetie, listen,I know you're excited to see me and everything, but do you think you could go back outside until I say you can come in." Miley gave her a big smile.

"Why?"

"Well, I just need to get up and sort something out. Then you can come back in. Okay?" Miley though that trying to explain that she was naked and desperately needed to put on some clothes probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Okay. How long?"

"A couple of minutes, tell you what, why don't you go and get Mr. Bunny? I'd like to see him again."

"Okay!" Molly said excitedly as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the door.

Miley quickly moved from the bed and shut the door.

"You better explain this one." Lilly said leaning over the bed and grabbing her t-shirt and shorts.

"She's my youngest cousin on Dad's side of the family, she adores me for some reason and ever since I came out as Hannah she's glued herself to me."

Lilly raised an eyebrow as she slipped her shorts on. "Great, just what I wanted at half seven in the morning. I thought I was getting something else."

"Sorry Lil." Miley said rushing over and placing a kiss on Lilly's lips. "She's only 7; she loves being around me." Miley pulled on her pyjama pants and shirt, opened the door and just managed to hop back in to bed by the time Molly came rushing back in, launching herself on the bed once more.

"Here's Mr. Bunny!" Molly breathed heavily before thrusting a stuffed rabbit in Miley's face.

"Hey there." Miley shook the bunny's paw.

"Who's that?" Molly said rather obnoxiously pointing a finger at Lilly, only just realising that she was there.

"This is Lilly." Miley said with a smile.

"And is she your friend?"

"Yeah, she is."

"But why is she in your bed?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." Miley said as a matter of fact, the less she made a big deal about her and Lilly to younger children the less they cared she discovered.

"Hey." Lilly said at last.

The child looked at Lilly for a moment or two before pushing herself in-between her and Miley. "Hi. Do you like my bunny?" She said shoving the rabbit in Lilly's face, Lilly tried to not look disgusted at the smell, the only thing Lilly planned on having her face in this morning was Miley.

"Yeah, I do, I used to have a rabbit just like him."

"A real one?" Molly looked at Lilly with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah, a real one." Lilly smiled softly.

Molly turned back to Miley. "I like her."

"Seems like you've got at least one of my cousins approval."

* * *

><p>Two days later and Miley's patience was wearing thin, not to mention Lilly who was almost at boiling point.<p>

"Can't we ditch your cousin for half an hour?" Lilly hissed through gritted teeth.

"Believe me, I wish we could." Miley turned her head so Molly couldn't lip read what she was saying. "I don't know why Aunt Helen has left her with me. I don't mind babysitting but this is just ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Can't we just send her away to do something?"

"It's worth a try." Miley gave a shrug and stood up from the hay bale she and Lilly were sitting on. "Hey Molly?"

The young child looked at Miley with such innocence that her resolve nearly broke, a quick kick from Lilly reminded Miley. "Yes?"

Miley desperately racked her brains for a job she knew would take a good half an hour. "Have you picked up the poo in the round pen yet?"

"No." The child looked quizzical. "I don't do that." She said in a pretentious manner.

"Well, you're a big enough girl now; you need to learn that if you ride a horse you have other responsibilities."

"But it's nasty." Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Well that's just something you'll have get used to. Now go and get a wheelbarrow, a fork and get shovelling." Miley gave her cousin a bright smile.

"Okay." She said begrudgingly. "Would you like a fork?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"I've got some bits to sort out with Lilly; I'll be down after to see how you're doing."

"Okay." Molly got up and wandered out of the back of the barn and towards the pens.

Miley let her breath out. "Thank God. You fancy a bit of Miley and Lilly time?"

"Of course." Lilly smiled as Miley held out her hand. "You do realise that I'm so tired that I will probably fall asleep?"

"Honestly," Miley paused for a moment. "So will I, but I'll relish some peace and quiet for a bit." She said pulling herself to the top of the hay loft ladder. "C'mon Lil."

"Jesus, I'm coming women!" She said heaving herself that last few runs.

"Bliss!" Miley said flopping back on the deep pile of hay.

Lilly plonked her tired body down next to Miley. "Any chance that we can speak to Mamaw about having a lie in tomorrow? And maybe a lock on our door that works? I can't stand not being able to have sex in the morning in case Molly comes in. It must be like a whole..." Lilly tried to count on her fingers.

Miley gave a laugh. "Three days Lil, I think that's probably the norm for most people."

Lilly smiled as she tucked herself into her girlfriend's side. "I can't help it. I have a high sex drive. We're teenagers; we're supposed to screw like bunnies."

Miley laughed out loud once more, it felt like music to Lilly's ears. "I'd love to tell Jackson and Sienna that the next time we can hear them shouting at us."

"I'd love to know how your Dad doesn't hear us, or them for that matter I mean we can hear them. God, I've just realised how sorry I feel for your Dad."

"Earplugs." Miley smiled as she wrapped a comforting around Lilly. "Found them when I was looking for a CD."

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed or laugh."

"How did we even get on this subject?" Miley shook her head.

"Because we're sex starved."

"We are so having a lie in tomorrow, I think the markets tomorrow so they'll all be off early. You can moan as loud as you want."

Lilly laughed and looked at Miley. "What do you mean?"

Miley turned too. "I mean when you're about to come and you want to moan and scream. Here you bite down on your lip."

"Don't tell me this! I don't want to know!" Lilly hid her face.

"Well, I'm just telling you. We can have a Molly free day, or at least morning."

"Sounds quite harsh when you put it like that." Lilly wrinkled her nose in thought.

"I know and I don't mean it to be, I just feel that we're being used. She's a sweet kid, I love her but we need some time to ourselves."

"Why don't we go out in to town in the evening, that way we'll have the evening to ourselves as well." Lilly suggested.

"Oh Lillian, are you asking me out on a date?" Miley mocked.

"Oh shut up." Lilly pinched Miley's side, forcing a squeak. "Don't make me anymore embarrassed."

"Lillian, it's me, you can do anything and it wouldn't phase me. What happened to that tomboy skater chick?"

"She's still here. I've just learnt to be little more lady like." Lilly held a serious face for a moment before both of them burst out laughing. Hooking a leg over Lilly sat astride Miley.

"What ya gonna do?" Miley felt both her hands be taken from her sides and pulled up. "Lilly?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the two girls climbed down the loft ladder and headed towards the house. Lilly was picking out various pieces of hay out of her hair and Miley was attempting to do up her shirt.<p>

"Do you realise your shirt is buttoned up wonky?" Lilly said looking at the two holes Miley had missed.

"Shit." She said quickly fumbling around, trying to straighten her clothes out.

"Yeah, that's it; make it look obvious when we're almost at the porch." She laughed.

"Lillian! I wanna talk to Mamaw."

"And why would you two want to talk to me?" She said swinging open the door. "Come on, in you come. Lilly, I need you to test my cake mixture."

Lilly looked delighted. "No problem Mamaw! You know me!" Lilly fixed her eyes on the bowl on the counter.

"Hello girls." Miley's Aunt Helen said in her low voice. "Where's my Molly?"

"Oh," Miley stumbled for a moment. "We sent her to pick up the poo in the pens."

Helen nodded, not exactly enthralled with this piece of knowledge. "Don't you think she's a bit young?"

"Gotta learn someday." Mamaw said with a shrug before looking back at Lilly. "How's this?" She offered Lilly the spoon.

"Hey Mamaw, about tomorrow..." Miley began.

"Oh my God this is good." Lilly said happily as she dropped it down her chin before eating the rest of the mixture off the spoon.

"Lil, please."

"Sorry."

"Would you mind if Lilly and I had a lie in tomorrow, I know it's market day, but we're both so tired and..."

"Oh," Aunt Helen interrupted.

"What?" Miley said looking at her Aunt. She didn't mean to be quite so rude or blunt, but she was fed up of her Aunt palming her child off on anybody within range.

"Well I wanted you to look after Molly until the evening."

Lilly sighed and looked at her now scowling girlfriend. "Sorry Aunt Helen, I have got to get some sleep, I just need some time to chill out."

"I don't see why not, you two have worked hard over the past ten days."

"But Mother..." Aunt Helen begun.

"Oh hush up. These two have been very good to Molly and very useful around the farm. Maybe you should try and look after her instead of plying her off on everyone all the time. Grow up."

Lilly and Miley looked at one another, there was obviously some tension underlying between the two of them. Before anything else was said Molly came running in to the kitchen. "Miley! I did it!"

"Well done. Did you pick all the poo up in Silver's pen?" The little girl nodded proudly. "Good girl."

"What are we doing next?" She said excitedly.

"Well I'm going upstairs to have a shower."

"Isn't Lilly?"

"What?" Miley looked confused at the strange question her cousin posed to her.

"Well earlier you said Lilly was a 'dirty girl.'"

Lilly stopped licking her spoon and Miley froze. "W-w-what?" She choked out.

"You said Lilly was a 'dirty girl.'"

"I don't think so." Miley said, avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of her Mamaw and her Aunt.

"You did, I heard you in the barn, right before you screamed. You didn't find a rat did you? I don't like them."

"Err, yeah I did. The rat ran across Lilly, rats are dirty aren't they?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Lilly nearly swallowed the whole spoon to stop herself laughing out loud.

"Run along Molly, we need to have a grown up talk; can you go and play with your cousins for a bit?" She nodded and Helen stood up and closed the door behind her. "What on EARTH do you two think you we're doing?" She shouted at Miley and Lilly.

"I assume that is pretty obvious." Miley said raising her eyebrow.

"Don't be so insolent! You are disgusting! How could you let my daughter hear that?"

"Well it wasn't intentional, maybe if you gave Lilly and I a break this wouldn't have happened! Do you realise that she comes in to our bedroom every morning at 7am and doesn't leave until 10pm! If she has a nightmare she always comes to me! Exactly where does that leave time for me and Lils? This is supposed to be our holiday too! Do you have any idea what it's like to actually work?"

Helen snorted. "Yeah, having millions turn into more millions must be taxing."

"I've worked for every cent, fought for everything I have done, why don't you try?" Miley stood upright, making her appear far taller and much older. "Because it must be so hard having everything given to you."

"That's rich!"

"Enough!" Mamaw yelled, throwing another spoon down on the table. "Behave the pair of you! Miley, Lilly, I told you what I expected of you! I'm well aware that you two are having sex, hence why I gave you your own room, that is where I expect your intimate times to stay! And you Helen, need to pull your act together, you're 30 for goodness' sakes! You're a mother, act like one! These girls only want some time to themselves; ever thought that's why they're here for the summer? I've seen what Miley has to deal with and believe me, it ain't easy!"

"Sorry Mamaw." Miley and Lilly said in unison.

Mamaw nodded before looking at her youngest child. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." And with that Helen stood up and walked out the kitchen.

Mamaw watched before shaking her head and turning back to her cake. "Off you go girls, I need some time alone."

* * *

><p>Miley sat down on the bed with a worried face. "What do you think that was all about?"<p>

"I don't know." Lilly closed the door behind her and knelt down to look at the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"As we didn't get a chance to ask Mamaw about it, seeing if I can fix the lock it." Lilly opened the door once more and pushed the latch with her finger.

"You can't be serious, not again Lil, especially with everyone in the house."

"No, I don't you idiot. I was just thinking that I don't want your cousin bursting in again if I'm having a shower!"

Miley laughed. "Fair enough. I don't think I've ever heard you scream that loud in your life." Lilly gave Miley a stern look. "Mended it Lil?" Miley said mockingly.

"Nope, but I will do in..." Lilly looked around for a solid object, her gaze fell on the doorstop. She picked it up and whacked the lock. "...Two seconds."

"Lilly!" Miley yelled.

She checked the lock. "It works." She said with a shrug. "If in doubt, hit it. Now we can talk." She said going over to the edge of the bed.

"And a locked door is gonna make a difference?"

"It just does." She said lying back on the bed. "You know Miles; I have never heard Mamaw say anything like that. She's kinda scary."

Miley turned her head and rested her upper body on her right arm. "Only to Aunt Helen."

"But why?"

"She's just irresponsible. She had Molly when she was 23; it was an accident from a one night stand."

"Whoa." Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Does Molly know her Dad?"

"He was around for a little while, after that he just disappeared."

"Single parent huh? That must have been hard."

"Unlike your Mum Lils, she doesn't really work. She sponges off everyone and palms Molly on anybody. I feel so sorry for that kid."

"Is that why you spend so much time with her?" Miley gave a sad nod. "Come here." Lilly said pulling Miley down in to a hug.

"I just think even if I make her happy for a day or so, it will make a difference."

"You're so sweet." Lilly kissed the top of Miley's head. "Okay, tomorrow, when they're all back from the market we'll take her out, spoil her a bit and then go out later?"

"Sounds good, your treat?" Miley smiled, her blue eyes reflecting Lilly's.

Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Luanne had just arrived, greeting everyone with smiles, hugs and the occasional kiss. Mamaw had just been about to yell for Miley and Lilly, but Luanne had stopped her, insisting that she would go up and say hello herself. She placed her bag in her usual small room and crept along the landing, eavesdropping at her cousin's conversation. Luanne nearly gagged at Miley and Lilly as they playfully tormented one another, she wanted to wait before she walked in, after all she didn't want either of them to think she'd overheard them.<p>

Luanne looked at her watch; she figured that two minutes would be fine. "Hey Couz!" She tried twisting the handle, but found herself smacking in to the door.

"And that's why we lock the door." Miley said with a hushed whisper as Lilly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Luanne?"

"The one and only!" She called back in a friendly tone. "Don't either of you wanna say hi to your Couz?" Luanne heard the lock click and tried to hide her grin. "How ya doing?" Miley just stood with her arms crossed, no smile, nor a hello. "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Since last time you tried to expose Miley, no." Lilly stood up.

"That was four years ago and Miley's no longer Hannah anymore." Luanne widened her fake smile.

"That's not really the point though, is it?"

"I'd like to think that I've grown up since then. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and could we start with a clean plate?" Luanne watched as Miley and Lilly looked at one another. They almost seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Okay." Miley finally said. "But this doesn't mean I trust you, that is something that has to be earned."

"That's all I ask." Luanne smiled once more; she tried to suppress the smirk. "Oh, Mamaw said she'd like everyone down for cake in half an hour." Luanne turned around and headed towards her room.

"Okay, thanks." The soft, friendly tone of Miley's voice reminded her of when they were much younger. Luanne almost stopped, but she forced herself to continue walking. Miley was a bitch and she would have her revenge.

* * *

><p>Miley and Lilly plonked themselves on the sofa furthest away from the door and nearest to where the cake would be placed. "Where's everyone?" Lilly turned her head to look out the window behind her.<p>

"Probably half way across the big field, they'll be here."

"Hey Couz, they're coming in now Lilly." Luanne sat heavily on the sofa, making it an uncomfortable squeeze.

Miley gave an awkward cough and budged Lilly further up the sofa. "What do you want me to do, mount the arm?" Lilly said with a smile.

"Sorry." Miley looked up to see a very harsh stare coming from her Aunt Helen. She raised her eyebrows at her, never breaking the eye contact; she wouldn't be the first to look away. Helen gave a look of disgust before turning her back.

"Awkward." Mumbled Lilly.

"What's up there?" Luanne asked.

"Minor disagreement."

"Didn't look minor to me."

"It's private." Miley said harshly.

"Okay, sorry." Luanne tried to look as hurt as she could manage, despite her face Miley didn't apologise to her. "Bitch." Luanne thought.

Thankfully Mamaw came in with a large tray full of different cakes to distract everyone's attention. "Here you are, Lilly, you wait." Mamaw said with a grin and a cheeky one straight back from Lilly.

"I'll behave, would you like a hand?"

"No thanks Darlin', Earl and Robbie are in the kitchen, I better see if we've got anything left."

Lilly reached forward before feeling a sharp sting. "Lillian." Miley grabbed her hand and sat on it.

"There's a crumb."

"Nice try."

Lilly gave a snort. "Well can you get off my hand?"

"No, I don't trust you." Lilly moved her index finger; she knew she could taunt her. "Please."

Miley glared at Lilly. The look just read 'you dare.' Unfortunately for Miley she would, until she let her hand up. Lilly used her finger and pushed.

"Okay, okay!" Miley said lifting her cheek up.

Luanne felt really uncomfortable, she had guessed straight away what her cousin and girlfriend were doing and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Thankfully the rest of their family came in so Luanne, Miley and Lilly didn't have to fill the awkward silence.

"Cake, tea, coffee, sit your butts down and help yourselves." The room suddenly filled up with a lot of people, making it quite a squish.

"Hey Jackson can you pass me some coffee please?" Miley asked.

"Only if you want it with spit." He grinned.

"Don't be so disgusting." Mamaw clouted the back of Jackson's head.

He rubbed it with a frown. "I forgot you did that."

"It's okay, I'll get it." Luanne stood up. "Would you like some too Lilly?" With cheeks like a hamsters, Lilly nodded.

"Thanks Lu." Miley smiled.

The sound of Miley calling her "Lu" made Luanne almost stop in her tracks, she hadn't called her that since they were small. Passing them each a coffee, she perched on the end of the sofa once more before turning towards them. "Hey, you guys fancy coming out to dinner with me tonight?" Luanne asked while passing Lilly yet another slice of cake.

"No thanks Luanne, Lilly and I are going out on our own."

"Ah come on." Robbie said in-between mouthfuls. "Take Luanne out, you guys could do with some bonding."

Miley scowled. "Dad!" She hissed.

"Robbie's right, it will be good for you girls to do some bonding, you never see each other." Mamaw said brightly.

"Fine." Miley grumbled. "Better cancel the restaurant Lil." Miley whispered, looking at Lilly, she saw a scowl.


	16. Chapter 16

Welllllll I'm useless with these updates! Sorry for the long delay! I'm slowly getting there – but between a writer's block and a couple of jobs I'm seriously struggling – do not fear though, I will get this done! I'm away for the next couple of weeks but hopefully will get some writing done as I'm devoid of any internet! Sob Sob!

Reviews – c'mon people! We're lacking, I need some sort of feedback!

This chapter is mostly smut, you actually only need to read the last paragraph, so for all of you who are sensitive souls than you better skip! I know it's really short too but I needed some fun to go in between all the serious bits! Enjoy!

Charlotte Church – Call My Name

I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
>I may like the feel of your frame on my frame<br>I may like your touch, I may like your next to me  
>I may like the sound of your name on my lips<br>I may like your touch, I may like your remedy  
>I may like the feel of your hand on my hips<br>I may like your talk, like you breathing heavily  
>I like a lot of things baby, you know me<p>

But I love it when you call my name.

"Oh my god." Miley whispered as Lilly sat her down on the bed to face her. Lilly pulled Miley's top up and off over her head, she threw the offending garment in to a far corner. Bending down Lilly met Miley's lips with a hot, passionate kiss, moving her lips tantalisingly slowly she slipped her tongue in. Miley lifted Lilly's top to just below her breasts, she openly kissed Lilly's stomach, allowing her teeth to graze her skin. Lilly closed her eyes at the feeling before grabbing her top and pulling it up so it could join her girlfriend's. Miley rubbed her hands over Lilly's breasts, enjoying the curve of the perfect globes.

"Touch me here." Lilly whispered as she guided Miley's hand down her stomach and in to her pants. Miley almost came as she felt how wet Lilly was. "I wanted you all evening." Lilly mumbled as Miley buried her head in Lilly's chest, biting down as she felt her lover's hips rocking against her hand.

Lilly tilted her head back, her eyes threatening to roll back in her head, she wasn't about to lose control now. With almighty effort she brought her head back from the brink of utopia and grabbed either side of Miley face. "I love you." Although barely audible, the conviction in her voice made Miley want to cry with elation. Lilly kissed Miley and allowed her weight to push her back on to the bed. Miley took her hand of Lilly's jeans and undid the clasp of her bra, the smell of Lilly made Miley wetter than she ever thought she could get. Lilly pushed her head in to Miley's neck, inhaling as much of her scent as possible, she licked, bite and sucked as hard as she could, all the while her hands working on the front clasp that held Miley's bra in place.

"Just rip it." Miley said breathlessly as she grasped Lilly's bare shoulders. Lilly gave in and pulled as hard as she could, feeling the hooks bend out of shape she released Miley from her confinement. Sitting up she loosened Miley's jeans before pulling them and her panties down in one swift movement. She bent down once more and kissed the side of her lover's ribcage, all the while her hands caressing Miley's breasts. Miley grabbed the sheets either side of her, it felt amazing but she was having a hard time controlling herself, one more kiss from Lilly and she feared she would let rip. Grabbing Lilly's hips she flipped herself so she was on top, mirroring Lilly's actions she deposited Lilly's trousers on the floor. Spreading her girlfriend's legs, Miley kissed her and slid her hand down Lilly's body and placed her palm on to the most sensitive place. A shriek escaped Lilly's lips. Miley kissed her, in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Miley moved her hand so she was inside Lilly and immediately felt her body respond by stiffening, Miley knew that Lilly wasn't far off. "Relax." She breathed coolly in Lilly's ear. If Lilly could have spoken she would have told Miley that was almost impossible. With a hand in between her girlfriend's legs and the other on her breasts, it didn't take much time for Lilly to trip in to euphoria. Lilly tangled her hand in to the mass of sweaty hair on the back of Miley's head and tugged sharply, pulling her down towards her lips.

"Enough." Lilly mumbled, her breath coming fast and hard, anymore and she would have cried out so loudly the horses in the fields would have heard her. With another flip, Lilly pulled Miley down so she was sitting directly in the middle of her legs. With a hand on either side Lilly bent down and kissed Miley's pubic bone. Miley placed the back of her hand in her mouth, she knew what Lilly was about to do. She felt the hot breath of Lilly close around of her and bite down on her hand harder, the ecstasy riding over the pain. Her breathing shortened as she began to feel the familiar tightening in her stomach. Miley felt Lilly crawl back up her body and grab both of her hands, pinning them in a Y shape above her, their fingers interlocking. Kissing her once more, Lilly pushed her knee up in Miley and began to move in circles. Miley couldn't focus anymore and tore her lips of Lilly's; she felt the full power of the orgasm hit her.

The next thing Miley felt herself being shaken. "Miley?" Lilly's voice filtered through slowly as Miley tried to open her eyes, she felt Lilly's weight on top of her abdomen and looked up.

"Lilly? What happened?" She rolled her eyes trying to get them to focus.

"You passed out."

"Really?" She paused for a brief moment. "Fuck." Miley put her hand on her forehead.

"You okay?" Lilly tucked a straggle of sweaty hair behind Miley's ear before kissing her softly.

"That was amazing." She stroked Lilly's cheek. "I've never felt anything like it. What did you do?" Miley moved her hands so they were on either side of Lilly's hips, moving her thumbs in small circles she got an illicit moan from Lilly.

"God only knows."

* * *

><p>Luanne couldn't have been anymore happy after the evening she had had with her cousin and Lilly. It had played out perfectly, better than she had imagined actually. She had pissed them off a treat; hopefully they hadn't noticed that she was doing it on purpose. Luanne undid her bag she pulled out various objects before placing them back under the loose floorboard she had found last time she was hear. She rolled her eyes as she heard another moan from her cousin's bedroom and fought the urge to bang on the wall to tell them to shut it. She didn't want to hear how good the sex was between them. Luanne settled herself on her bad and tried to close her eyes to sleep, but the noise was too distracting. Sighing, she sat up and picked up her phone. 12.43am. He'd be in, he always was. Placing her jumper and pants back on she opened her door and snuck out.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Gosh I am hopeless! I have really been struggling with ideas – the trouble is I've got the main 'drama' bits done; it's all the linking that I struggle with. This part is short, but I needed it to move on! Hopefully the next one will be longer!

Also I have enabled anon reviewers - never knew you had to! So all you thst have been gagging to review ;) (I know you have really )you can. Haha.

To the guys (and gals ;) ) who are still reviewing – thank you very much! They mean a lot to me. Thank you to those who are still reading, I'm still getting alerts etc etc, really surprises me! How about a review huh? Thank you anyway.

niley4eva2012 – Thank you for your kind words – especially as you're a Niley lover ;) Just kidding.

Kjack12 – Your last part of your review made me chuckle – thank you. I'm doing my best, I promise! I really appreciate what you said; it's always nice to hear that somebody is enjoying what you are writing. This one's for you dude.

Within Temptation – The Middle Of The Night

I've been walking this road of desire

I've been begging for blood on the wall

I don't care if I'm playing with fire

I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.

Luanne snuck out of the house and made her way across the fields. It was the quickest way to Travis'. After all the drama with Miley a couple of years ago he felt he could no longer be part of the farm and moved to the other side of it. Luanne swore under her breath as she got herself hooked on a prickle. "Fucking Miley, this is all her fault." She cursed as she ripped her jeans. "Oh well." She would have enough money to buy another pair of pants soon.

After a mad ten minute scramble she made it to Travis'. She gave a sharp rap on the door and tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up." She said to no one in particular. She gave another sharp rap. "Travis, it's me, open up." A couple of seconds later Travis opened the door clad in only a pair of boxers and rubbing his eyes. "Took you long enough." Luanne went to step in the door but Travis put a hand out to stop her.

"Luanne, where do you think you are going?"

She gave him a crazed look. "To your bed." She stated this as if it was obvious.

"I told you I started seeing someone. You can't just come round here anymore." He moved his body so that it blocked the door, he knew Luanne well enough that she would try and force herself in.

"Baby, who is it?" A tall blonde appeared just behind Travis, clad in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Luanne's face turned in an instant. "Sorry, didn't realise you had a whore in here."

"That's enough Luanne. You know full well who Jenny is, now go away." Travis' voice became much harsher, he stood up to his full height, broad shoulders and the fact he was made of solid muscle were enough to make most people think twice. For one short moment Luanne realised how good looking he had actually become. "You had your chance with me and you didn't want it." Travis pushed Luanne back and slammed the door, locking it quickly so she couldn't get back in.

Luanne cried out in frustration. This was all she needed. She vaguely remembered that Travis had mentioned some bimbo but she thought it would be just another fuck. She was horrified that he has picked this whore over her. Luanne thought he liked the arrangement, he never seem to complain when all the wanted was a quick fuck to help rid of frustration, whether that be sexual or otherwise. It was the cuddling that she hated after, Travis loved to hold her when it was all over and she hated it with passion. It made her feel uncomfortable and she squirmed to get out of it. That was the point of their arrangement and right now she had no way to vent her frustration. She couldn't even take it out on Miley as she had to be nice to her for the time being. Luanne began to walk back towards Mamaw's, getting some satisfaction picturing Miley's face at the end. The frustration however remained at large, that was something she'd have to sort out, changing her mind about going back to bed, she checked her pockets to find she had keys and money left in it. The bars would be open until four; she could pick someone up there.

* * *

><p>Lilly munched on her third piece of toast as the rest of the family talked about something or nothing, it suddenly occurred to her the reason she felt at peace was Luanne wasn't in the room. She nudged Miley to get her attention. "Where's Luanne?"<p>

Miley looked at Lilly as if she was joking. "Does it really matter?"

Mamaw whacked Lilly round the back of the head with a newspaper. "Don't be meaning, go up and check on her or she'll miss breakfast." Miley rubbed the back of her head and got up to find her cousin.

Appearing a few minutes later, Miley sat back down at the table. "She must be out, her truck's gone, maybe she went out extra early." Miley gave a shrug, she couldn't really care. Picking up another bagel she smeared it in cream cheese.

"I was up at half five and I didn't see her go out."

"Well maybe she was up at five?" Miley gave her Mamaw a bemused look, only to receive another whack round the head.

"Shut up Miss Smarty Pants." Miley frowned and resumed eating her bagel in silence. "So Jackson, when is this pretty little filly arriving?"

Miley almost choked on her bagel. "Sienna's coming? Oh that's gonna be..." A look from Robbie stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Awesome! Good for you Jackson."

"Her modelling shoot was cancelled this week and she said she missed me so I invited her out here."

"And you think she'll survive?" Miley raised a brow.

"She'll be okay." Jackson smiled before pulling a slightly unsure face.

"Good luck. What time does her flight get in?"

"Well actually I let her use your jet Miles, she was in Florida and would have had to get another connecting flight." Robbie piped up.

Miley looked unphased and finished her bagel. "Okay. As long as she didn't sleep in my bed." She didn't add that it was because that was reserved for her and Lilly only; they had some rather interesting sex on the way over to Tennessee and liked to think it remained how they had left it.

Due to Jackson's dirty mind, he had figured it out. He pulled a face. "Eww."

* * *

><p>"Sienna!" Miley threw her arms around her brother's girlfriend. "It's so good to see you."<p>

"Err, hey Miley." Sienna looked unsure as she hugged her with one arm; Miley had never greeted her like that. "Everything okay?"

"Of course! Just glad to see you."

"Miles?" Jackson tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" She pulled back.

"Any chance you could let Sienna go? We haven't managed to get inside yet."

Miley sniggered. "Sorry. We're big huggers out here, be prepared to be hugged by all the family. And stared at by a few others." Miley laughed at Sienna's face. "Don't worry, they've seen some of your shoots, so you'll be recognised, not to mention how often Jackson shows his wallpaper to everyone."

"Shut up." Jackson hissed through gritted teeth.

Taking no notice Sienna gave a smile. "Baby that's so sweet, I didn't know I was your wallpaper." She kissed Jackson while Miley pulled a face.

"You know if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." Lilly said as she rode up on Titan while leading Ginger. "Here you go." She passed the reins over.

"Thank you. See you later Sienna, Lilly and I are off for a ride." Miley stuck her foot in the stirrup while Lilly took the opportunity to ogle at Miley's ridiculously tight jeans. Ginger decided he wasn't going to play ball today and jumped sideways. "Don't be so naughty." She gave a tug of the reins and mounted. "Gotta love him."

"I am not riding that one Jackson." Sienna hid behind her boyfriend.

"You're gonna ride a horse?" Lilly couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Sorry. It's just you won't even go near them at home." Lilly lied as best as she could, the thought of Sienna riding was hilarious, she refused to even go near the barn at home. The one time she did she lifted a small bag of feed and complained when one of her false nails had pinged off. That was all she needed so say horses weren't her thing and walk back to the house to 'rid her hands of disease.' Jackson had just taken it all with good humour.

"Jackson, can you do up my cinch, he's a fatty this one." Miley said while he spun round.

"Only if he doesn't bite me again, I don't like him much."

"He's a good boy." Miley stroked his neck. "He has good taste." Miley tried to keep him from biting Jackson as he tugged. Ginger only managed a small nip.

"Next time I'll leave it and you can have a saddle slip." He placed his hand on Ginger's rump.

"Jackson, don't you dare!" Miley's eyes widen. "He's a..." Before Miley could finish her sentence Jackson gave the horse a slap. Ginger shot off down the drive.

"See you Miley!" Jackson smiled and waved as he sister got carted further down the drive.

"Jackson, you fucker!" Lilly said as her horse backed himself up. "Now you've wound this one up."

"Enjoy!" He smiled as he watched Lilly's horse launch himself after Ginger.

Sienna watched as the two girls went flying across the fields. "Okay, that's it, there's no way I'm getting on a horse." She picked up one of her bags and began walking towards the front door. "I've always said you and Miley were mean to one another."

"It's alright, just brother and sister banter, I'm sure she'll get me back later. Last time she put a spider in my bed."

"What?" Sienna turned around in horror. "That's it, bring the car back, I'm going home."

"Don't be so dramatic. Get inside women." He gave Sienna a push and picked up her bags.


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter! What is wrong with me? It's only been a month! Inspiration finally came! I felt like I was centring the story too much on Miley and Lilly and I needed to bring in some other characters to get on outsiders perspective. Hopefully you guys have noticed this over the past few chapters. I said I'd try for a longer chapter (it is, but not by much) but I felt this was better shorter as when I expanded it, it didn't work as well. Hopefully this will tie up one loose end for you, I also wanted you guys to understand was happening to Miley's inner thoughts as she's back in Tennessee, so that's something else I'm bringing (or at least trying to) this section of the story. Let me know if you think it could be done better or if you like it. Thanks Guys!

Jessie J – Domino

I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You're like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode.<p>

"Oh look, paparazzi." Miley said sarcastically as she and Lilly walked down town. "That's going to be fun walking back to the car later."

"Wonderful, don't forget to smile." Lilly moved her clutch bag from under one arm to under the other, trying to relieve the heat that was building under her arms. Even at eight in the evening it was hot, she wondered if the heat ever let up. "God it's so hot. I'm sweating." She lifted an arm to check for sweat patches.

Miley watched and shook her head with a smile. "I've never wanted you more." She replied seriously as Lilly looked at her incredulously. "I'm joking you idiot. Tennessee get's up to the forties in the summer."

"I thought it was hot in California, but here it's just ridiculous."

"It's because we always have the breeze from being so close to the ocean, out here it's just hot and humid."

"I just wanna take my clothes off and lie down." A raised brow came from Miley. Lilly didn't even need to look to know what her girlfriend was doing. "I'm so hot right now I can't even think about sex." Lilly regretted wearing a dress, the thing was stifling, but Miley had insisted that she looked smart. "Where are we going?"

"Fleming's. It does some really nice dishes; last time I came here there was a 16oz t-bone steak. When Aunt Dolly told me she wanted to take us out I mentioned this place, I know that you need big portions to keep to you going."

"Ooo." Lilly moaned at the thought of a steak before moaning again at the tight dress. "This thing is going to be even worse if I eat that." She pulled at the front of it.

"Quit moaning, it's an upmarket restaurant, you can't roll up in jeans and a tee." Miley took Lilly's hand in her own, not caring about the sweaty palm mingling with her own. "I like you in that dress. It hugs you in all the right places."

"Not all the right ones, it gives me a right wedgie. I knew I should have gone without panties." Lilly shuffled quickly, moving her hips to try and dislodge what felt like a piece of string.

Miley couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "Well go to the loo when we get there and take them off. Just stuff them in your bag."

Before anything else could be said they heard Aunt Dolly's familiar voice, looking up they saw her standing at the side of the restaurant. "Hey girls." Miley and Lilly greeted her as Dolly gave them each a hug. "Well how are my two favourite girls? Or should I say women now? You look so grown up." She admired their outfits. Dolly looked at Lilly. "And yes Lilly, it's always to go without underwear and that kind of dress. Trust me, I know."

Both girls laughed as a young boy opened the door for them.

"Come on, let's go inside." Dolly directed with her head, another waiter was waiting for them, looking like a cat that had got the cream.

"Please follow me." He directed with his hand.

"You two look beautiful by the way. You should wear dresses more often Lilly, you've got a figure to die for." Dolly said as they navigated they way across the restaurant to another door.

"You sound like my Mum."

"I keep telling her that Aunt Dolly but she still prefers to wear tank tops and shorts. What can I do? She's a tomboy." Reaching the door, the waiter pulled it open and the three of them walked through. "I didn't realise you'd hired out the private room, very nice Aunt Dolly." Miley said with a smile.

"Why thank you. I wanted to be able to gossip with you two." She added a wink for good measure.

"Oh God." Miley stood as the waiter pulled out the seats for them. "Run now Lilly."

"I don't think I can in this dress, but I will walk quickly to the bathroom to get rid of this God damn underwear."

The waiter stood awkwardly in the corner; she assumed that Hannah Montana's girlfriend had forgotten she was in the room. She approached the table nervously. "S...Sorry, could I get you some drinks?"

"Miles, order for me please." Lilly rushed out of the door.

Miley shook her head while Aunt Dolly laughed. "I'll have two faux mojitos please."

"And I'll have a glass of white wine please."

"What kind of wine..."

"A dry one; don't worry about the cost, whatever you think is best." Aunt Dolly smiled as the little waitress hurried off. "I think she's a bit nervous."

"I don't think nervous was the word, she was shaking as she wrote down the drinks. Poor girl, are we really that scary?"

"I'd say so when you wake up. Your face can pretty scary without make up." Lilly walked back in the room and kissed Miley on the cheek. "Sorry about that, I just really couldn't stand them anymore."

"Well at least we know that you're comfortable enough to talk about lingerie in front of me." Dolly gave a laugh.

Lilly's cheeks tinged with a pink. "Sorry."

"It's alright darlin', I'm only teasing you. I like it that you feel that relaxed with me."

* * *

><p>"So have you two got anything special planned while you're here?" Dolly asked as she watched in astonishment at how much Lilly could eat. She had ordered the 16oz steak and was over half way through it, with no signs of slowing up.<p>

"Not really, I quite like not having a schedule. Since the whole Hannah thing I've been pretty free, it's the first time in years I haven't had to rush around doing tours, interviews, and everything else." Miley paused. "Apart from Lilly and I of course. I love it if I'm honest."

Lilly stopped eating and tilted her head up. "You never told me that."

Miley looked at her girlfriend and gave a small shrug. "After being Hannah for so long it just becomes part of my daily routine but now I've stopped it's like I suddenly can do anything with having to think 'I've got to be there for this and here for that.' You must know how mad it is Lilly; you were there for most of it."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be Hannah anymore?"

"Technically I'm not."

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, no, I still want to do music but right now I'd be quite happy if I didn't make another record for a few years."

"It wouldn't do you any harm Miley. I'm not trying to push you in to anything but sometimes it good to sit back and relax. You're off to college in the fall; it would be a hell of a job to go back and forth."

"Can't be much worse than school." Miley said. "But I do get what you mean Aunt Dolly; I wouldn't have Dad so much to sort out all those meetings, I haven't got to put another album out on my contract for a while so I've got some time to think."

"You'll write when you feel you need to." She smiled.

"I will, besides I've got myself a muse for next time."

* * *

><p>Lilly looked at the dessert that had been placed in front of her and rubbed her stomach. She picked up her fork and took a bite. "This is amazing but I'm so full." Aunt Dolly and Miley looked at her in shock. "What?" She placed another piece of her gateau in to her mouth. "I will finish though; it's too good to waste." She deftly took another bite.<p>

"Thank God, I thought you were ill for a moment." Miley mocked her.

"I think you'll have to undo this dress once we get in to the car, I can barely move."

Miley looked at Lilly with a grin before turning back to her Aunt. "I've got to ask Aunt Dolly but do you know what's going on with Aunt Helen? She's been acting really oddly towards Lilly and I, not to mention the way Mamaw scolded her in front of us the other day." Miley placed her fork in to her cheesecake, taking a large chunk of it.

"I don't know if I should tell you that." Dolly thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright." She placed down her fork. "From what I can gather she's in debt and rather a lot of it and doesn't understand why no one will bail her out."

"What from?" Lilly asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"No one knows, although she seems to have a rather large wardrobe all of a sudden." She raised an eyebrow. "And she's been on a few holidays this year already."

"That would explain at her having a poke at you the other day." Lilly looked at Miley who gave a nod.

"Has she tried you?" Miley asked.

"She's hinted but I acted like I didn't get it. Your poor Grandmother has been saddled with Molly for nearly all of the holidays. She's a sweet kid but I think Ruthie would like some time to herself."

"That would explain why Aunt Helen's palming her off on us, maybe Mamaw had said something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Miley said as she took another bit of her dessert. "Mamaw doesn't take any prisoners."

"Are you gonna help your Aunt?" Lilly didn't look up from her chocolate gateau.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but, no. Why should I? She doesn't work or work as far of any of us know. She's a gold digger, always looking for the next rich man to get her claws in to."

"Me-ow." Aunt Dolly said. "Which part was supposed not to sound harsh?"

Miley shrugged. "Fair point but I don't see why I should help her when she won't help herself. She's far from stupid, I understand that having Molly does make it more difficult but she's that much older now that she can go out and do something."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Dolly smiled.

Miley smiled back at her Aunt. "Well at least now I know what she's building up to, although I'm not sure that saying that my relationship with Lilly is disgusting is really going to help her corner."

"Did she really say that?" She frowned.

"Yup." Lilly scraped the last of her plate and placed the cutlery back on it. "It doesn't really bother me, lots of people don't agree with gay people but as it's Miles' family I do feel sorry for her." Lilly grasped Miley's free hand.

"You're sweet." Dolly gave Lilly a soft smile; she'd always liked the girl, but tonight Lilly had made Dolly realise how deep her love ran for Miley. Watching the last minute of interaction between her god daughter and her girlfriend confirmed it for her; they were made for each other. The simple looks and touches they gave one another reminded her of when she was with her husband, nothing needed to be said because it was always present. It was one of the simplest words on the planet but the hardest to find, love.


	19. Chapter 19

I suck big time – this and the next chapter was completely in pieces so I've spent ages trying to get it right, I know that doesn't excuse me for how it's taken though. I hoping I've still got some loyal readers out there! Liley seems to have died a bit recently! I have been naughty and written another story as my head is crammed with ideas so I'll start rolling the ball with that one soon.

As ever thank to those people who reviewed – keep at it, I love to read them

Okay folks!

Natalia – Burning Star

Don't let them hold ya  
>They don't even know ya<br>They just wanna break you down  
>Till you give up<p>

Make those misleaders into believers  
>Follow your dreams<br>The world is your kingdom.

"Grandma!" Miley embraced her Grandma tightly. Lilly stood to one side, as much as she liked Grandma Ruby, she still felt like a bit of an outsider.

"Hey baby girl! I've missed you so much. Where are your Daddy and Brother?" Ruby looked around.

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon; Dad had something to sort out and Jackson had to dump Sienna back off at the airport." Miley let go of her Grandma. "Sorry Lil; didn't mean to leave you out."

"Hey." She softly smiled.

"Hey Lilly." Ruby smiled back. "Nice to see you again. Haven't you grown? And gone blonde."

"She's always been blonde Grandma." Miley stood next to Lilly. "Just a few hairdressing trips have enhanced the colour." She ran her fingers through the ends of Lilly's hair.

A few silent moments went by while Ruby and Lilly shifted uncomfortably. Fortunately for all, Miley broke the silence. "Let's grab our bags Lil, then we'll come down and help you with lunch." Both girls turned around to take their bags out the trunk.

"Oh, I've put you in your Mama's old bedroom and Lilly in the guest next to it."

Miley spun around. "Seriously Grandma?" Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Separate rooms?"

"Yes. I don't care what your Daddy or Mamaw says, while you're under my roof you two have separate bedrooms. You ain't married and you know my rules."

Miley opened her mouth to protest. "Miley." Lilly spoke with a low warning.

"Fine." She furrowed her eyebrows together in protest.

"Is the guest room the one I was in before?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, do you need a hand with your bags?"

"No thanks Ruby." Lilly smiled before picking up her bag and turning towards the front door.

Miley followed, grumbling as she went. "Why? I mean, why? This is a joke. And what's all this guff about being married; Daddy and Lori shared a room one night."

"Shut up." Lilly humped her bag up the stairs before dumping it in her room.

Miley stopped outside her door. "I love this room, but a single bed, seriously? All this time and a single bed, I need a double. I'll just fall out of it."

"Quiet glad that I'm in the other room. A double bed to myself... no one to take the duvet away from me, no one sprawling themselves across me..." Lilly smiled.

"No one to cuddle up too..." Miley gave her a cheeky smile. "I wanna know why Grandma has put us in separate rooms."

"To start with, probably because we're not married." Lilly pulled a face to show that it was obvious.

"Very attractive." She grabbed Lilly's face and placed her lips on her cheek, making it as wet as possible. You mustn't forget to give me a goodnight kiss."

"Just do me a favour Miles, don't make a big deal out of it, it's only four days, I'm sure we'll survive." She saw Miley open her mouth. "I know what you're gonna say, don't." She warned. "I like your Grandma and I don't fancy getting on her bad side."

Miley stepped closer to Lilly, her hair tickling Lilly's cheeks while Miley's hot breath hit her ear. "Well that's too bad, because I'm feeling quite horny." Miley stepped back gave Lilly a look of triumph and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Morning Grandma." Miley smiled as she sat down at the breakfast table.<p>

"Hey. I was wondering when I was going to see you. It's nine already."

"Sorry, I'm so tired; I swear Mamaw is trying to kill me." She didn't mention that she had snuck in to Lilly's room in the middle of the night and dragged her out to one of the hay sheds. It had taken Miley half the night to pull the hay out of her hair.

"Well, I'll try not to do the same." She gave her granddaughter a smile. "I do have a couple of jobs if you wouldn't mind."

"Shoot." Miley took a sip of the cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her.

"The vegetable patch needs going over; my back just can't take the bending over."

"I thought Travis did that?" She said taking another sip.

"He used to but his chicken business just took off and he told me he didn't have time to work for me anymore."

"What about the shed you let him have?"

"He brought it off me and the land surrounding it, fair and square before you say anything else."

"Well done to Travis." Miley smiled.

"Yes, very hard working, good farmer and not to mention good looking."

Miley gave a frown as her Grandma rifled in her purse, not really sure what she was getting at. She decided to let it slide. "Okay, the vegetables, what else?"

"Can you sort out the tack in the barn, we've got so much stuff going spare that needs mending or throwing."

"Yeah no problem."

"Thank you darling. I would have fixed your breakfast but as you left your lazy ass in bed I've now got to go out and get the groceries. I'm sure you're old enough now that I can trust you with a pan. Bye Miley." She gave her granddaughter a grin and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Miley resisted the temptation to ask what time she would be back; feeling that it would probably make her Grandma's head twirl round and fly off. She smiled as Ruby patted her on the shoulder before walking out the door. Miley finished her coffee, waiting for the sound of her Grandma's car disappearing up the drive. As soon as she knew she was clear she tiptoed upstairs in to Lilly's room. Miley crept round the side of the bed and knelt down next to her sleeping girlfriend. "Good morning!" She yelled.

"Holy crap!" Lilly visibly jumped, her heart rate accelerating. She looked around blinking, not really sure what was going on, her eyes laid on the brunette. "Oh Miley!" She groaned, pulling the warm covers back over her head.

"Wake up sleepy head." Miley pulled the duvet off Lilly's head.

"No. It's nice under here." She turned herself over and pulled then duvet back up over her head.

"Since when have you been so lazy? It's you who's normally up catch the waves and me left in bed."

"Since someone decided that she wanted some at some stupid time and dragged me out of my lovely warm bed." Lilly mumbled from the warmth that encased her.

"I'll cook you breakfast."

"Yeah right." Lilly rolled on to her back, rubbed her eyes before stretching out.

Miley crossed her arms on the bed and rested her head on top. "I'll make you breakfast. Grandma has gone out and left us to fend for ourselves."

Lilly rolled back over, tucking both hands underneath her face. "So that's why." She smiled. Miley moved her face closer and bit the end of Lilly's nose. "Miley!" She squealed before rubbing her nose.

"Well get up!"

* * *

><p>"Y'know I get the feeling your Grandma doesn't exactly like me." Lilly had to space out the words as she tugged on a rather stubborn root. "Oh for God sakes!" She gave one final pull and the root gave way, send her flying. "I win." She held up the root with a grin while Miley bent over her fork with laughter.<p>

"You are funny Lil. You're covered in dirt, look at the state of you!"

Lilly stood up and dusted herself off. "That's what a shower is for. Never mind. Did you hear what I said before?"

"I heard." Miley rested a foot on her fork before resuming what she was going to say. "And she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know you all that well."

"She has met me quite a few times. I just get the impression that she's trying to give me the cold shoulder. Last night a dinner I tried to talking her but she seemed to be intent on having as little conversation with me as possible."

"You're just probably used to Mamaw who treats you like one us, Grandma Ruby's a little more reserved. It takes her a while to trust people."

"Okay." Lilly shrugged as she bent down to pull another weed.

"Hey." Miley moved off her foot and went over to stand by Lilly's side. She placed a soft hand on Lilly's hot shoulder. Lilly looked up through the mass of blonde hair that had fallen over her face. "Don't get upset by it. She does like you."

Lilly dropped her weed before standing up. "Sure doesn't feel like it, I thought you Tennessee people were all about Southern Hospitability."

"Don't be like that." Miley shook her head slightly as she said it. "Just give her a bit of time and don't be quite so forceful about it."

"Forceful, I was trying to be friendly." She emphasized that last word.

"There's a line Lilly, don't cross it. I swear it will be fine now please just leave it, I don't want to get in to a fight over something so silly."

"Okay." Lilly tried to get back to weeding but she felt Miley pull her back up.

"Don't. Come here." She pulled Lilly in to a hug, wrapping her arms around the top half of Lilly's torso.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it; I just don't know what to do." Lilly reached up and placed her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Miley could feel Lilly's sweaty arms around her as it mingled with her own but chose ignored it.

"I told you don't worry about it."

"Your shoulders are burning." Lilly bent her head between her arm and Miley's neck. "They'll match your purse soon. You need some sunscreen on them." Lilly rubbed a finger across them, feeling how solid the skin felt underneath.

"They'll be fine, I hate the stuff, it makes all the dust stick to me." Miley let Lilly go, but an arm still remained around her girlfriend's neck. "I'll tell you what, we'll go out and get some lunch and then come back to this. How about that?"

"Like this?" Lilly looked at herself before looking at Miley.

"I'll take you to a scuzzy burger place; we'll be the best looking things in there by miles."

* * *

><p>Saturday and Sunday passed at Grandma Ruby's and Lilly was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Over the course of the weekend she had found herself feeling more and more isolated by her girlfriends Grandma. Lilly swore that every time she tried to make conversation or offered to help, Ruby would find some sort of excuse to leave the room. The one thing that puzzled Lilly so much was it only happened if she was on her own with Ruby, never when Miley was with her. After the conversation with Miley in the vegetable patch Lilly had decided to leave it, she really didn't want to cause anymore family upset, let alone anymore drama in her own relationship.<p>

Monday morning saw Miley and Lilly sat down at the breakfast table alone with Ruby. It was early, and Robbie hadn't even arose, let alone Jackson.

"Miley, could you just check on the eggs?" Ruby asked with her back to her, stirring furiously on the other stove.

"Hold on a sec Grandma, I'm just doing the coffee. Lil, can you?"

Lilly got up but before she could even begin to move Ruby had already stopped what she was doing and flying over to the eggs. "I've got it." She said quickly.

Miley looked over her shoulder at Lilly and gave her a questioning look. Lilly no longer gave a toss how Ruby treated her and shrugged and sat back down. She sat in silence as Miley placed a coffee in front of her, swirling it round as she watched the dark liquid move around her mug, waiting for breakfast to be served.

Miley observed how quiet Lilly had become over the past few days, her usual lively presence that normally geared everyone up seemed to have left. Slotting the toast in the rack she placed it on the table, giving Lilly a look once more before placing a soft hand over her girlfriend's shoulder. "You okay?" Miley mouthed, Lilly looked up, her blue eyes dull and a half smile confirmed to Miley that the situation with Ruby was affecting Lilly more than she originally thought. She leant down next to Lilly. "We'll talk." She kissed Lilly's temple before helping her Grandma bring the breakfast over.

An awkward silence filled the room; the only sound was the chewing of toast and the knife cutting across the plates. Miley tried to keep the conversation going but found it almost impossible with two people who refused to talk to one another. Miley placed her elbow on the table and sighed.

Finishing her eggs and toast in record time Lilly finally spoke. "I'll do the washing up Ruby as you and Miley have cooked."

"No, no, its fine, I'll do it." She said briskly.

"Please, you're making me feel bad, I hate not doing something." Lilly smiled, grinding her back teeth at the sheer stubbornness of Miley's Grandma. "I feel like I haven't done anything to help."

Ruby gave a small snort which didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

"Everything alright Grandma?" Miley furrowed her brows at her, finally getting at what Lilly had been on about over the weekend. "We'll do the washing up then, anyway I thought you had an appointment with a farmer across town? Don't you need to be there for 8-00am? It's like 7-20am now, it's gonna take you at least twenty minutes to get there."

"Fine. I'm gonna go and get ready."She dropped her fork and pushed her chair backwards.

Miley and Lilly continued to chew in silence, neither of them wishing to comment on what had just happened.

Miley waited until Ruby had gone out the door before speaking. "I'm so sorry Lilly, I didn't realise she was treating you so awfully." She watched Lilly who had stood up, still remaining silent. "Lilly, please, don't do this to me, it's hardly my fault." Lilly moved around the room, picking up plates and saucepans before depositing them in the sink. "Don't be cross with me." Miley closed the space between her and Lilly.

Lilly refused to yield to Miley's wiles, well aware that she used herself to her advantage when she needed to. She kept her back to her girlfriend, continuing to wash the plates. "I'm not cross Miley, but for God sakes stop pressing your body against mine. Trying to dry hump me in your Grandma's kitchen certainly isn't going to help."

"I'm not dry humping you." Miley rested her head against Lilly's. "Lilly turn around and look at me, I know you're still pissed."

Lilly stopped washing plates but kept her back turned. "Yeah, alright I'm pissed. I know she's your Grandma, I'm sorry but I don't know what I've done to deserve this treatment."

"I know. Will you please turn around and look at me?" Miley drew back a little and allowed Lilly to rotate round. Lilly tilted her head up slightly to look in to Miley's eyes. "I'll have a chat with her."

"No." Lilly rolled her head from side to side. "That'll just make everything worse."

"Every time you're in the room with one another it feels like everything has frozen over, you could cut the tension with a knife."

"But you'll make it even worse; it will be admitting how uncomfortable we are."

"You already aren't talking to one another so what difference will it make, we're leaving in a few days."

Lilly shrugged. "Say something if you wanna but it won't bother me if you don't." She turned her back on Miley and continued to scrub the plates.

"Don't you get that it bothers me Lilly?" The exasperation in her voice showing. "I know she's targeting you but it hurts me too. You're as much part of this family as I am Lilly."

"Certainly doesn't feel that way right now."

Miley rubbed a frustrated hand across her face. "You know what; I can't deal with you right now. I'm gonna go and have some time to myself." Miley walked away, not entirely defeated but stressed nonetheless. "I'm still talking to Grandma." She said quietly before slipping out.


	20. Chapter 20

Check me out – two chapters in a row without a severe time lag! My last chapter was a hell of a lot a dialogue and I'm afraid so is this one.

Thank you to all the reviewers and people who have chosen to follow – means a lot and great to hear people are still enjoying it! I'd like to give a shout to J.S. Jamesbrooke as I'm an avid reader of your stories, so thanks dude for checking out mine!

Nickelback – When We Stand Together

The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here, inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the light is leading on<br>But just like a heartbeat  
>The drumbeat carries on.<p>

"Grandma, I don't mean to be rude but what have you got against Lilly, you seem to despise her. She's trying to be friendly to you and you keep rebuffing her, she thinks you don't like her."

"I don't know what you mean." Ruby continued to stir her pot, Miley noticing her Grandma's grip becoming stronger and knuckles whiter.

"Grandma, please." Miley placed her hand on Ruby's upper up. "Look at me." Ruby sighed for a second before leaving her spoon and turning to Miley. "There's something seriously wrong, ever since Lilly and I came here you've treated her like an outsider and she doesn't know what she's done wrong."

"Wrong?" Grandma Ruby stated rather than questioned. "It's so wrong."

"What?"

"You and Lilly. Men and women are supposed to be together, not women and women."

Miley immediately dropped her contact and stepped back. "This is what it's all about? You don't accept us?" She shook her head with a look of distaste. "Then why did you allow us here?"

"It's just a phase; I might be able to guide you on to a better path."

"What?" Miley looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Miley, you know it's wrong. You've always been a good girl, why are you doing this now?" Ruby now stepped forward whilst Miley stepped away.

"No." She shook her head. "How can you say that? You just don't get it. You really don't." Miley backed away further. "I love Lilly!"

"You're 18; you don't know what love is. I'm telling you this is just a phase."

"I know what love is Grandma, everyone else has accepted our relationship, why can't you?" Miley's even voice began to rise.

"Because it's wrong!" Ruby's voice rose to match Miley's.

"Not in this age! There are same sex couples on every fucking street corner!" Miley fired back.

"Watch your language young lady! You've been in California too long; you don't know what you're saying. What would your Mother think of you?"

Her Grandma's last comment really made Miley's blood boil but instead of shouted she lowered her voice. "I know Mum would have accepted me for who I am." Miley said icily before running back up the stairs straight in to Lilly's room.

* * *

><p>"Jesus!" Lilly jumped at the sight of Miley. "You made me jump!" She yelled as she pulled each headphone out. "What's up?"<p>

"Miles?" Lilly watched as Miley flapped round her room. "Miley?" Lilly watched as Miley opened her window and begin to climb out of it. "What the hell are you doing?" Miley turned round, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Miley?" Lilly's voice softened considerably. "What the hell happened down there?"

She wiped her hands across her damp face. "I don't wanna stay here."

"What the fuck?" Lilly moved quickly over to her girlfriend, grabbing her wrist to stop her moving any further.

"Come with me." Miley sniffed and flicked her head towards the expanse of fields before trying heading down once more.

"Miley?"

"Just come, please."

The visible hurt on Miley's face was enough and Lilly loosened her grip and let her go. She watched as Miley quickly made her way down the side of the house. Lilly sighed and followed, carefully picking her way down. "Can you tell me what's going on please?" Miley still didn't speak, she indicated with her head once more and Lilly set off after her, walking through the long crop fields.

Lilly took the opportunity to glance back, not realising how far they had walked, she noticed that the house was no longer in sight. "Miley? Where are we going?"

"Here." She finally sat she sat in between the roots of possibly the largest tree Lilly had ever seen.

"What's going on Miley?" Lilly sat close to her, understanding that body contact was what Miley wanted the most when she was upset.

"It's Grandma." Her voice wobbled once more, the thought of being rejected by her family making more painful by the second.

"What about Ruby?" Lilly put her arm around Miley's neck.

"I asked her..." Miley took a deep breath in. "I asked her..." She couldn't finish her sentence without crying.

"What, what did you ask her?" Miley turned her body in to Lilly's, wanting to be held, what she was trying to say was physically excruciating. "Come on." Lilly wrapped her arms completely around her lover and waited for the wracking sobs to subside.

"I asked her why she was being like she was towards you." Miley finally got out.

"Oh Miley, I told you it didn't matter, why did you have to ask that?"

"Because I wanted to know!" She cried out. "It bothered me; she had no reason to be so horrible to you. You've only been here a day."

"Okay, okay." Lilly stroked Miley's auburn hair. "So what's got you in such a bother?"

"She doesn't like us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us Lilly. As in the fact we're together. She told me it was wrong and that we don't belong together. She thought it was just a phase, she could straighten me out." Miley sniffed in to Lilly's chest. Lilly said nothing, instead allowed Miley's to sob on to her favourite shirt.

"What else?" She asked. "I know it's upsetting but there has to be something else."

"She asked me what my Mum would have thought." Miley's voice broke once more at the thought.

"Ah." Lilly said as Miley sobbed even harder.

Fifteen minutes later Miley had calmed down and was able to gather her thoughts in a more organised manner. "I always knew she would be a bit funny about it. Grandma's quite ridged when it comes to her morals but I thought she might give us the chance, everyone else has." Miley picked at the grass between her legs.

"I know what she said hurt Miley but this is the first time anyone has said to our face that they think its wrong."

"But you don't expect family to do it Lilly, I could have coped but she had to throw in that final dig about my Mum. That's what really hurt; she's the connection with my Mum's side of the family. She would have known my Mum's thoughts on same sexed couples; even Daddy said Mama was cool with it." Miley smiled to herself.

"What's that smile for?" Lilly asked.

"Remember when I had trouble picking between Jesse and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Mama had made a tape for me when I had relationship problems. She did it for all sorts of things that she thought I might have problems with."

"Really? I never knew that."

"No, I haven't told anyone before, Daddy hands them out when Jackson and me are having problems that he doesn't know how to deal with. No one else knows. I keep them stashed away."

"So this tape in particular..?"

"It was for relationships, Mama laughed and said we all went through it and just told me to listen to my heart. She never said which sex, but just listen to my heart and that's what I've done. But Grandma's comment just hurt."

"I know." Lilly moved to stretch her legs out in front of her. Looking up she noticed the first indigos of night beginning to streak across the sky. "It's getting late. Look." Lilly pointed to the dark smudges. "Do you think we should head back?"

"Yeah, it's not really safe to be out here in the dark without a gun. You get all sorts of creatures out here."

"Thanks, that makes me feel really safe."

"It's fine." Miley stood up and brushed herself off. "I can't face Grandma tonight, there's just too much stuff that's whirling round my head and I don't want to say anything else I'll regret."

"Okay." Lilly stood up and joined hands with Miley as they headed back towards the house. "I'm guessing we're going back through the window."

As darkness fell they reached the house, being as quite as they could they climbed back in through the window, Miley immediately going to Lilly's bed and curling up in it. "Miley?" Lilly leant over, her blonde hair tickling the side of Miley's face. "I know you want to stay here but it really wouldn't help the situation."

"It doesn't matter, what else can she do?"

"Miley, sit up and stop being such a child. You know I would love to just put my arms around you and fall asleep but you don't need to make this any worse. Please go back to your room." Lilly manoeuvred Miley in to a sitting position. "If you don't I will go and I will sleep in your room."

"Fine." As soon as Lilly let go of Miley she flopped back down.

"Okay." Lilly pulled Miley's boots off her feet and swept her girlfriends hair away from one side of her face. "I love you." Lilly whispered as she hovered millimetres away from Miley's temple before placing a longing kiss. Lilly pulled the crumpled duvet from the bottom of the bed and placed it over her.

"Night." Miley whispered as she heard Lilly disappear from the room.

* * *

><p>"You know you and Grandma Ruby are very much alike." Robbie sat down next to his daughter who was sat quietly in the barn, strumming on the baler twine that held straw.<p>

"I don't think so." Miley snorted.

"No you are. You're both strong minded, determined people who won't budge when you've had an argument." He allowed a few seconds for Miley to absorb that piece of information before continuing. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I tried asking Lilly but she's tighter lipped then a clam. I struggled to get out where you were hiding from her."

"No." Miley pulled out a piece of straw and threw it on the floor.

"So like your Grandma."

"I am nothing like her!" Miley screamed. "I let people be who they want to be! I don't try and change them!"

Robbie knew if he pressed long enough he'd get the reaction he wanted. The problem with his daughter was how she expressed her emotions, or rather didn't. Miley had a habit of bottling herself up until she couldn't take anymore; unfortunately her reactions were not always well timed. Robbie had noticed Miley getting more and more anxious over the past couple of months, he knew that her love life going public had put quite a large amount of strain on her and Ruby was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had guessed that Ruby wouldn't be quite so free and accepting over Miley and Lilly's relationship, he didn't expect his mother in law and daughter to have an argument over it though. "So you had an argument about what?"

Miley let out a sigh with tears in her eyes. "Me and Lilly." She finally breathed out. "She doesn't like it at all. She told me that she doesn't approve and that she thought that she may be able guide us on to the right path if she had us here."

"Mile, you have to realise that not everyone would be accepting as the rest of us have."

"I know, I realise, I've experienced that, but I didn't expect to be rejected by my own Grandma, I can deal with Aunt Helen, we've never been close; but not Grandma."

"You know that your Grandma Ruby is religious, she's old south Miley. Strict rules, men and women together, women in the kitchen, men out farming."

"I suppose, but she didn't mind Lilly and I weeding the vegetable patch."

"For vegetables for you to cook with in the kitchen, see my point?"

"Yeah." Miley finally resigned to the fact her Grandma was very traditional, she'd just never thought about it until now.

"I knew she might find this difficult, especially as she couldn't make it over when you guys announced it to us."

"I wish she more like Mamaw."

"No you don't. You love her because of the way she is."

"She's Mama's Mama. I don't wanna lose contact over this."

"You won't." Robbie stroked his daughter's head.

"How do you know? For the past three days Lilly has said that Grandma doesn't like her and I wouldn't believe it until I saw it for myself the other morning. She was just so... so..." Miley search for the correct adjective. "Horrible." She finished.

"You weren't exactly an angel Miley." Robbie raised his eyebrows as Miley looked on in horror at what she thought her Father hadn't heard. "Yeah, I heard you and I'm telling you now if you ever swear at anyone like that again I will not support you again."

Miley hung her head in shame, her cheeks tinged with pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out."

"It did and it's not me who you need to be apologising to."

"I can't, she doesn't want to accept me for my life choices then I can't apologise to her."

"Someone has to make the first step." Robbie patted Miley on the shoulder before getting up and leaving his daughter with her own thoughts once more.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grandma." Miley appeared at the back door, fiddling with the ends of her belt.<p>

"Miley." She nodded. "I've just brewed some coffee, would you like some?"

"Please." Miley walked across the kitchen and stood awkwardly by a chair next to the table.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder. "Sit down child."

Miley grimaced; she was never called that anymore unless she was in her Grandma's bad books. "Grandma, I came to say I was sorry for what I said to you."

"Are you?" Ruby said as she stirred the coffees.

"Yes." Her voice squeaked. Miley found it unnerving when Ruby said nothing else, instead she moved round the room in a ghostly manner before sitting down opposite her granddaughter.

"I'm guessing your Daddy has given you a little pep talk."

"How'd you know?"

"Because we're so stubborn, neither of us would make the first move on our own, he tried it with me too." A smile passed between the two women for a fleeting second.

"I sort of didn't get past saying sorry, that was the only bit I had worked out." Silence filled the room once more. "Can I ask you something Grandma?" Miley watched Ruby take a sip, wondering if she was dragging this out for any particular reason. "Grandma?" She tried again.

"Yes."

"Do you dislike Lilly? Please just give me the truth, nothing extra, a straight answer." Miley ground her back teeth together as she waited for Ruby's answer.

"I used to like the girl."

"Lilly, how many times, use her name, please. And what do you mean you used to like her?"

"She seemed a nice sort, active but had a good home, a good set of parents, even if they were divorced, maybe that's the cause of this problem."

Miley took in a breath, willing her anger to suppress itself; she was having a hard time controlling herself right now. "It does not stem from a problem, it's our choice."

"And then she decided to break up your relationship with that lovely young man and take up the wrong path."

"Jesse and I broke up way before anything happened between Lilly or I. I had a choice in this Grandma, are you not listening to me? I want to be with Lilly."

"At your age you don't know what you want." She snorted.

"Yes I do, I knew from as far back as I can remember that I wanted be a musician and look what happened, I did. I'm now one of the biggest selling artists in the world all because of something I wanted." She pointed her finger at her chest.

"You had music in your blood; it was obvious that you were destined for something in that field."

Miley shook her head. "You are unbelievable, not to mention unreasonable. Can't you get what I am trying to say? I want to be with Lilly, I love her, I've never said I love you to any other of my past boyfriends and yet somehow to words just pop out when I'm with her, it's so easy. There's nothing I can't do in front of Lilly, don't you get how hard that is? Lilly loved me for who I was before she knew I was Hannah, I know she loves me for who I am, not who everyone else thinks I am. I love having something that normal in my life." Miley watched as her Grandma went silent, she felt sick to the pit of her stomach, not knowing how Ruby was going to react. After what seemed an eternity she finally spoke.

"I can't say that I'll ever accept this Miley."

Miley looked down at her cup, desperately swallowing the tears that were fast approaching. "I really don't want lose you Grandma, you mean so much to me."

"But not enough to break up with that girl."

"Her name is Lilly and please don't make me chose." Miley gritted her teeth. "I understand why you don't agree with my choices, I'm not even asking you to be supportive of them; I'm just asking you to respect them. I do love Lilly I really do, Mamaw and Daddy weren't much older than me and Lilly when they met and look what happened to them." Miley watched Ruby purse her lips together, a sign that she was in deep thought.

"I can't say anymore than I have Miley because I really don't know what else you want me to say."

"I just want to know that you won't push me out because of my decisions."

"I wouldn't ever do that Miley; you're my Susan's daughter, the living, breathing image of her when she was your age. I still love you Miley; always will do, no matter what happens."

"Can we hug now?" Miley asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh God, I totally suck and I'm sorry! I've struggled so badly linking up this bit and the next. It's a bit of a filler if I'm honest. As usual a big thanks to everyone who is still reading this! We're getting closer to the end! Which I actually have about 80% written! Shock! Horror! I've been writing the second story for this series – ideas have come pouring of my head recently. I'd like to try and finish this before Christmas. Anyho – enjoy peeps!

Within Temptation – The Middle Of The Night

You've been playing my mind through my wishes

You can feel that we're haunting the truth

Don't know I can't hold on always losing control.

* * *

><p>"My bed!" Miley yelled as she dumped her bags on the floor and flew across the room at it. "God I've missed you."<p>

Lilly smiled as she placed her things on the table. "Someone's happy."

"I've never been so grateful for Mamaw's wackiness." She stretched out across the bed, enjoying the musky smell of Lilly's scent mingled with her own. "No judgement, no strange looks. Freedom."

"Just a cousin who hates you and an Aunt who wants your money."

"Exactly, normality." Miley smiled. "Come here." Lilly took her sunglasses out of her hair before pulling the band out and shaking it. "You do realise how sexy that is?" She pulled Lilly in to her arms and breathed in to her ear.

"Me, shaking my greasy, unbrushed, in desperate need of a colour, hair?"

"I love the natural Lilly, nothing better than you covered in sweat and dirt."

Jackson, also back from his trip to his Grandma's always found himself in awkward situations. He seemed to be some sort of ionised devise for them and right now he really didn't need to see his little sister cuddled up with Lilly moaning in to her ear. "Hey guys!" He made sure his voice was raised so that maximum embarrassment could be achieved. "Next time you decide to get it on make sure you close the door and keep your voices down, people will know." He gave them a smug grin and waved before disappearing once more.

"I am going to kill him." Lilly looked deeply unimpressive with Jackson's interruption.

"Not before me." Miley let go of Lilly for a moment and rolled on to her back. "We weren't doing anything!" She yelled to the rest of the house.

Luanne laughed to herself as she watched her cousin and girlfriend together. Sure, she would have got something good if Jackson hadn't decided to disturb them, but this would make a nice little addition to her near complete project. She hoped against hopes that later on Lilly and Miley would get reacquainted again, she had one empty slot left and then it would be done. She knew Miley's Grandma Ruby and knew what she would have separated them for the duration of their stay, making their libidos triple, perfect. Their stay away also gave her just enough time to set up and sort out her final part of her plan.

* * *

><p>"Still working hard then?" Lilly chortled as she flopped down in the chair.<p>

"Always." Jackson didn't turn his head away from the screen but Lilly saw the smile on his face. She enjoyed the banter between the two of them, as much as Miley complained about Jackson she loved him. Underneath, he'd always had a good heart the intentions were there but the executions didn't always go to plan. Lilly observed Jackson quietly, the speed of his child like hands providing her some amusement, she let out a small snort of laughter.

"Alright Lilly?" Jackson turned his head for a split second.

"Yeah, it's just the speed of your hands." Before Jackson could answer the doorbell went, he glanced over at Lilly once more, puzzled as to who it could be, everyone else was out and would be for some time. "I'll get it shall I?" Lilly raised her eyebrows as Jackson didn't even move an eyelid. Heaving her tired body from the chair that had engulfed her she made her way to the door. Opening it she saw a tall, blonde haired man standing with a grin on his face. It took her a few moments to realise who this handsome young man was. "Travis?" She said in surprise.

"Hi..." He drawled out, desperately searching his mind as to who the person was. She looked familiar but for some reason he couldn't place her.

"Lilly." She offered, slightly insulted that he couldn't even remember her name; nevertheless she gave him a smile.

"That's right, sorry! You look different." He desperately tried to cover his tracks. "Is Ruthie about, I said I'd service her truck for her but it isn't in the garage."

"Miley's got it. Mamaw must have forgotten about it. She's been pretty busy."

"Darn it. I'll come back another time."

"Miles won't be long, she only popped in to town with her little cousin, would you like to have a cup of coffee and wait or have you got to get going?"

Travis checked his phone. "Na, I should be alright. Coffee would be great though."

"Come through to the kitchen." Lilly stepped out of the way of the door and allowed Travis in. "Jackson's working in the snug if you wanna say hi."

"I wouldn't want to disturb him."

"He's playing video games Travis. It's his job to test them."

"Really?" Travis looked amused as he followed Lilly through the house. He had never taken any interest in video games, he personally thought they were a waste of money and time but decided against voicing this opinion.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Lilly was grateful that she had so many guy friends; it made things like this so much easier. She hadn't really spoken to Travis last time she was here but somehow managed to have a decent conversation with him. Lilly had to admit he was a really nice guy who obviously knew what he wanted and acted on it, if she was still in to men then she would sure like Travis.<p>

"You skateboard, snowboard and surf?" Travis couldn't believe this little blonde women in front of him. She was full of surprises.

"Why do you say it like that? I live in California, it's a surfing hotspot. Skateboarding and snowboarding are just the variations." She smiled with a shrug.

"I dunno, you just seem..." Travis sipped his second coffee.

"Be glad you didn't get to finish that sentence." Lilly warned with a grin as she heard the door go. "Miles is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You alright, you sound a little stressed."

"Yeah." She called back. "Looking after children on your own is tiring. Whose truck is that on our driveway?" Miley hopped as she pulled off her boots from her sore feet. Next time she would be wearing sneakers, boots were not made for running after small children.

"Come in. Would you like a coffee?"

"I'd love one please. Molly, here's your bag."

"Thank you." The little girl squealed as she grabbed the bag and headed off to the playroom to set up her new ponies.

Miley watched her younger cousin run off at the speed of light, wondering how she had any energy left after the afternoon they had had. She turned and headed through to the kitchen where she found Lilly stirring her coffee. "Hey." She leant over and kissed Lilly on the corner of her mouth before taking the coffee and turning round. "Travis!" She exclaimed, thumping the mug down on the table and rushing to give him a hug. Travis stood up quickly and braced himself for a full force hug. "I have missed you. How have you been?"

"Hey Miley." He let her go and looked at her for the first time in two summers, she sure was pretty. He knocked this thought from his head; he had a steady girlfriend who would probably string him up for staring at his ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? It's so good to see you." She beamed as he sat down.

"I came to service the truck but someone had borrowed it." He said jokingly, raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't realise you worked for Mamaw too."

"I do a bit, mostly all the farm machinery and the occasional car. Speaking of which, I must get to it, I've got a few bits to do this afternoon. Thanks for the coffee Lilly."

"I thought we'd get more time to catch up." Miley looked disheartened.

"Sorry, I'm in demand these days." He gave Miley a cheeky wink.

"Well how about dinner tonight, it's nothing special but it would be nice to catch up with you."

"I don't see why not but my girlfriend is staying with me at the moment, would you mind if I brought her along."

"Of course not, say be here for 7?"

"See you then." Travis waved goodbye as he let himself out the back door.

* * *

><p>Travis slowly slid himself out from under the truck, eyeing Miley and Lilly. Two years on and he finds that his ex girlfriend is now dating a girl was slightly odd. He wondered if Miley had stuck around whether they would have lasted. There was no question with her looks; she was hot, really hot. He shook his head, trying to throw the lustful thoughts out of it. It didn't help that Miley was sat on the large chestnut horse in a pair of impossibly small shorts that were riding up higher and higher.<p>

"You do realise that Travis had been ogling you for the past 20 minutes?" Lilly said as she leant on the fence.

"I know, he's been sliding back and forth from under the truck, I don't think he's realised that the game is up." Miley threw her leg over the front of the saddle and dismounted. "Do you think that gave him a good enough view?"

"If I didn't know you any better I'd go as far to say you are flirting."

"Only a little bit, you know what I'm like."

"I hope not." Lilly raised her eyebrows with a mock expression.

"Come here." Miley looped her reins around the horn and left the horse standing. She threw an arm around Lilly's neck, pulling her closer before planting her lips on her girlfriend's. "You taste nice." Miley rubbed her lips together as she pulled away. "Is that my lip balm?" She asked. "It's vanilla."

"I lost mine." Lilly shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't mind a bit more." Miley said as she leaned back in for another kiss. She held on to the rail as she pulled Lilly once more, this time cheekily slipping her tongue in, much to Lilly's surprise.

Much to Miley's surprise Ginger had decided he had had enough and wandered over to Miley. The only way he could get her attention was to have a nibble; next thing Miley knew was Ginger had bitten her ass. She screamed, making the poor horse look bewildered and slightly scared.

"You little shit!" Miley rubbed the bare skin on her ass.

Lilly on the other hand was laughing so much that she had slipped off the fence and landed in a heap of cloud dust. "That'll teach you to be a tease." She stood back up and let herself in the pen. "I'm getting to like you more and more." She patted Ginger who looked, or what Miley thought, pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>"Travis!" Miley greeted her ex with a hug, squashing the flowers he'd brought.<p>

"Hey Miley." He wrapped his free arm around her. "You're squashing the flowers."

"Sorry." She smiled and let him go. "Hi, I'm Miley."

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She gave Miley the brightest smile, Miley swore if it was any brighter she would have become blind.

"Nice to meet you. Come in."

"Sorry we're running late, emergency chicken situation."

"That's alright; I think Mamaw's nearly ready to serve."

"Thank God, I'm starving."

"Travis!" Jenny slapped her boyfriend across the lower part of his back. "Have you got any manners?"

"Nice to see someone's keeping him in line." Miley winked at the girl, taking an immediate like to her. "Everyone Travis is here and this is his girlfriend Jenny."

"Hello darlin'." Mamaw came bustling through the various people strewn across the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Very well thank you, these are for you."

"Why thank you." Mamaw took the flowers from Travis. "I'll have to put these in some water."

"Hey Travis." Luanne finally shifted from her corner. Until then, Travis hadn't noticed her. "How are you?" She gave a hug which surprised him no end. "And how's your whore?" She grinned as she whispered in his ear. She let him go, smiling as she saw the look of anger on her face. She was sure she would make this evening as awkward as possible.

Mamaw looked up, noticing that Miley hadn't even offered Travis a drink, she shouted over the chatter in the kitchen. "Miley offer the poor boy some drinks, I'm sure he's parched."

"Follow me." Miley indicated with her head. Travis on the other hand kept one eye on Luanne, something was brewing.

* * *

><p>Miley and Travis sat down on the porch, enjoying the final orange streaks in the sky before the darkness over came them. "What the hell is going on with you and my cousin? She's been sniping at you all evening."<p>

"Oh. God, I was afraid you'd ask me that. It's a little bit awkward." Travis paused; he didn't know how to explain to his ex that he ended up sleeping with her cousin.

Fortunately for Travis Miley had already got there. "You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"I liked you and after you told me it wasn't going to work Luanne started to pay me some attention."

"It doesn't mean you jump in to bed with her." Miley tried to curb the anger in her voice, she didn't mean to berate Travis but Luanne normally had an ulterior motive.

"I know but she's stunning, you can't deny how similar you two look. She reminded me of you." He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Miley placed her hand on Travis' knee. "Listen I'm sorry, what does it matter? I'm gay and you have a girlfriend, it's all in the past."

"Speaking of my girlfriend, I'd appreciate if we kept that between us. She knows that I used to have something with you and Luanne but the last thing she needs is the details as to why."

"No worries, I'm glad you found someone, she seems nice."

"She is. I'm a lucky guy." Travis gave Miley an award winning smile, behind it were still all his thoughts about Miley. "But she's not you." Travis kept that last part to himself. He was so tempted to lean right over and kiss Miley right now, those full luscious lips just taunting him. The tongue that darted in and out occasionally when she stumbled over her words, God she was hot. The move Travis made was one he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Miley shoved Travis hard in the chest before standing up to face him. "What the fuck Travis?" She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"I just..." He held his hands before slapping them down on his jeans.

"You what? Decided that you'd kiss me?"

"Miley, please, you're so pretty..."

"And gay and in a relationship. Get out Travis. Just go." Miley walked back in the door to the kitchen were Lilly and Travis' girlfriend stood, chatting idly while they dried up.

"Hey Jenny, Travis says he wants to go. He's waiting on the porch for you." Lilly turned round with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay." The blonde smiled, oblivious to Miley icy exterior. "It was lovely to meet you Lilly." She smiled and kissed Lilly on each cheek before doing the same to Miley. "It was lovely to meet you both, thanks for dinner, I had a great time."

"What the fuck was that all about?" Lilly said as she wiped a plate dry. "What's got under your skin?"

"Travis, that's who." She crossed her arms.

"Crossed arms and a face like thunder, whatever he's done it's gotta be pretty bad."Lilly smiled at her girlfriend's pouting face.

"He kissed me."

Lilly caught the plate moments before it hit the floor. "He what?" She furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "That... that... that..." She simply couldn't find a suitable adjective for him.

"I pushed him away and told him to go. I was so mad."

"I'm gonna hit him." Lilly slammed the plate down, breaking it in the process. "Fuck." She moaned as she looked at her now bleeding hand. "I'm gonna flatten that cunt."

"Whoa, Lil, just steady." Miley placed her hands on Lilly's upper arms.

"I'm not a fucking horse Miley." She shook off her girlfriend's attempt to calm her down.

"I know you're not, but please, I've dealt with it. He's not coming near me again."

"I'll kill him if he comes with a 100 foot of you."

"I know you will. Now please, just let me look at your hand, you're dripping blood on the floor." Miley's hand hovered over Lilly's bleeding one, waiting for her girlfriend to let her.

"Fine." Lilly held her hand out.

"Hold it under the tap, let me see if there's anything in it." Miley twisted Lilly's hand to get the right light as the tap poured on to the wound.

"That really fucking hurts. Jesus! Fuck Miley!" She watched as Miley pulled open the wound. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Checking to see if there's anything in it. You're fine; let me stick a bandage on it." She pulled Lilly over to a cupboard which held the first aid. "Stay still." Lilly watched Miley silently as she wrapped her hand up. "All done." Miley said placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thanks."

"Next time, don't try and defend my honour." Miley smiled. "You didn't even make it out the door."

"Screw you." Lilly grinned at Miley.

"Leave the washing up, you've done most of it. Mamaw won't mind if we finish tomorrow. Come on." Miley took Lilly's good hand and headed out the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Hey, guys." Luanne caught Miley and Lilly; she wanted to implement the last part of her plan before the end of the night. "I've got something for both of you."

"Us?" Lilly and Miley said in unison as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'd like to show you tomorrow night if that's okay with you?"

"Are you not going out for the barn dance?"

"Na, I go to enough of them through the year and this sounds like a oldies one." Luanne gave a shrug and a smile, damn, she should have become an actress, she could pull off just about anything. "I hope you like it; I've put a lot of work in to it." With one final smile Luanne walked up the stairs and headed to her room.


	22. Chapter 22

Well I know I said I wanted to finish by Christmas, well so did my laptop – in the sense that it died. Every chapter of this story and the next has gone! Needless to say I'm upset, even the tech guy couldn't save my work. I was fortunate enough to save this chapter and I have partial back up but I fear it's going to take me a while to get to where I was – but don't worry dear readers I WILL finish this regardless, I just hope you're all still interested. Thank you for the reviews – always love to hear that people are still reading! Yohanna – I actually had a flashback of when they first started dating written and a one-shot but my laptop ate it. Maybe sometime I will do it again.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Lacuna Coil – Soul Inmate

The fury breaks into the circle, unrestrained I'm leashing out.  
>I won't die, I get on my knees, think above all you, I will walk alone.<br>Like heavy shadows in the jungle, none of them will move along.  
>Feel you break into the circle, unrestrained I'm freaking out.<p>

"I made a video for you." Luanne sat on the arm of the sofa with a smile before hitting play, a title card appeared, 'The Life of Hannah Montana.' Immediately a picture of Miley and Lilly kissing jumped on to the screen.

"That looks like..."

"Picnic..." Lilly finished, she twisted her head to look at Miley before slowly turning to see a grinning Luanne. "Luanne..."

"Oh it gets better."

A few shots later showed the two girls completely naked and kissing in the water. "Turn it off!" Miley screeched before launching herself at the TV. "You'd better not have shown anyone this!" She snapped the disc in two.

"I wouldn't worry, there's another 30 copies, all ready to go out across America."

"You are fucking kidding me?" Miley yelled. "You fucking bitch Luanne! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Miley went to launch herself at Luanne, but felt herself be pulled back but Lilly. "Let me fucking go!" She spat. "You're dead Luanne! You're fucking dead, you hear me!?"

"Miley!" Lilly held her squirming girlfriend. "Calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down! Lilly there's a fucking video of us fucking, drinking and God knows what else!"

"Miley. Just shut up for a moment."

"I am calm! Just let me the fuck at her, then you'll see fucking anger."

"Miley! Just shut the fuck up!" Lilly yelled at her.

Luanne sneered; pleased with the effect she was having. It was a shame she didn't think to put cameras in here really.

"What is it you want Luanne?"

"It's simple really, money."

Miley stopped struggling for a moment. "Money? You've spent all this time and effort and all you want is money?"

"Of course to you money is no object, money grows on trees for you. All that success and fame has just made royalties, let's face it Couz, you just watch it grow and grow."

"You want money? You've spent your time filming Lilly and I to extort money from me!"

"Not extort."

"Clearly we have different definitions of extort. How much do you want?"

"I think three million should do it."

"Three million?" Miley shrieked. "What the hell for?"

"To get out here, make a new start. I got nothing here. Nobody cares. I can get as far away from this shit hole as possible. It's hardly going to make a dent in your bank balance."

"I don't think that's the point." Lilly said calmly. "You've followed us around, like paparazzi, invaded what we thought was private and now you want to show it to the world. I mean, technically that voyeurism. We can sue can't we Miley?"

"You wanna go to the courts over this? So I videoed you outside, on public ground having sex. Hmm." Luanne pretended to think for a moment. "You're both over 18 aren't you?"

"She's right." Miley said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Each time she swore it got louder and louder. Everything suddenly went quiet, for few minutes no-one dared to speak. "You know what Luanne?" Miley said with an eerily calm voice. "Do it."

"What?" Lilly and Luanne said simultaneously.

"Do it. Send the videos." Luanne remained silent; this was certainly not what she wanted. "What have I got to lose?"

"Your whole life?" Luanne said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Not to mention your girlfriend." Luanne threw Lilly a look.

"Miles, as much as it pains me to say it, I have to agree with Luanne here." Lilly couldn't even begin to face the prospect of people seeing this, let alone her family.

"Hey Lil, think about it, the whole world has guessed we're having sex."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You are joking aren't you? Please tell me you are joking? I would die if this got out."

The last comment hurt Miley. "Ouch Lil. Think about it, Luanne wouldn't be liked for it, my family would probably go after her like a witch hunt." She looked over at Luanne who had turned a pale shade. "You know it's true. Can you imagine what the world would think of you when I tell them that my own cousin did it to me? How's that gonna look when you're trying to make a new life for yourself. I'll make sure your photo is plastered all over every news station, paper, so you can't walk out and everyone will know that it was you who ruined Miley Stewarts career and life. I don't care that I could lose my contract, I could lose my fans, I could lose money, so what? If it means you don't get anything but hassle from the public then go ahead. I'll watch and laugh."

"Miley!" Lilly couldn't believe what her girlfriend had just said. It was like someone else had taken over Miley's body, her attitude had switched and she had become Luanne. "How can you say that? She's your cousin, your flesh and blood. And if she thinks that this is the best way in life then she needs serious help."

"If she posts that video she's dead to me."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Luanne squeezed either side of her head. This was too much to take. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be controlling the situation, making Miley more miserable then she could have imagined.

"Luanne." Lilly approached her slowly. "I know you don't want this really. What's going on?"

"Go away, get away from me." Luanne looked at Lilly with eyes so dark they could be mistaken for black.

"No. I, we, want to help." Lilly flashed her eyes at Miley. Miley sat herself down in the chair as she watched Luanne's concrete exterior begin to crumble away.

"Get away from me!" Luanne screeched and lashed out at Lilly. Lilly was quick enough to grab Luanne's hand and hold it down. Luanne took another swing with her other hand, Lilly held both her arms down. "Let me go!" Luanne fought, but the small blonde was surprisingly strong.

Miley leant forward where she was sat. "You're a jealous mess Luanne. You don't really know what's going on yourself do you? The only thing you want it something you can't buy and you manipulate everything around you to try and get it. I've got the one thing you'll never have and it kills you."

Luanne looked at Miley. "What?"

"Love." Miley paused. "Love, Luanne. You long to have someone to love, to take care of you."

"My Dad loves me!" She screamed and fought against Lilly's vice like grip once more.

"Oh I know he does, but he's never around for you, you've always been left to fend for yourself, haven't you? Do you ever see your Father anymore; ever have a conversation about something or nothing? Just a chat over dinner? No, you push him away so you can tuck yourself away, you just scheme and plot. If you opened your eyes maybe you'd see that you do have a family that loves you. They've always loved you Lu. Even when you were mean to me I still loved you."

"You just left me!" Tears began rolling down Luanne's face. "You didn't care! You were my only friend, my best friend! You ignored me. You forgot all about me when you moved to California! You had new, shiny friends to play with!" Luanne flashed her eyes at Lilly once more.

"Luanne, my Mom had just died! Don't you get that? I couldn't be around here, I needed somewhere where I wasn't going to constantly reminded of her."

"Miley," Lilly said softly, she turned her head, moving her concentration slightly. "Did you even try and stay in contact with Luanne?"

"She never bothered!" Luanne threw Lilly's grip off her, before hitting her and launching herself at Miley.

"Fuck!" Lilly moaned as she clutched her nose. As she tried to stem the blood Lilly saw Luanne and Miley fighting. She watched as Miley pulled back her arm and swung it at Luanne's face. "Stop it!" Forgetting her bloody nose, she went to try and grab someone to pull the two apart, instead she got another punch in the nose. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled and grabbed Luanne's hair and pulled back with all her might. "Stop it! Stop it the pair of you!"

As Lilly held Luanne once more Miley pulled herself up, chest heaving and her face red from anger, immediately she looked at Lilly. "Lilly, are you alright?" She noticed the blood drip from her nose and on to her t-shirt.

"Luanne, just sit on the couch, and don't move." Lilly pushed her away. Miley took off her shirt and pressed it to Lilly's nose. "Ouch." Lilly moaned.

"God, I'm so sorry." Miley placed her hand between Lilly's shoulder blades. "Here, sit down. Let's have a look." Lilly sat herself down on the opposite couch to Luanne, all the while keep one eye on her. Miley took her shirt away from Lilly's nose. "Okay, maybe not."

"Pinch the bridge and tilt your head forward." Luanne offered helpfully.

Lilly did as she was told, Miley stared at her cousin, her hair had come out of its ponytail, she had scratches over her chest and an eye that was getting blacker by the second. "I just don't get you anymore Lu." She said with a voice so soft it couldn't cut butter. "You're messed up."

"Shut up."

"Miley." Lilly said quietly.

Miley knew that she was getting through and it was hurting. A silence filled the room. Luanne felt so frustrated, she didn't know how to react, she clenched her fists, fingernails digging painfully in to her hand. Lilly and Miley watched as Luanne rubbed her arms up and down before Luanne dug her nails in and dragged them down her arms; Lilly noticed a faint drop of blood. "You need help." Miley's voice became stronger. Luanne stood up and walked towards the wall, her shoulders shaking, finally she planted her fist against the wall. "You know it Luanne. I'll help you, but only if you'll admit it."

"I..." She stumbled; Luanne's voice became a whisper, she turned to look at Miley, who now realised Luanne was crying. "I..I..." She dropped her head before slumping against the wall and dropping to the floor. Miley finally got up and knelt down in front of Luanne, placing her hand on her cousin's knee she looked at her. Luanne took a few deep breaths to try and control her voice. "I need help Miley." Luanne grabbed Miley's hand and clasped it tightly. "I need help."

So many times I wished I could've walked away,  
>Spread my wings into the sky, let myself go.<br>Opening this big heart to freedom once again,  
>that I can heal the strife, I will start again from here.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Updates have been getting worse and worse I know, but good news - I have been inspired to write! My block has lifted somewhat! I have the next chapter sat ready and waiting so that will be out in a lot less time! I'm slowly piecing the rest of the remnants together so hopefully my brain with continue to flow with ideas. Thank you to all those have alerted, reviewed and most all, just still reading!

Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Under The Bridge

I don't ever wanna feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all the way<br>I don't ever want to feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all that way.<p>

"Holy fuck." Lilly twisted her head sideways to watch some of the blackmail video that Luanne had compiled. "You have to check this out." Lilly motioned as Miley paced the room, phone twisted away from her ear. "Miley."

"One moment." She mouthed. "Hello, I need to speak to the director." She tapped her foot impatiently. "No I won't hold, I need to book someone in asap." She sighed, rubbing her eyes, frustration growing. "No, I'm sorry, fucking listen to me, this is Miley Stewart and I need to send someone to you in the next week." Miley sighed again as she was asked to hold for what seemed the hundredth time. While she waited Miley wandered over to Lilly as the camera zoomed in on her hand that was disappearing down the front of Lilly's pants. "What on earth? How did she get this, we were totally alone."

"Or so we thought, it just proves how easy it is for people to get footage of us together."

"Is that what we look like when we're having sex?" Miley dropped her jaw. "Err, hello." Lilly stemmed her laughter, pausing the video as she let Miley resume her conversation. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Lilly said quietly.

"I am not trying to impersonate Miley Stewart, I am Miley Stewart, my publicist put me through to you. I have told you who I am. I need to book someone in to your clinic asap." Miley rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm going round and round in fucking circles. Trace my call, do whatever, I expect a phone call back to my publicist within the hour, she will forward my call to my cell." With that final sentence Miley slammed her phone down and let out a frustrated moan. "Why don't they believe who I am?"

"Because you're the squeaky clean star with no issues?" Lilly offered.

"Fuck you." Miley poked her tongue out.

"Seriously though, what happened, what did they say?"

"You mean after going round in circles? Well they say they do have places, but they tried to tell me it was very expensive and is a totally private rehab, do I sound like I'm five years old?"

"Right now, yes."

"They were just so rude, I need to get Lu in to a clinic as soon as possible, she asked for my help and I'm gonna give her as much help as I can give her. It just pisses me off that they think I'm not who I say I am. I can give them as much money as they want."

"You sound like a spoilt child star."

"What's the point of having all this money if I can't use it to help my own cousin? All I'm trying to do is the right thing." Miley slumped on the bed next to Lilly.

"I know." Lilly put her arm round Miley. "It's tough but this has only just happened, I know you wanna help but just wait for your publicist. Okay?"

"Okay." Miley nodded and leant forward to kiss Lilly briefly on the lips.

"Ow." Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose as she pulled away from Miley.

"Oh God." Miley fussed as she tilted Lilly's head backwards. "Do you think we should get that looked at?"

"No. Don't be stupid. It's just a bloody nose, I've had worse face planting the half pipe."

"Sorry for caring." Miley flashed her eyes. "I don't want a girlfriend with a bent nose."

"I think it would make me look more dashing."

Miley rolled her eyes at Lilly. "Whatever."

An hour and a half's worth of calls back and forth and Miley found herself able to sit down. "She's in." Miley sighed, putting her phone on the bed. "They'll have a place ready for her Friday."

"This Friday?" Lilly raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. After finding out that I was the real Miley they couldn't move fast enough. I've have made sure that everyone that I've contacted will not leak anything to the press."

"I don't think they'll be too fussed about Luanne." Lilly thought for a moment. "That sounded bad. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. Listen," Miley took hold of Lilly's hand. "The reason I wanna keep Luanne a secret is because if the press even get a whiff of what Luanne has on us they will be like flies to shit. Eventually it would come out."

* * *

><p>"Lilly, what the Sam heck happened to you?" Robbie took one look at Lilly's eye and pulled out a bag of peas from the freezer. "Here, wrap these up in a towel and hold it on your eye."<p>

"Thanks." Lilly smiled gratefully and sat down on the chair before holding the pack to her face.

"So what happened?"

"I don't think that's for me to say."

"What in the world do you mean? You've got an eye that's turning the colours of the rainbow. Tell me."

"I don't wanna." Lilly looked down allowing silence to fill the room. Robbie cleared his throat, hoping that the silence would make Lilly talk, unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Lilly, sweetheart, listen I wondered if you could... what in the world?" Mamaw lifted up the peas. "Lovely. Did you walk in to a fist or do it yourself?"

"I hit her." Luanne walked in to the room swallowing furiously. Her face was deathly white except for the split eyebrow and deep scratches that lined her neck.

"You did what?" Mamaw raised her voice, her height suddenly growing and her red hair finally living up to its name. "And what has happened to you? Jesus, you look like you need a pack of peas too."

"Mamaw, it's not how it looks."

"It looks to me like Luanne has punched you in the eye. Is this true?"

"Technically yes." Lilly switched her gaze to Luanne before moving it back to Mamaw.

"Sweet Jesus, what in God's name in happing in this house?" The silence suddenly filled the kitchen once more, neither Lilly or Luanne wanting to admit what had happened the previous night. "I want answers and I want them now. You can't go around whacking one another."

"Lilly didn't hit me." Luanne's small voice could barely be heard. "I hit her."

"What is wrong with you? Why did you hit Lilly?"

"So much." Luanne shook her head. "Mamaw... I...I..." Her eyes glazing over.

"Go and get Miley." Lilly indicated with her head towards the stairs. Luanne swallowed, looking at the floor before moving slowly towards the stairs.

"Why Miley?" Robbie switched his gaze back to Lilly.

"Please Mr. Stewart."

A minute later Miley quickly came down the stairs with Luanne in tow.

"Now will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Mamaw did a double glance at Miley. "Dear God, what have you three been up to?"

"We had a fight."

"I can see that Miley but why the secrecy, we can see that all of you have bashed one another."

"Actually Lilly didn't punch anyone, I hit her when she tried to pull me off Luanne."

"This just gets better."

"And I hit Lilly when I went for Miley, mine was more deliberate though."

"Still doesn't make it any better."

"What I wanna know is why you lot were fighting in the first place."

"I don't think that's relevant." Lilly whispered.

"I'd say it darn well is when you all look like this."

"I made a video of Miles and Lilly," Luanne paused. "You know, stuff."

"You what?" Robbie Ray exploded. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Daddy, just calm down, Lu's getting to that bit." Miley put a soft hand on her father's forearm.

"I wanted money, I was gonna blackmail Miley."

"You what?" It was Mamaw's turn to yell at Luanne. "Why on earth would you want to do that to anybody, let alone your own cousin."

"I hate it." Luanne whispered.

"What, what do you hate?" Although Mamaw was angry she sensed the sadness in her granddaughter's voice. She allowed her own voice to soften just a fraction, she realised there was something deeply wrong.

"Everything. I hate it here, I hate everyone around me, I hate my life." She looked down in her lap. "That's why I wanted the money, I thought if I had enough I could go somewhere else and start anew." Luanne looked up the see her Mamaw's shocked face, clearly this was news. "I'm just so miserable all the time. Every morning I just can't be bothered, some days I just hope I don't wake up. The only way I could get up any sort of high was to use coke, it seemed to pick me up enough to function." Even Miley and Lilly were surprised by this admission, apparently it was not just her depression that needed treatment. "The coke allowed me time to plot my scheme for Miley."

"Why didn't you tell any of us this?"

"Because I thought none of you were interested, you all seemed to have something going on all the time. Daddy's never around, he's always away with his new women." Luanne shrugged.

"If you need help then you should ask for it."

"Mamaw, that's the point, she shouldn't have to ask for it, someone should have noticed it. When Hannah started going off the rails I got hauled back and made to take a look at what was going on. Everyone else saw what a brat I was being except me. Lu has looked after herself for so many years, I think we just didn't realise that. To all of us Lu appeared to cope but really wanted someone to be a mother so she could go back to being the child. Am I right Lu?"

"Yeah." Luanne's usual strong exterior had been reduced to nothing but rubble, she crumbled in front of everyone. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright baby girl." Mamaw pulled Luanne in to a tight, comforting hug, she couldn't do anything right now but a hug seemed the right thing to do. "We'll get you sorted."

"I sorta have already."

"What?" Robbie looked at his battered and bruised daughter. "What have you done?"

"Luanne asked me for help so I'm giving it to her."

"What have you done Miley?" Mamaw looked from granddaughter to granddaughter.

"I found a clinic in California, they have a place for her, she can be there by Friday."

"Wait, hold on a second."

"No Dad. Lu broke in front of me last night, she asked me for help, don't you get that? I wanna help my cousin."

"What about Bobby? Does he know? Has he had a say."

"It's not his choice. It's mine." Luanne looked at her uncle with the same steely blue eyes as Miley. "I want to get better, I haven't felt happy in a long time, I'll take anything that might do that."

"Are you sure you wanna do all this Miley?" Mamaw looked across.

"Yeah, I've got millions of pounds just sat doing nothing, I'd rather use that and give Lu her life back. If she costs me what's in there then so be it." The two cousins connected eyes with one another, both giving each other a smile. "I've got my jet coming here Friday morning to fly Lu back."

"Why California?"

"I wanted a fresh start, right now I just can't be near here. It's just got too many painful memories."

"I don't really know what to say to all of this." Mamaw said.

"Me neither."

"The only person who can stop me is the person this is all about. I'll ask Lu in front of you, then you'll know. Lu, do you want to go to the clinic in California and get help."

"God yes."

* * *

><p>"Long holiday huh?" Lilly said as her and Miley watched the horses graze in the afternoon sun.<p>

"Yeah. Fucking crazy. Who knew my family were so dysfunctional?"

"Shall we let them meet my family and see what happens?"

Miley let out a loud laugh. "God no, it would be like world war three."

Lilly laughed along with her girlfriend. "I think you're right. Did Luanne get to California okay?"

Miley dropped her smile and picked at a long strand of grass next to her. "Yeah, she let me know as soon as she touched down and then again when the limo arrived at the clinic."

"You sent her in a limo?" Lilly was slightly amused, there seemed an odd sense of irony in that statement.

"I don't have any other contract cars, it was that or a chauffeur."

"Sorry little miss pop star. Did the clinic give you call?"

"Yeah, they just said they'll do an initial assessment and decide the best course of treatment after that."

"Will they let you know about Luanne's progress?"

"No, she's not a minor so everything is confidential but I believe she can give them permission on what I she wants or doesn't want me to know. I'm just glad she's somewhere safe know."

"I know. I'm glad she's safe, that means my poor nose is too."

"I'm sure it's broken, I don't know why you wouldn't let me take you to hospital."

"They can't do anything unless it shifts about half a foot across your face."

"And you're the expert?"

"Broken just about every bone in my body haven't I?" Lilly gave Miley a toothy grin.

"True."

"As much as I have enjoyed it here I do miss Malibu."

"I know, time to get back to the slow lifestyle."

"Slow? Are you kidding me?"

"After this month anything will seem slow."


	24. Chapter 24

I suck, again. I actually do have the next chapter done, dusted, sorted. Go me. JK. Thank you to people who have actually bothered to keep reading this, even though I'm slower than a snail!

Nickelback - This Afternoon.

Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock  
>To see what time it is<br>From the moment I wake up  
>I just love being with my friends<br>We barely get by, but have the best times  
>And hope it never ends.<p>

"As far as I know everyone's coming. Luanne's even bringing somebody."

"Ooh." Lilly mocked. "Some hunk?"

"I have no idea, she just asked if she could bring someone."

"Why don't you ever tell me these things?" Lilly asked as she placed dips and chips around the table.

"I forgot." Miley shrugged. "She'll be here any minute, I told her to come straight in." Miley took a chip covered in tomato dip and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Okay." Lilly looked up. "Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here." Lilly grabbed the front of her girlfriend's shirt and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Miley said as she pulled away slightly, Lilly still holding on to her.

"You had sauce on your lip." She pulled Miley for another chaste kiss. "Hot sauce." She licked her lips and turned away. "I'm gonna put the guest towels out." Lilly turned at the door with a cheeky grin on her face. "You taste nice."

"So I've been told." Miley replied as she watched Lilly's swaying hips.

"What have you been told?"

Miley whirled at the voice coming from the side door. "Lu!" Miley grabbed her cousin in to a bone crushing hug which was happily returned. "So good to see you."

"You too."

"You look so well." The Californian lifestyle seemed to have done her a world of good, for the first time in a long time Luanne seemed happy to be in other company.

"I hope so, you pay enough." Both girls laughed. "Where's Lilly?"

"Putting towels..." Miley smiled and shrugged. "What does it matter? She'll be down in a minute."

"So caring." Luanne rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, where's this friend that you said you were bringing?" Miley flashed her eyes at the word friend.

"Ha. Not that sort of friend." Luanne looked at her cousin. "Sorry to disappoint Couz, but she was just finishing up a phone call. She actually said you know her." Luanne put heavy emphasis on the 'she.'

"What?"

"Here she is." Luanne turned her body and smiled at her friend.

"Mikayla?" Miley said with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here with Luanne?"

"It's a rehab facility." She stated, for a moment Miley mistook Mikayla's direct answer for her usual rudeness. "I'm in it." She raised her eyebrows at Miley when she didn't respond.

"Oh." Miley stayed quiet for a few moments while she deliberated what to do next. "I didn't know."

"Good. That means my PR are doing their jobs." She smiled.

Miley noticed something different from Mikayla, the smile seemed genuine, not like the fake one she'd been plastering on time and time again.

"Yo Miley!" Lilly's loud voice broke everyone from the awkward silence. "What have you done with all the towels?" She blinked twice before rephrasing her question. "Mikayla? What the hell..?" Before anyone could respond Lilly had disappeared from the balcony and reappeared at the sliding door. "Am I hallucinating? Miley, I think I am, I'm seeing Mikayla, queen bitch sensation standing in our house."

"Lilly!" Luanne and Miley said together.

"No, I deserve that one. Last time I saw Lola here I told her that she looked like a explosion in the children's department."

Miley struggled to hide a snigger.

"It's not funny. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side." Miley held her hands up and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly gave Mikayla a look.

"Luanne asked me."

"So what, you're friends now?"

"Yeah." They both smiled at one another. "Mikayla is in the opposite room at Respite."

"Well good luck with that." And with that final sentence Lilly stomped away, more annoyed that Miley hadn't defended her.

"Hard little case isn't she?" Mikayla smiled, not in the least be phased at how she had just been treated.

"She's softer than she looks, she was actually the one who defended me to Miley when all my shit went down."

"Hmm." Mikayla hummed, she was surprised, if anything she would have thought it would have been the other way round. "Do you know where we're supposed to be putting our bags?"

"Noooo..." Luanne drew out as she noticed Lilly give Miley a hard shove in to the pool. "Although I have a feeling Miley might need to change, maybe she'll show us."

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna do the Climb again are you?" Moaned Jackson as he stood eating yet another hotdog.<p>

"Well I hope you're not gonna sing, you broke all the windows last time." Jackson pulled a face and continued stuffing his own. "What do you suggest?"

"Mft."

"I'm sorry, perhaps if you learnt to chew I might get that."

Miley moved away from Jackson to stand behind Lilly. "How he ever got Sienna will forever remain a mystery to me." Miley rested her cheek against Lilly's head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Miley felt Lilly's cheeks contract with a smile. "Aren't you going up there?" She nodded with her head.

"Why, want me to put on Kiwi again?"

"No!" Lilly flushed a deep scarlet. Miley's last rendition was in a more literal sense. "You can't."

"No, you're right, I can't but it's always fun to tease you. Any suggestions?"

"Blonde Bad and Beautiful?"

"Ah come on, I only did that for a laugh in the studio."

"I thought it was pretty good. Besides, you've got most of your recording band here. Do it for me." Lilly reached behind her and gently ran her fingers over Miley's nape. "And these will go a lot lower later."

Mikayla silently observed the antics of Luanne and Miley's large family. It was a very different environment to what she was raised in. She still sometimes wondered if she was the reason for her parents' divorce, though her psychologist said that was nothing to do with it. A loud crash made Mikayla jump, her eyes immediately widening, searching for the impeding trouble. Looking over at where the drums were she noticed a cymbal and Jackson lying on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. Despite hours spent with her shrink the sound of anything crashing down around her put her on high alert. She silently thanked her Dad for that one.

"You alright?" Luanne smiled, jolting Mikayla out of her thoughts. "You look like Uncle Earl when he was told all the ice cream was gone."

"Am I ever gonna meet this famous uncle?"

"We all use him to describe things, it's sort of a family joke."

"Gotcha."

"Mingle a bit, I don't want you to be sat here alone. My family may be a little crazy but they are nice people."

"I'm okay really."

"Mikayla you're eventually gonna have to mix with the normals, I suggest starting with my family, they make a good middle ground."

She laughed. "Fair point. I just feel kinda awkward, last time I saw your cousin and girlfriend I was nothing but a bitch to them."

"You liked Miley though, you didn't know she was Hannah, what's so different now?"

"That's precisely my point, Miley and Hannah had the same morals, persona and I liked one and not the other."

"Just get on with it. She didn't flatten you when you got here so I think you'll be okay. And as for Lilly, well she may be hard nut to crack but eventually she will. We hated one another for years but now..." Luanne shrugged. "We get along just fine. She just likes to suss people out, see what their agendas are. She was like that even before she started dating Miley. Now she is just extra protective." Luanne decided to stay with Mikayla for a bit, that way she might actually interact with some humans. She watched Miley pick up the symbol that Jackson had knocked over before grabbing a few guys. "Batting for the right side?" Luanne yelled with a mischievous smirk.

"I'd take that back quickly."

"What ya gonna do?" Before Miley could respond Lilly had wandered up behind Luanne with a pitcher of frozen margaritas and tipped them down her. "Lilly!" Luanne screamed, much to the delight of her cousin.

"Told ya."

"Sorry, I slipped." Lilly smiled before she watched Luanne's features change in to a expression she knew all too well. "Oh shit." Lilly dumped the pitcher and ran as fast as she could.

"Lillian Truscott! Come back here!"

Miley laughed to herself as she watched the pair of them disappear behind the house. "Hey Mikayla? You wanna have a go?" Miley gave Mikayla a devilish smile, holding out the guitar, giving it just a little wiggle to try and entice her.

"Erm..."

"Come on, get your butt over here."

Mikayla did as she was asked and perched herself on one of the stools. "I can't play it." She said quietly.

"Oh." Miley bit her tongue, in years gone by she would have ripped in to Mikayla for nothing more than sweet revenge. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope." She turned her back slightly, knowing that everyone was staring at the artist who couldn't play a single chord.

"Never mind." Miley smiled. "What about singing? We all know you can do that."

Mikayla shifted uncomfortably. "I, I um..."

"It's alright you don't have to." Miley smiled. "We just all like to sing."

"Can you play the guitar for me? Or someone back me up, I'm not used to singing without back up."

"Sure. What would you like me to play?"

Mikayla shrugged. "I don't know what you know. I didn't really know you could play if I'm honest."

"I just never play in concert. Come on Mikayla, name a song and we'll see what we can do, nearly everybody here plays, my guys are pretty good too."

"You really are a country family aren't you?"

"'Fraid so. Okay, what type of music do you like, or listen to? We know a lot of the classics, between you and me we never get round rehearsing my songs, we normally end up goofing off with others."

"Such as?"

"Could be anything from my Aunt Dolly's to Whitesnake."

"You do realise you're not helping." Mikayla raised a half smile, that other side still concentrating. She wanted to prove, more to herself, that she still had it in her to perform.

"Come on, what do you know?"

"Well, when I was little my Mum used to play the old rock songs to me. You know Sweet Home Alabama?"

"Are you joking?" Miley said deadpanned.

"What?"

"We're a southern family, of course we know it. I'm just screwing with you."

"I'm not sure on all of the words."

"Don't worry, everybody knows the lyrics." Miley turned to yell at her band. "Yo guys! Lynyrd it is! Strap on those guitars!"

"I thought you were gonna say strap on something else." Luanne appeared from nowhere, covered in jell-o.

Mikayla and Miley looked her up and down. "Did you lose?"

"I think it was a draw." Luanne turned to look at Lilly who was stood by the chips, wiping off the dip.

"Mikayla's gonna sing for us." Miley grinned.

Luanne looked between the two. "You know you don't have to right? No one will think any less of you?"

"No, I know but I want to."

"Good luck then, I'll be watching."

* * *

><p>"You were very sweet." Lilly said as she leant against the side of the house.<p>

"Sweet? Me?" Miley stepped closer and rested her head on Lilly's.

"To Mikayla." She put her finger in the top of Miley's bikini bottoms and pulled. "And I like it. My sweet Miley."

"You are either drunk or horny. Which one is it?"

"Bit of both." Lilly grinned. "Just give me a little kiss."

Miley shook her head slightly before leaning in.

"PDA ALERT!" Heather yelled as she walked down the path, breaking up the kiss. "And Lilly, remove your hand. No one wants to see that."

"I do." Lilly grinned as fingered the waistband.

"Ssh." Miley hit Lilly. "Sorry, I think someone's been on the punch."

"I think they have. She's your problem now." Heather laughed as she disappeared in to the house. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Mikayla? You alright?" Miley stop as she noticed the lonely figure steaming away.<p>

"Yeah, just admiring the view."

"It's not bad. Do you want some company or did I disturb a deep thought?"

"No, it's fine. Please."

Miley took off her t shirt and slid her body in to the hot tub. "Do you want one?" She held out the pitcher of Mojitos towards Mikayla.

"No thanks. I don't drink anymore."

"Oh my God, I didn't think. Do you want me to..."

"No, no. Don't be silly, I've gotta learn how to deal with these situations. What happened to Lilly anyway?"

"She passed out on her bed."

"Oh so you guys don't... Sorry." Mikayla shook her head. "Too personal."

"No, it's alright. We do normally but she fell on it and that was the end of her night. I don't think I'd wanna share a bed anyway, she's probably gonna be sick."

"Nice." Mikayla raised her eyebrows.

"How come you're still out here anyway? You do know we gave you a room right?" Miley shrunk a bit lower in to the warm water, the night air just starting to cool against her skin.

"Yeah I do." Mikayla laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks I guess, I never got the chance to earlier. I know it was a shock seeing me with your cousin but I really wanted to come and see you guys."

"Why's that?"

"I've had a lot of time to think in rehab, it's probably the worst thing you have to do in there."

"You don't like being alone with your thoughts?" Miley blinked and took a gulp of her drink. "I love it."

"Not when you're stuck in a loony bin and everything has be earned, even shit like Jerry Springer can take you somewhere else for a while. The point of rehab is to make you think, but you have to change the way you think. It gets complicated, my shrink has explained it all to me but the bottom line is realising what you have done and how you've got there."

"So that what Lu's had to do?"

"It's what we all have to do. There's only so much meds they can give you before they make you go cold turkey."

"Do you mind it now? Thinking alone I mean."

"Not so much, I can go as far as saying I sometimes like it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What did you do to end up in rehab?"

"Coke, pot, alcohol, ecstasy, I could go on. But mostly coke and alcohol. God, what I wouldn't given for a hit of that." Mikayla looked at Miley's shocked face. "Welcome to the world of celebrity drugs, everyone gives you it for free. You can't say you've never been offered it?"

"Only pot. It's never really been something I wanted to try, the thought of smoking and what it could do to my voice is enough to say no."

"Hold on to that thought. Believe me, it's easy to get hooked."

"How did you? If you don't mind me asking." Miley silently cursed herself for letting her mouth run on. "Sorry, I tend to speak and then think."

"It's alright." Mikayla gave a heavy shrug. "Coke and vodka seemed to go hand in hand for me, you know when you get tired and need a little pick me up here, a drink to relax you there. It just starts as a helping hand and before you know if you're doing line after line and more shots than you can handle and then it's hello rehab. Cheers." She picked up her juice and raised it to Miley.

"Wow. I mean how long? When we first met?"

"I must have been 15, 16? I don't know, those few years have been a blurry mess, I couldn't tell you what day it was most of the time, let alone what I was doing."

"I wondered why you dropped out of the scene. Please tell me you fired that awful manager of yours?"

Mikayla laughed. "Yeah, that was the first thing I did when I could finally think straight. Margot wasn't even the one who put me in the rehab, she was still trying to get me to promote all sorts of shit."

"Who did?"

"Me. I did. I woke up one morning and it was just... I was fucking trashed. I didn't know who I was with, there was just some naked guys next to me, he had white powder smeared across his nose and lips. My bedroom was littered in bottles, there was someone in my lounge who I didn't know and when I got to my bathroom it was just covered in sick. It was the worst thing I have ever seen. It was a real eye opener, surreal if you want. The worst thing was when I looked at my phone I realised nearly a week had passed and I hadn't got a clue what had gone on. It was my Mum's birthday and I couldn't have cared less."

"You mean somewhere in that time you had forgotten her?"

"Yeah. I have never felt so low in my life. That's the thing with coke, the first high is the best, after that it you can never achieve that same high no matter how much you take. And the more you take that worse it is when you come down, all it did was mask my depression and make it 10 times worse."

"Oh my." Miley said softly. "I just never knew."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this on you."

"It's alright. It's just hard to hear that someone you know went through all that. How long have you been there?"

"Nearly 7 months, still a long way to go but I'll get there."

"Well here's to you doing well." Miley raised her glass and took another gulp. "I don't think raising a glass of alcohol for you is actually such a great idea." She laughed and Mikayla joined in.

"Irony more like. Never mind, the sentiment was there."

"I've been dying to ask, how did you get to know Lu, despite the obvious."

"I actually thought it was you. I just saw her from a distance and well, you two look so alike."

"I know, she nearly exposed my secret once, that's how alike we look."

"It doesn't surprise me, she told me what happened and how she felt."

"Yeah, I know, I still feel to blame for that." Miley fiddled with the bottom of her glass.

"You weren't. I don't know Luanne as well as you but talking to her, well, there's a lot of problems there."

"How she doing? I want to ask her but I don't know whether I'd get the entire truth."

"Okay, she still does lose it sometimes but the last few times she's dealt with it."

"Wow." Miley swirled the remnants in her glass around.

"I think the reason we get on so well is the fact we have quite a few of the same problems. She told me about the coke and how she used it to get herself out of bed, I completely understand that. The first thing I'd do when I woke up was either throw up or do line a of coke."

"You ought to do a lecture for kids because what you're saying is enough to put anyone of drink and drugs for life."

"Realising your mistakes is the first step in AA, if you can't do that then you're not ready to do anything else. I actually came here because of Step 9 of 12, apologising for the misdoings you did while drunk or stoned, or both in my case. That's actually why I wanted to come here and say how sorry I was, for the way I treated you."

"It's..."

"No, it's not. The one thing they've taught me is I have to accept what I've done and to try and fix it." Mikayla's voice hardened. "I want to say how sorry I am, for the way I treated you and Lilly. I was jealous of Hannah, she seemed to get every sweet deal and I just couldn't hack it. You always got better record sales, better publicity and I always came in second."

Miley felt her defences go up, Mikayla was sounding more and more bitter as she went on. "I'm no better than you Mikayla. I.." Miley didn't really know what to say, she did do better but she had no idea why. "I suppose it was luck."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I just want to put my life together and start fresh. I would like it if you'd be a part of that."

"Me?"

"I liked you before all the drugs, I just hated Hannah. You were always trying to be nice to me even when I was a complete bitch to you and I never forgot that. I would like it if we could try and be friends."

"That's all I've been trying to do over the years." Miley smiled. "It'd be nice to have someone understand what it is like to be followed around and have every move scrutinised by the world."

"How about a coffee at my apartment sometime next week?"

"I'd like that."


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, not the most productive chapter and it doesn't really move the story on much but I thought it was time for some fun. The cheeky idea popped in to my head and I knew I had to write it in. Thanks to the folks who have reviewed and alerted - I'm still getting them even now - it's nice to pick up new readers even at this stage!

Updates may be a little slow from now on, I'm actually in America right now and will be for the next 4 months, I'll do my best but I'm not making any promises.

Nickelback – S.E.X.

I'll love to try to set you free  
>I love you all over me<br>Love to hear the sound you make  
>The second you're done<p>

"Hey Lil." Miley said as she dumped her bag on the table before walking over to the kitchen and picking up a bottle of water. "How was your day?"

"Brutal, I haven't moved." Lilly stretched and smiled lazily at her girlfriend.

"Lucky for you."

"How was lunch with Luanne?"

"Good, she seems like she's really making progress. It's nice to see her with a smile on her face." Miley wandered over to the sofa and dropped herself next to Lilly. "She won't give me the full details but she said the team she's working with are really pleased with her."

"That's good. Anything else, you seem distracted."

"Oh yeah." Miley rolled her eyes. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Lilly didn't respond, she just waited for Miley to continue. "Good news, I saw Mikayla and she's doing well."

"Okay..." Lilly couldn't quite get what that was about, she rarely took an interest in Mikayla. She often thought her true self was still hiding behind the smiley facade.

"Bad news, I totally forgot about a charity event in a couple of weeks time. Or should I say Daddy forgot."

"Why is that bad news?"

"I haven't got a dress, shoes, purse, make up, hair..."

"Alright, don't go on. I get the point. Anyway you've got enough clothes and everything else stuck in your giant Hannah wardrobe."

"Doesn't work like that, it's not like a dress that you buy and can wear again, I'd get crucified by the critics for wearing the same one twice."

"Yeah, thanks Miles. Nice to know I'm just a regular." Lilly scowled.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry Lil." Miley shuffled herself across the sofa and stopped just short at Lilly's cheek. "Please forgive me and my big mouth." Miley pulled the cutest face she possibly could.

"Miley, I can see your bug eyes." Lilly twisted her head and smiled, still maintaining the close proximity.

"Bug eyes? I pull my best forgiveness face and you tell me I have bug eyes."

"Don't try and put the shoe on the other foot Miss Montana."

"Can't we just make out?" Miley gave her girlfriend her best sultry look before leaning in.

Lilly deepened the kiss, pulling Miley down with her but before she could take it any further, Miley intervened.

"Come with me." Miley mumbled in to the kiss causing Lilly to pull back.

"What?"

"To the ball. Come with."

"Me?" Lilly pointed to herself in shock with a small amount of horror. "You want to take me?"

"Yeah, it won't be like a massive event. Don't get me wrong, there will still be the paparazzi and fans but not like you'd get on a red carpet."

"Err, I..." Lilly couldn't really think of anything to say.

"If you don't wanna do it that's fine, I get that. Just thought you'd like to go."

"I never really thought of going to anything with you."

"Oh." Miley looked quite taken aback. "I've the most beautiful women in the world, why wouldn't I want you by my side?" She paused. "I mean you went to stuff as Lola."

"Exactly, Lola, I could hide behind all my wacky clothes and wigs."

"You don't have to come but I thought you might like to. Plus you'd get a dress and shoes." Miley leant her weight to one elbow, her cheeks rounded and full at the thought of Lilly in a dress.

"What about a bag." Lilly said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Does that mean you'll come?"

* * *

><p>"Mile." Lilly said as she sauntered in to the barn in her robe, hair and makeup finally done.<p>

"Yeah?" Miley swizzled round in her chair, swatting away the makeup artist who was desperately trying to apply blusher.

"Present." Lilly dropped a sealed box on Miley's lap. "Probably wouldn't open it right now." The young makeup artist flared her eyes and tried to continue to finish Miley's make up. Lilly had become somewhat accustomed to having Miley's personal wardrobe around when events came up. She no longer felt the need to be embarrassed about certain things. She sat down on the sofa and lazily crossed her legs, her robe riding up rather high.

"You look like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct." Miley raised her eyebrows as Lilly switched legs.

"At least I've got underwear on."

"You're all done Miss Stewart." The young women dabbed the final traces of makeup off before packing up as quick as humanly possible.

"Poor girl." Miley sniggered as she shut the door behind them. "Do you have to torture all of them?"

"Sorry, it's funny. The young ones get so flustered. Open your present." Lilly indicated with her head and a wicked grin.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, I thought you'd like a present."

Miley opened the box and pulled away the layers of tissue paper. "What on earth?" She pulled out the underwear and examined it. "There's a string of pearls on it, how the hell does this go on? Lillian." Miley put the box down and went over to Lilly. "Have you been reading 50 Shades Of Grey?"

"Yes, but that's not where that came from." Lilly gave a smirk. "Believe me that has given me some ideas."

"I am not doing that. And right now I wanna know what this is about? There's no way in hell this can be comfortable." She dangled it in front of Lilly's face, the pearls just hanging off her index finger.

"It's not supposed to be."

"Then what?"

"Just put it on." Lilly smiled as Miley dropped her robe and removed the underwear she already had on. "Trust me Miley, I had a lot of fun picking these out." Miley pulled the panties up her legs, trying to adjust them so they comfortable. Lilly smiled at Miley. "You look hot."

"These are not comfy." She complained. "What are they? Tell me Lillian or they are coming straight off."

"Alright, Christ, I buy you a present and this is how you react." Lilly received a scowl from Miley. "Okay, it's a pearl thong, I was looking around in a lingerie store and I happened to see it."

"And you brought it."

"Walk."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

Miley did as she was asked and almost let out a loud gasp. "Oh my God." She took a few more steps. "These are evil." She walked back to Lilly. "It's no wonder why you like them. Are they supposed to be doing what they are doing?"

"Are they hitting your sweet spot?"

"Hitting? They're rubbing it like crazy."

Lilly stood up and placed her arms around the lower half of her girlfriend's back. "So they turn you on?" She whispered in Miley's ear, drawing it out so each breathe could be felt and heard.

"Yeah." Miley watched as Lilly moved her lips even closer to hers. She leant in hungrily but Lilly held back.

"No, you have to wear those for tonight and after that will you get what you want." Lilly reached round for the top of the pearl string and gave a soft tug, much to Miley's torture.

"Lilly." She moaned. "You can't do that, I'll die."

"Dress on Miley, we're leaving in 15."

* * *

><p>Lilly stood next to Miley as waves of people kept coming at them, thanking Miley for her generosity. Miley actually had no idea what she had given, nor what she had supposedly done, she assumed her Dad had sent the money and conveniently forgotten about the ball. Lilly watched Miley's tight smile, those pearls were certainly worth the money. Every step Miley had taken she could feel the thong pulling at her, they were torturing her. When she had to walk up the steps she thought she was going to explode, halfway up she made out that she would stop and sign stuff for the few fans that had gathered. In reality she knew if she carried on walking she would probably come. Lilly had turned her head away from the crowd and asked her if she was okay. All she got was a fleeting glance of annoyance, but as much as Miley didn't want to admit it, she actually found the panties fun. Torturous, but fun.<p>

"How are you holding up?" Lilly leant over in between a gap of people.

"Not so bad now I've stopped moving."

"If they're that bad take them off. I like to tease but not so it's unbearable."

Before Miley could answer an older lady came over and kissed Miley on both cheeks. "Miley, darling." Miley blinked, frantically searching for a name, the face looked familiar but nothing else sprang to mind. "Are you okay? You look rather hot."

Lilly bit the sides of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing. "I'm fine thank you. How are you?" She shifted one of her legs to relieve the other of all her weight. She immediately regretted it, the pearls pulling tightly against her, causing her to gasp on more. "H..have you met my girlfriend? Lilly Truscott." Miley just about managed to cover her mistake.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." The lady turned to a smiling Lilly. "I'm Samantha Van Horn."

"Ah, you must be Traci's mother." She took the lady's hand lightly. "Lilly Truscott."

"So you know my daughter?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Well, lovely to see you, Miley you must come over soon."

"Will do." Miley watched as Samantha walked away. "When time runs out." She muttered as Lilly laughed. "Right, I'm gonna head off towards the toilet."

"Sure you'll make it?" Lilly teased. "I thought you were gonna give the game away when you shifted legs."

"Next time we're going out you're wearing these. Every tiny movement pushes me closer." Miley took Lilly's hand and made her way slowly to the other end of the room, praying that no one else would stop her. "I can feel myself. It's making it worse, those flipping pearls are becoming so slick."

"Mile, if it's that bad take them off."

Miley shook her head. "If they are doing this to me now, just think what you're gonna get when you get home, hell I'm thinking what I'm gonna get. This is worse than when you tied me to the bed."

Lilly's eyes lit up at that memory. That had been a fun night, for her anyway. Miley had begged her to untie the restraints and finish her off, instead Lilly had drawn out the whole process, heightening Miley's experience until she let out the highest pitched scream Lilly had heard. At one point Lilly was sure that Miley had blacked out, she couldn't remember anything post orgasm for a couple of minutes. After that Miley had called her an evil bitch and this had only made that smug grin on Lilly's face wider.

"Earth to Lilly?" Miley said as they reached the foyer.

"Sorry."

"Lost in deep thought?"

"Something like that."

They reached the bathroom without any interruptions and Miley immediately threw her purse down on the counter. "Lillian Truscott, you are the most evil women on the planet giving me this." Miley twirled Lilly as she pulled her tightly against her body. "I'm dripping thanks to you." Miley lowered her voice to its sexiest timbre. "Feel." She pulled Lilly's hand round the back of her dress. "This was from sitting at dinner earlier, believe me there's a lot more running down my legs right now."

Lilly couldn't but help brake her own rule about no touching, she had to have a small taste of Miley. Lilly placed her lips over Miley's and drew out the kiss, ensuring that she kept control. Lilly opened her mouth a little wider, allowing her tongue to slip through and mingle with Miley's. "That's enough." She drew back to a loud cry of frustration from Miley.

"Please don't be that cruel."

"I am not fucking you in a bathroom. I have standards."

"Right now I don't really care." Miley almost growled her last statement, her eyes almost black with desire. Lilly leant up and pulled Miley's earlobe with her teeth whilst squeezing her sides with both hands and using her body weight to push Miley up against the sink. "Lilly, I really am gonna come." She gasped and clung on to her girlfriend's shoulders. Lilly pushed Miley back further, forcing Miley's back to arch and her hands flew to grip the edge of the counter. "Lil, I..." Lilly watched in fascination as Miley's breath sped up and her face become flushed. "I'm really not joking." She moaned through heavy breaths. For a moment Miley thought Lilly was going to stop when she pulled away from her earlobe, releasing some of her body weight from her own. Instead Lilly flew across to her other ear, forcing a hard tug from the pearls. "Jesus, fuck, Lil, I really can't take this anymore."

Lilly moved a hand to the nape of her girlfriends' neck and stroked it gently. "Come then." She whispered in her ear.

"Oh God." Miley moaned as she felt the familiar coil in her stomach tighten the last few notches. Lilly watched as Miley bit down on her lip, resisting the urge to bite it herself. She knew that Miley would probably let out a blood curdling scream if she didn't keep her mouth shut. One final tug of her earlobe was enough for Miley to be sent in to oblivion. Lilly watched as Miley managed to pull her head back from the obtuse angle it was at before trying to control her rapid breathing.

"Worth it?" Lilly said softly as she pulled herself away from her girlfriend.

"God." Miley gasped between breaths. "That was the most intense..." She blew out. "Wow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Miley gave a small cough to clear her throat. "Can we go home?" She flashed her eyes with certainty that her night was nowhere near finished.


End file.
